


Love Thy Enemy

by Psi_Fi



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: A Nightmare on Elm Street (1984-1994), A senator was in an early chapter, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Chapters 20 and 21 are part of the writeathon, Child Abuse, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Footloose (1984) - Freeform, Gen, Grease (1978) - Freeform, Hiding Out (1987) - Freeform, Humor, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, MacGyver is not the abuser, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Procedures, Murdoc's biological dad was, Parent-Child Relationship, School Ties (1992) - Freeform, after first episode of season three, teen guest stars from listed movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2019-10-13 15:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 69,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17490209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psi_Fi/pseuds/Psi_Fi
Summary: A meteor takes care of Murdoc for the team in a very strange way, leaving them with an opportunity.





	1. Transformation

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: The timeline has been edited, for clarity and so Murdoc is age appropriate to events.
> 
> There will only be one instance of child abuse in this story and it takes place towards the end of the third chapter. There is one scene of fairly intense medical gore, in this chapter. 
> 
> Also, Jill is not dead in this universe, simply because her death takes place after the canon divergence. The story deviates from canon about ten minutes before the end, when we learn Mac is planning to go back to Nigeria. Her death just wouldn't contribute anything important to this story, so I didn't bother with it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D

**September 22, 2018. Phoenix Foundation 7 A.M.**

Mac stared at the large screen of the conference room. It was split between two pictures. The first was a photo of a spacious cabin, in a mountain setting. The second showed a middle-aged man, with a bland face and greying hair. Matty stood close to the screen, a satisfied smile tugging at her lips. 

"The man on the right is Emil Cordstone. He's a known assassin, who just happens to own the charming little cottage on the left. Cordstone was also part of Murdoc's Collective, one of those that betrayed him. For the past two months, Cordstone has been holed up in his cabin, trying to avoid Murdoc's wrath." 

"So, we're thinking Murdoc will show up soon and we're staking this place out?" Jack guessed. "See, now, Mac, aren't you glad you didn't go haring off back to Nigeria, after helping me take down Mareks?" 

"We _thought_ Murdoc would show up eventually and we've been staking the place out for weeks," Matty pointedly interrupted. "The latest food and supplies delivery happened two days ago. Our men saw the food was delivered and accepted." 

"So. What's changed?" MacGyver asked.

"Three days ago Emil Cordstone was found dead deep inside a cave system five miles from the cabin. He's been dead for about a week, now." 

"So, we think Murdoc is in the cabin, now?" Bozer concluded.

"We suspect so, yes. You're all going in to get him and bring him back into custody. And, don't go in guns blazing, Jack. Remember, Cassian is most likely with him." 

"Yeah, I gotcha," Jack agreed, grimly. 

**Colorado mountains 9 A.M.**

They surrounded the cabin, a couple of soldiers assisting, under Jack's command. Riley, Wilt, and one soldier, Allen, went to the back door, while Jack, MacGyver, and the other soldier, Dave, went to the front door. MacGyver noted with interest that some of the trees and ground nearby were blackened and scorched. With Jack at his shoulder, MacGyver approached the door, intending to pick it open. 

Instead, the door cracked open and he could just see Cassian's small form inside.

"Who are you?" he asked, his voice wavering.

"Cassian, my name is Angus MacGyver..." 

Before MacGyver could finish, Cassian opened the door. His cheeks were stained with tears. He trembled, staring up at MacGyver with both fear and hope.

"Are you all right?" MacGyver asked. 

"My dad," the boy said, swallowing hard.

"It's okay, kid," Jack said, kindly. "What'd he do?"

"Do?" Cassian asked, confused.

"Jack, hush," MacGyver said severely. "Go on, Cassian. Tell us what's wrong?"

"Dad went to bed a bit early last night, but he hadn't gotten up and he never sleeps this late. When I heard you approaching, I went to wake him and..."

"Cassian, why don't you take us to your dad and let us take a look?"

"You're not going to believe this, even once you see it." 

Cassian led them into Murdoc's bedroom and the men just stood, gaping. Murdoc's body was covered in long fibers, brightly colored in reds, yellows, and greens, that stood out against the cream colored sheets. Only his head, neck, hands, and feet were clear. Murdoc was sleeping uneasily, his eyes rolling behind his lids. Looking at his dad, Cassian's began crying, his shoulders shaking.

"Go tell the others to come inside and join us," Jack told Dave, who nodded once and left.

"Cassian, can you tell us what happened?"

"We...we were playing outside last night," Cassian said, taking deep breaths to stop his crying. "We were building a snowman and throwing snowballs. And...I had gone in for a moment. When I came out a meteor hit. Really small, but Dad said most of it would've burned up in the air." 

"How bad was he hurt?"

Cassian squeezed his eyes shut, shrugging helplessly.

"He didn't seem to be hurt bad. Some bits of it bounced up from the ground and hit him, but he...he said there were just some cuts. He said he was just a bit scorched," Cassian complained.

"He seemed to be okay the rest of the night, though."

"Yeah. We had dinner and everything." 

"So, everything seemed fine, when he went to bed?" MacGyver asked, kindly.

"Yeah. He said it was just some cuts," Cassian repeated, his voice breaking, beginning to cry again.

"Hey, hey now!" Jack protested, though in a soft voice. "Don't be giving up on him yet. He's still alive and your dad's a pretty tough guy." 

"What could do this to him?" Cassian asked, distressed. 

"We're going to try and find out. I took a picture and texted Matty. A Foundation medical team is on its way," Bozer said, quietly, from the doorway. 

They looked around to see the rest of the team standing just inside the doorway, stunned. 

"Good," MacGyver said, sighing. He knelt down in front of Cassian. "Cassian, listen. You're not going to be able to stay here and nothing can be done for your dad right now. Why don't you go pack your things, while we wait for the doctor to get here? Okay?" 

"Mr. MacGyver, do you have any idea what's happening to my dad?" Cassian pleaded.

"I'm sorry. I'll be honest. I don't think anyone will. This is new. Really, really new. All we can promise is to do our best to help him." 

Cassian grimaced, then took a deep breath, nodding.

"Okay. I'll get our stuff." 

"My name is Riley, Cassian. Would you like some help?" 

"Yes, thank you," Cassian said quietly. 

"We'll pack your dad's stuff that's in here," MacGyver assured him. 

Riley followed Cassian to his bedroom. It was a simple room, but comfortable. The bed covers were a generic blue, but there were toys and kids books strewn around. A small table, that didn't fit the bedroom set, had been wedged into one corner and was covered with coloring books, paper, crayons, and pencils, plain and colored. On top of the dresser was a recent photo of Murdoc and Cassian. They were sitting on a fountain, in some plaza, and Cassian seemed half asleep. He was leaning against Murdoc's side, with his head on his dad's chest. Murdoc had his arms around Cassian's shoulders and was smiling down at him. Riley shook her head in amazement. Murdoc's expression was...gentle. 

"A lady took that photo. She saw us sitting there and just snapped it off with her phone. Dad was upset at first, but she offered him a copy. There was a photo kiosk in a store nearby. She told Dad he was handsome and we looked really sweet," Cassian said, giggling a bit. 

"Well, she's not wrong about that," Riley admitted, dryly. "I can't imagine your dad liking a stranger taking his picture, though." 

"I think she was trying to flirt, but Dad just wanted the photo. She was nice, though. She understood, when Dad asked her to delete the photo, after she gave him a copy." 

Somehow, Riley doubted Murdoc had merely "asked." 

"Well, don't forget to take that with you." 

"I won't." 

They worked quietly for the half hour that passed, before the medical team arrived. A young doctor named Peter Carmen and two EMTs, carrying equipment, went immediately to the bedroom. Cassian silently followed them in, along with MacGyver and his friends, who spread out to give the doctor room. Cassian stood close to MacGyver, almost pressed against him.

Carmen hid his shock and doubts, doing his best to examine Murdoc. He attached wires and patches, that connected to monitors. MacGyver watched as he checked Murdoc's pulse and listened to his breathing. Finally, Carmen sat back, sighing. 

"Well, he's certainly alive and I have no real reason to think that will change any time soon," Carmen told them, soberly. "That's not to say he isn't in any danger, of course. But, his pulse and breathing are strong and steady. Is that his boy?" 

"I'm Cassian," he said, stepping forward. 

"Hello, Cassian. I'm Dr. Carmen. Right now, your father seems to be sleeping naturally, at least mostly. My main, immediate concern is making sure he gets nutrients and stays hydrated. Do you know what that means?"

"Food and water?"

"Good, that's right," Carmen praised. "I have to put an i.v. into your dad, before this covering gets any worse, but these fibers have already covered his wrists and the back of his hands. The only veins available are in his neck. Now, that's going to look really scary, but it's to help him. It won't hurt him, not more than a sting, and there won't be much blood. Okay?" 

"Yes, sir," Cassian agreed, nervously. 

"Okay. I'm going to do that, right now," Carmen said, walking over to the bed. 

Carmen handed an i.v. bag to the taller EMT, Mike, stretching the tubing to reach Murdoc. He got himself and Murdoc ready, then found a vein. Gently, but firmly, he inserted the needle. Murdoc woke up, making a harsh sound that was too weak to be a scream. He tried to thrash around, but the covering held him still. 

"Mr. Murdoc, stop. I have to bandage the i.v.!" 

"Who are you?" Murdoc choked out, his voice faltering. "Cassian!" 

"I'm right here, Dad," Cassian said, going to Murdoc's other side. "It's okay. This is Dr. Carmen. Let him help you." 

Murdoc stopped struggling, doing his best to study Cassian.

"Cassian? You're okay?"

"I'm fine, Dad," Cassian promised, smiling bravely, his eyes still wet. 

"Sorry, kiddo. Not giving up on me yet, are you?" 

"No, Dad." 

"Mr. Murdoc..." 

"Who sent you?" Murdoc grated, his eyes wary. "How did you get here?" 

"Matty sent him," MacGyver answered, stepping into Murdoc's view. 

"Angus!" Murdoc exclaimed, amazed. "Always surprising me. Pleasantly, of course." 

"I can't say this is a pleasant surprise," MacGyver retorted, gesturing at the fibers. "Dr. Carmen is trying to figure out what's going on." 

"Hm. Sure," Murdoc agreed.

Dr. Carmen finished setting up the i.v. and sat down next to Murdoc.

"I need to ask you some questions."

"Well, you better hurry. It's hard to stay awake." 

"Are you in pain?"

"Mm, no, actually. Just some light itching in places." 

"Was there any sign of this, before you got hit with meteor fragments?"

"No. Pretty sure that's what caused this." 

"Are you experiencing any other symptoms? How do you feel?"

"Trapped. Mm. Warm and sleepy. Worried about Cassian." 

"Are you experiencing any other physical sensations? Hunger? Thirst? You seem to be having trouble speaking," Carmen prodded. 

"None of that. Just, really tired and weak. Nothing's caught in my throat." 

"Dad. Daddy, I'm scared," Cassian admitted, making Murdoc wince. 

"Don't be afraid. I'll beat this," Murdoc swore. "Until then, you listen to Mr. MacGyver and his friends, okay?" 

Cassian nodded, then pressed his cheek to Murdoc's temple. 

"I will, Dad," Cassian promised. "Please be okay." 

"Angus," Murdoc whispered, visibly struggling to stay awake. "Take care of my kid?" 

"Yeah. We'll protect him." 

"Cassian. Gonna sleep now. It'll be okay." 

Cassian lifted his head, then kissed Murdoc's cheek. 

"That's my good pal," Murdoc whispered, his eyes closing. 

"Okay, let's get him on a stretcher," Carmen instructed. 

"It's time to go, Cassian," MacGyver said, gently.

"I don't want to leave him!" 

"We're all going to the same place, for now, then we'll see how things work out," Jack promised. 

**Phoenix Foundation. 11:30 A.M.**

Cassian stared through the glass window that separated him from his dad's hospital room. MacGyver had explained that they couldn't take his dad to a regular hospital, because they knew too little about what was going on. All they really knew was that Murdoc was now entirely covered by the strange fibers. Nothing of him was visible, though the i.v. remained in his neck. Dr. Carmen had assured Cassian that Murdoc's heartbeat was strong and his oxygen levels were normal. 

Evidently, except for being encased in fibers, his dad was just fine. 

Mr. MacGyver and his friends were all finding reasons to stay close by. Cassian wasn't sure if it was out of concern for him and his dad or curiosity, but he was glad they were there. Mr. Bozer was helping with the lab work, while Miss Riley sat at a lab table, doing research on his dad's condition. Mr. Jack just seemed to hover, looking worried and stern. Mr. MacGyver sat near him, sometimes, offering support, while sometimes talking with his friends, spinning theories and making suggestions. 

Dr. Carmen came out of the hospital room and approached, smiling with kind reassurance. 

"Hello again, Cassian. So, right now, your father is stable. I'm going to start trying to...well to help him. The more we know, the better chance I have of doing that." 

"What's that stuff all over him?"

"That's one of the things we need to find out. I'm going to try and cut a small section of the fibers away. That will hopefully give me an idea of how far into your father they go and how safe it would be to just remove them. It will also let me study them and find out what they're made of. Does that sound good to you?" 

"Yes, sir," Cassian agreed. 

"Good. I'll try and let you know what we're doing, before we do it, but that might not always be possible. I'm going to need some trust from you in return. Agreed?" 

"Yeah, okay. I can stay here, then, right?"

"For now, yes," Dr. Carmen promised. "Later today, I'm sure Director Webber will have to make arrangements for your room and board. After all, your father will be expecting us to take good care of you, won't he?"

"Yes. He told Mr. MacGyver to take care of me." 

"Well, then, you stick close to Mr. MacGyver and we'll get started on helping your father."

Dr. Carmen turned, going back into the lab. If only for the boy's sake, he hoped he _could_ help Murdoc. Taking a pair of surgery scissors, he placed a hand on Murdoc's foot. Choosing a small area on Murdoc's heel, Carmen cut away some of the fibrous covering.

It was a mistake.

Murdoc's vital signs went haywire, his oxygen dropping and his heart rate increasing wildly. A grayish liquid flowed to the area of the cut and hardened in seconds, forming a scar. Carmen backed off and, over a few minutes, Murdoc's vitals slowly stabilized. Cassian burst in and Carmen sighed. Of course, the boy was watching everything. He turned to Cassian with a rueful smile. 

"Don't worry. We won't try that again." 

"It hurt him! Why did it hurt him?" Cassian asked, almost in a panic. 

"I don't know. I wish I had answers for you, Cassian, but I don't. We're going to wait a little while. He's stable again, so it's safe to do that." 

"What happens, if he starts getting worse?" 

"Then, I'll do what I can to help him, to the best of my knowledge. The i.v. is still in place, so I can still give him medicine, if necessary."

"Can't you give him something now?"

"I wouldn't know which ones to try, Cassian. If I gave him the wrong ones, they could hurt him, instead of healing him. We have to be cautious," Carmen said, guiding him back out into the outer room. 

"Well...okay," Cassian conceded, reluctantly.

MacGyver came into the room, smiling gently. He handed Cassian a bag from McDonald's. 

"I thought you might be hungry. We weren't sure, if you had eaten breakfast or not." 

"Thank you," Cassian said, taking a couple of fries from the bag. "It's not going too good."

"Look. I can't promise you'll get your dad back. But, I can promise that, either way, we'll make sure you end up in a good place. I know you'll miss your dad, if worse comes to worst, but your safety was...is his first priority." 

"Yeah," Cassian agreed quietly. 

"Let's go over to the table and eat. Take your mind off of it for a bit." 

They sat down and ate quietly for a few moments. MacGyver noticed the way Cassian's head hung down and the circles under his eyes. The boy was exhausted. Despite his age, MacGyver wondered if he should encourage Cassian to take a nap. He was still debating, when Carmen came and sat down with them. Cassian stared at him with wide eyes.

"It's all right. There was some...movement a few minutes ago. It looked almost like ripples moving along the casing your father is in. But, his vital signs are still well within normal ranges." 

"What if those aren't his? What if your machines are picking up the signs of...whatever that thing is? What if it's _eating_ him?" 

"Cassian!" MacGyver scolded gently. "Imagining stuff like that isn't going to make things better. It's way too soon to give up hope."

"That's true. Whatever that stuff is, it isn't alive. I did manage to get a small sample clear, earlier. That stuff...it's like hair. Dead tissue."

"I'm sorry." 

"It's okay," MacGyver assured Cassian. "You're scared and you have every right to be. Just try not to assume or imagine the worst, okay?"

"Okay. I need the bathroom, please." 

"Go out the door to the right and it's the third door on the left." 

Once Cassian was gone, Carmen gave a tired sigh.

"I can't tell the boy this, but after those ripples...there wasn't a decrease in mass, per se, but there was a change, of sorts. The outline of his body became less clear."

"So, something could be eating him?" 

"I doubt it. Those vitals signs are definitely his. But, something is happening inside there. I tried to take x-rays, but they didn't penetrate the fibers." 

"Weird. So, there's really nothing you can do. Not without endangering Murdoc." 

"Right. We might end up getting answers only from his corpse."

"You think he's going to die."

"I don't know what to think." 

Cassian came in and both men plastered on confident smiles. 

"I better get back to my patient. I'll speak with you again soon." 

**Phoenix lab. 1:15 P.M.**

The ripples continued and Murdoc's body became even less visible, the cover over him rising up, becoming shaped more and more like a cocoon. As Carmen tried his best to get a blood sample from Murdoc, Bozer came in with a lab analysis. 

"Those fibers are some weird stuff, man. They're definitely made up of strands of protein but they're acting kinda like lignin. Like, it's a protein version of coconut fibers." 

"Were the techs able to come up with any theories on their function?" Carmen asked.

"Not really, unless they're just to protect him or keep him in place or something. I mean, they seem to be doing that, right?" 

"That's certainly possible," Carmen agreed. "I was hoping to get a blood sample, but the covering is absolutely complete and impenetrable." 

"Guy was a psycho, but I never would've wished this on him." 

"Or anyone else," Carmen agreed. 

A hissing, grating noise came from the bed. Turning, Carmen and Bozer watched as a seam opened up along the bottom edge of the cocoon, leaving a small gap. They started to approach, Carmen's mind already formulating methods of examination, but they didn't happen. The cocoon heaved and a mass of bloody, chunky liquid was expelled in a great wave from the seam. Bozer gagged as much from the pinkish, gray liquid as from the foul coppery smell. 

"Dad!" Cassian screamed, despairing, then burst into the room, almost sliding on the edges of the mess on the floor. 

MacGyver was right behind him, trying to pull him back. 

"Cassian! Come on. You shouldn't see this."

"NO! He's my dad! I want my DAD!" Cassian screamed, struggling against the gentle, but firm, grip MacGyver had on his shoulders. 

"His heartbeat is up, but just barely above normal ranges," Carmen told them, awed. 

"Your stupid machines are LIARS!" Cassian sobbed. "Dad!" 

"Cassian, please let Mac take you back outside, okay? We'll let you know...look, if he is gone, do you want this to be the last sight you have of him?" Bozer urged.

Cassian didn't answer, but turned around to MacGyver, burying his face against his chest and sobbing. MacGyver placed his arms around the boy's shoulders. Heaven help him, he understood. He'd spent most of his childhood and young adult life yearning for his father's presence. If he was surprised at the strength of the bond between Cassian and Murdoc, well, that was his own issue, not Cassian's. He grimaced, feeling a little selfish, since he was stubbornly ignoring what Cassian was having torn from him. He'd been home for almost six months, ignoring his father the entire time. MacGyver imagined Cassian wouldn't wait five minutes to reunite with Murdoc, if given a chance. Cassian's crying stopped, when someone else began screaming and crying behind him. All eyes focused on the remnants of the cocoon. Another seam had opened at the top and Murdoc was struggling to free himself. 

At least, they had to assume the small child struggling out was Murdoc. 

"That's not possible," Cassian said quietly, pointing at the other boy.

"I wouldn't have thought so," Carmen agreed, then shrugged helplessly. "But, it looks like I would have been wrong." 

Bozer gently grabbed Murdoc, pulling him free from the cocoon. 

"He's a _toddler_ ," MacGyver said, confused and amazed. "Why would it turn him into a toddler?" 

"I don't know, but we gotta get him cleaned up," Bozer said. 

"Bozer, can you and your friends take care of him for a few minutes? I need to get samples of everything in here for analysis. That might provide us a few answers." 

"Yeah, he seems okay physically. I'll let you know, if he starts getting sick or anything." 

Bozer carried a still-crying Murdoc into the outer room of the lab. Riley and Jack stood outside, near the window, gaping in shock.

"Is that really him?" 

"I don't see how it could be anyone else," MacGyver answered, shrugging. "Cassian, come sit down. It's okay. He's alive, at least. I'm going to go get Matty." 

Cassian obeyed, staring in shock, as Bozer took Murdoc to the sink and ran some warm water. He used a sprayer to begin rinsing off the worst of the mess on him. Murdoc struggled, as Bozer ran the sprayer over his hair, still crying loudly. 

"Hey, quit it!" Bozer ordered. 

"Nuuu!" 

"Hold on, Bozer," Jack said, going to the supply area.

"We can't leave this crap in his hair." 

"It's getting in his eyes," Jack said. "Kids hate that. Murdoc!" 

Murdoc didn't respond, continuing to struggle and trying to shove the sprayer away. Jack approached with a towel, trying again to get Murdoc's attention.

"C'mon, 'doc, work with us here." 

Murdoc again ignored his name, placing his hands over his eyes and crying. 

"Dennis!" Riley said.

Murdoc stopped crying abruptly, looking up at her and whimpering softly. 

"Yeah, I thought so," Riley said, smiling a bit. "That's what Helman called him." 

"Yeah, okay, fine," Jack said, sighing. "Dennis, then. We gotta wash your hair, bud. Put that over your eyes."

Murdoc took the small towel from Jack, looking confused and touching his eyes.

"Eyes? Mine?" 

"Yeah, eyes, so we can wash your hair."

"No!" Murdoc piped in his new, child's voice, dropping the towel onto the floor. 

"Look, kid..." 

"Let me try," Cassian said softly, coming over and picking up the towel. "Let them, Dad. Look. You got stuff in your hair." 

Cassian ran trembling fingers through Murdoc's hair, scooping up some of the mess and showing it to him. Murdoc's nose wrinkled. 

"Yugg." 

"Yeah, yuck. You gotta get clean," Cassian said. 

Murdoc took the towel, but didn't seem to get the idea. Gently, Jack took the towel and pressed it over Murdoc's eyes. Murdoc whined, but held still long enough for Bozer to take some soap and wash his hair. Once the mess from Murdoc's hair went down the drain, Bozer put the stopper in the sink and began running warm water for a bath. Murdoc was delighted, giving a squealing laugh. He clapped his hands through the water coming from the tap, then splashed the water gathering in the bottom of the sink. Bozer couldn't resist reaching into the water and sending small splashes at the now-tiny Murdoc. He just laughed, sending larger, careless splashes back. 

Cassian laughed, too, but there was sorrow in it. 

"You okay, Cassian?" Bozer asked. 

"Sure. He's alive," Cassian said softly. 

"Y'know, there's nothing to say this is permanent," Jack said. "He could hit a couple of fast growth spurts and get back to normal or maybe Carmen can do something." 

Cassian didn't answer, looking troubled, as he watched Murdoc play in the water. After a few moments, MacGyver and Matty came in, with another woman, taking in the scene with wide eyes. Murdoc looked up, as the lab door closed, and grinned, making grabby hands at them.

"Matty! Ang's! Ang's!" Murdoc called out, happily. 

"Yes, hello," Matty said, amused. "Cassian, I'm Matty Webber. I'm the director here." 

"Hello," Cassian greeted, over Murdoc, who slowly chanted, "Matty. Ang's," over and over.

"He-he remembers us," Riley said, a bit confused and wary. 

"Well, he remembers your names, at least," the new woman replied. "Children generally start being able to say and remember names around eighteen months. That's when their vocabulary starts really building. I'm Miriam Turner. I'm a child psychologist. Matty wants me to work with Murdoc." 

"Dennis. He doesn't seem to recognize the name Murdoc," Jack told her. 

Miriam came up to the sink, smiling gently. Murdoc looked up at her and began crying, holding his hands out to Jack, who was closest. 

"Whoa, what's the matter, Baby 'doc?" Jack asked, taking the towel and wrapping Murdoc in it, before picking him up.

"Her. No, no." 

"He might be shy of strangers. They can be at that age. I'm going to back off a bit," Miriam said, moving away a couple of feet, away from all of the others. "Ask him your names or give him a name and ask him to point at that person." 

"Okay," MacGyver agreed dubiously. "Dennis. Where's Riley?" 

"'Riley," Murdoc repeated, pointing at her, his tears stopping. 

"Where's Dennis?" Bozer asked.

Murdoc patted his own chest, smiling a bit. 

"Where's Murdoc?" Jack asked, smirking.

Murdoc tilted his head to look at Jack, frowning and shaking his head. 

"No?"

"Okay. Hey. What's my name? Tell me who I am," Bozer said.

"Bozshr." 

"Try body parts now," Miriam instructed. 

"Dennis, can you show me your nose?" Riley asked, laughing at the slightly cross-eyed look Murdoc made, as he pointed to his nose. 

"How about a chin?" Jack asked.

Murdoc placed his finger on Jack's chin.

"No, _your_ chin."

Murdoc touched his own chin, giggling. 

"What's this, Dennis?" MacGyver asked, gently touching Murdoc's ear. 

"Ear." 

"Good job, little guy." 

"What's this?" Cassian asked, touching his own hair.

"'Air." 

"Hair, very good," Matty praised. "Well, Miriam?" 

"Jack, can you set him down? I want to see him try and walk." 

Jack set Murdoc down and left him room to move about. He started with crawling, but pulled himself up after a moment. He wobbled on his feet, almost falling, but then caught himself. He walked over to Cassian, wrapping his arms around Cassian's legs.

"Hi, Dad," Cassian said, stroking his hair. 

"Cass'n!" Murdoc said, before babbling a bit at him.

"Um. Yeah. Okay," Cassian agreed, a bit helplessly.

"Don't worry about what he's saying. It's the back and forth of conversation that's important, not the words," Miriam assured him.

"Okay. Hi, Dad, you feeling better?" Cassian told him, smiling.

"Yah. Bet-ur?" 

"Good, let's see how he does walking longer distances." 

"Dennis, come here, please," Matty said, holding out her hands. 

Murdoc made a happy, burbling sound, walking clumsily over to Matty and hugging her. 

"Very good," she praised, patting his back. 

"Is anyone else a bit weirded out, that apparently we really _are_ Murdoc's favorite people?" Bozer asked, quietly.

No one knew what to say, especially with Cassian present, settling for rueful smiles and thoughtful glances at Murdoc and each other. 

"Hm. Let's see, if he'll let me come near now." 

Miriam walked closer to Murdoc and Matty. She got almost close enough to reach out and touch, when Murdoc let out a long stream of angry baby babbling, shaking his pointer finger at her and breathing anxiously. 

"Miriam, stop," Matty instructed, rubbing Murdoc's back, soothingly. "Dennis. You can trust her. _I_ trust her." 

"Nuuu. Bad," Murdoc whined, burying his face against Matty's stomach.

"Okay, apparently not," Miriam conceded, backing off, but not as far as before. 

"Not to be gross or anything, but is he old enough to use the bathroom by himself?" Cassian asked. 

"No, he's not," Matty said, sighing. "He needs a diaper and clothes, too."

"It'd be huge on him, but he could wear one of my t-shirts." 

"That's a good idea, Cassian. I'll go get one. Your case is just outside," MacGyver said, heading for the door. 

As soon as the door shut between them, Murdoc burst into tears, making grabby hands in MacGyver's direction. 

"NO! No bye. No bye!" 

"For heaven's sake, Baby 'doc, he'll be right back," Jack scolded gently. 

A couple of minutes later, MacGyver came back in, a blue t-shirt and a pull-up in his hand, then frowned, puzzled, at Murdoc, who had his hands over his eyes, sobbing. 

"What happened?" 

"His favorite person left the room," Riley quipped, amused. "You broke his heart, Mac."

"Well, his favorite one of us," Matty amended, smiling gently at Cassian, who shrugged, smiling slightly. 

"Sorry about that," MacGyver said dryly, kneeling in front of Murdoc and gently wiping tears off his cheek. "Hey, calm down. It's okay. Fortunately, Agent Gregson has a kid his age and just happened to have a spare diaper." 

Murdoc stopped crying, looking up at MacGyver and smiling.

MacGyver held the shirt out, so he could slip it over Murdoc's head, telling him, "Here. I have something for you." 

"No!" Murdoc said, loudly, turning and trying to run away. 

Jack caught him, as he stumbled, lifting him up. 

"C'mon, Dennis, time to get dressed."

"No-ohh," Murdoc repeated, slumping down at the waist, so his head was hanging towards the floor. 

"Um, yes? You can't go around naked, kiddo," Riley told him.

"Nek'd?" 

"Yeah, you got a naked, little butt," Bozer reminded him.

"Butt?" Murdoc repeated, reaching up and grabbing his bottom. 

Laughing, Jack pulled Murdoc upright and MacGyver maneuvered his legs into the pull-up, dragging it up over his hips. While Murdoc patted curiously at the diaper, MacGyver slipped the shirt over his head. 

"Oof," Murdoc huffed, shaking his head. 

"Hands," MacGyver instructed, kindly.

Reluctantly, Murdoc held out his hands, one at a time, allowing MacGyver to slip them through the armholes. Carmen entered the area again, smiling slightly. 

"I hate to ask this, but can you take him somewhere else for a bit? There's a lot of evidence and samples to be collected, so I have a team coming in." 

"In a minute. Dr. Carmen, try approaching Dennis, please," Matty ordered.

Carmen obeyed, standing directly in front of Jack and Murdoc. Murdoc stared up at him, solemn, but calm. Miriam hummed. 

"Interesting. See if he'll let you hold him."

"Can I hold you for a minute, Dennis?" Carmen asked, holding out his hands. 

Murdoc shook his head, leaning further into Jack's shoulder, but not fussing. Carmen held out his stethoscope, then pulled it away from Murdoc's hands. 

"I'm surprised he's letting _me_ hold him, actually," Jack said. 

"Well, at least let me listen, okay? Can I listen?" Carmen asked.

Murdoc touched his own ear, looking puzzled.

"That's right," Carmen agreed, resting his stethoscope on Murdoc's chest. "Can you lean him forward a bit, Agent Dalton?" 

Jack cooperated, angling Murdoc around. Carmen put the stethoscope against his back and listened, then nodded in approval.

"His heart rate and breathing are both just fine. He seems to be in good health. He'll need monitoring, of course, but, for now, this appears to be over." 

"So, how much cognitive memory is he likely to have? He definitely knows us," MacGyver said.

"Mm, not really," Miriam corrected. "Beyond your names, he probably has nearly no cognitive memory, as you say, at all. All of his cognitive development, so far, seems age appropriate to, well, his current size." 

"But, he does have some recognition of us," Riley argued.

"Certainly, but a child's mind, especially at this age, just isn't developed enough to retain the memories of an adult with Murdoc's experiences. Not consciously, anyway. What he does have is emotional memory, if you will. He knows how he feels about people and, perhaps, objects."

"So, why does he react well to Carmen, but not to you?"

"Well, Murdoc's lifestyle would make wariness of strangers necessary. That instinct could still be with him, in addition to a child's natural fear of strangers. Murdoc met Carmen, before this happened, right? That could have left him with a neutral to positive emotional impression. I never met the adult Murdoc. He has no impression of me to guide him." 

"So, he knows he loves me, but doesn't know he's my dad?" Cassian asked.

"I believe so," Miriam agreed. 

"All right. We'll run with that for now. Let's go to the conference room and let Dr. Carmen continue his work." 

**Phoenix hallway 2:30 P.M.**

Everyone, except Carmen, filed out into the hallway. Matty led the way towards the conference room, but motioned everyone to one side, when a couple of Phoenix agents passed by with a prisoner. They had a middle-aged man, with long, dark hair held in a ponytail, in cuffs and walking between them. As they walked past Jack, Murdoc frowned and blew raspberries at the prisoner. The man stopped, glaring at Murdoc.

"Up yours, too, kid!" 

"MMmmph!" Murdoc grunted, angrily, turning and burying his face in Jack's neck to sulk. 

"Hey, Baby 'doc, why so rude?" Jack asked, chuckling, but confused. He looked at the prisoner and frowned. "Wait. I recognize you." 

"You should. He was there, during the exchange with Fletcher," MacGyver told him, amused.

"Oh! You're a member of the Collective!" Jack crowed. "Looks like we got you, now."

"I turned myself in," the prisoner snarled. "We gift-wrapped that crazy bastard for you and you let him get away. Let's see, if you can do a better job keeping him out, than you did keeping him in." 

"Yeah, let's just see about that," Jack agreed, openly gloating and patting Murdoc's back.

"Get rid of him," Matty ordered the other agents. "Come on." 

"Y'know, you started all that, Baby 'doc," Jack told him, as he followed Matty into the conference room. 

Murdoc just blew more raspberries, not looking up from Jack's shoulder. Jack set him down, near one of the chairs, letting him move around. 

"Miriam, what are your thoughts on how old he is?"

"Physically, I'd say he's about fifteen or sixteen months old. He can walk, but he's still a bit wobbly. He's more advanced, mentally. Mentally and emotionally, I'd say he's about nineteen or twenty months. So, we already know Murdoc was physically healthy and very intelligent. So my best guess is he's seventeen, maybe eighteen months. He's probably a bit small for his age, but smart." 

Murdoc wobbled by, trying to bypass Miriam to get to Riley, who had sat down and opened up her laptop. He started to grab the back of the laptop and Miriam instinctively reached out to stop him, pulling him gently back. Murdoc screamed, twisting around and hitting at her. 

"No, no hitting," Miriam said firmly, her voice calm, but Murdoc didn't listen. 

Sitting down on the floor, Murdoc screamed and cried, thumping his hands against the floor. 

"Okay, it's nap time," Matty declared, making Murdoc cry even harder. "Jack, Macgyver, go shopping. He needs diapers, pull-ups maybe, and clothes. Jack has nieces and nephews, so he should be able to guess sizes. Get him some toys, too. Bozer, go help Carmen and get your own lab work done. Riley, you can work on your own projects. Miriam...thank you. You can go for now. We'll talk more later." 

Everyone gave a chorus of agreement, everyone, except Riley, standing and preparing to go to their allotted tasks. 

"Jack, place him on the couch, before you go." 

While Jack obeyed, Matty turned to Cassian. 

"I know you're too old, generally, for naps, but it's been a long, hard day. Why don't you go lay down in my office for a bit? He'll be fine." 

"Can I lay down with him?" Cassian asked.

"No," Matty said, with gentle firmness. "He's throwing a fit and I don't want that reinforced. He needs to calm down and sleep." 

"Okay. Through there?" Cassian asked, pointing towards her door. 

"That's right. Go ahead, now." 

Matty turned to the couch, where Murdoc was sitting up, crying.

"Lay down, Dennis." 

"Noo," Murdoc cried out, shaking his head. 

"Yes," Matty said firmly. "You're tired and need sleep." 

"Uh uh," Murdoc fussed, knocking himself against the back of the couch.

"Dennis. Lay down," Matty said, gently guiding him down onto his side. 

"ANG'S!" Murdoc yelled, sitting back up.

"He's gone shopping. Now, lay your head down." 

Angrily, Murdoc flounced down against the cushions, whining. 

"I know, you're angry and exhausted. Go to sleep." 

Soon enough, Murdoc's crying and whining softened to sniffles, before settling into the soft breathing of deep sleep. His thumb made its way into his mouth. Matty sighed, reaching out to gently stroke his hair. 

"Keep an eye on him, please, Riley. I'll be back in a few minutes." 

"Sure, Matty." 

Matty left, glancing at the wall clock. It was a little after two. She sighed. It was too soon for everything to be magically resolved, but she began making plans for where the children would sleep that night. She passed by Robbie Jenkins' open office door, amused to see him ignoring a half-eaten lunch, in favor of crocheting. She gave a brief knock on his door, before walking in.

"What are you making, Robbie?" 

"Baby blankets, ironically enough. Is it true about Murdoc getting 'de-aged?'"

"I realize that's going to become common knowledge around here. We are an agency of spies, after all, but don't flaunt it. And, don't talk about it outside of work." 

"Of course not. Would you like a blanket for him? I donate half of these anyway," Robbie said, pushing a large tote full of blankets towards her. 

"That's kind of you," Matty said, impressed.

"He's gonna be in diapers and go through puberty again. That's punishment enough in my books." 

Matty made an amused noise, looking through the blankets, which weren't just blankets. At one corner of each blanket was the head of an animal or character. The blanket itself was colored to match the head. Matty was impressed by their quality. She doubted a professional could do much better. She found a fox, done in a lovely, brownish red. Robbie had managed to give the fox a slightly sly, amused look. Matty took out two twenty dollar bills and gave them to him. 

"Don't argue. Take the money," she ordered, then smiled. "Thank you, Robbie."

"You're welcome."


	2. The Child is a Question

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team has a baby Murdoc on their hands and they aren't sure what to do about it.

**Conference room. 3:30 P.M. Same, Long Day.**

Matty ran her errands, taking reports and checking on various agents, before heading back to the conference room. Inside, she found Riley typing away. Bozer was back, too, going through a stack of reports. Murdoc was still sleeping soundly. Matty placed the blanket over him, placing the fox's head near to Murdoc's. 

"He's barely twitched and Cassian's asleep, too," Riley reported softly.

"Good. They both need it, though we can't let them sleep too long."

"What's going to happen to them?" Bozer asked.

"I'm not entirely sure. I'd like to keep them together, but...Murdoc presents a unique set of problems." 

"I created some identity papers, social security and all, for him. It'd only take a few keystrokes to get them into the proper databanks."

"Not quite yet," Matty decided. "First thing tomorrow, probably." 

"I've been sitting here, watching him and...how does a little kid like that end up, well, Murdoc?" Riley asked.

"Bad role models, no role models, certain mental illnesses...I don't really believe in bad seeds. No one is just bad, with no choice in the matter." 

"You really think he's a sociopath? I mean, other than him being an assassin, there's no proof. All we have is his word for it and, with him, 'unreliable narrator' is a huge understatement," Bozer pointed out.

"It's possible. That's one reason I brought Miriam in on this. She's good at her job, which means being good with kids." 

MacGyver and Jack came back in, carrying several bags, including some from a local fried chicken joint. MacGyver set the clothes bags at the end of the couch, while Jack unpacked the food onto the table, passing around drinks. He set the two Sprites he'd gotten for the children on the table. 

"Okay, really?" Matty asked, seeing the food. 

"Hey, be proud of us!" Jack protested. "We got all kinds of good things _and_ we got the clothes all laundered and ready to wear." 

"Good job, guys." 

She turned her attention to MacGyver, who was gazing rather sadly down at Murdoc. 

"Mac?" 

"How are we going to find someone to take care of him? We can't give him to some random person, no matter how good-natured. Just because he can't remember now, doesn't mean he never will. He needs someone who knows who he was, so they can protect him and guide him. We can't risk someone abusive or neglectful raising him. We know where that leads, with him." 

"Yeah, plus there's always the chance one of his enemies will find out what happened and come after him and whoever has him," Jack agreed. 

Murdoc woke up with a long yawn, sitting up. Startled, he picked up the fox blanket, holding it up for inspection. 

"Dog," he announced, amazed. "Woof!" 

"That's a fox," MacGyver corrected, smiling. 

"Fahgs?" 

"Don't foxes bark though? He wasn't entirely wrong," Riley defended.

"Barg?" Murdoc asked. "Fahgs. Barg. Barg! Woof!" 

"Yeah, foxes bark," MacGyver told him. "What are you going to name your new fox friend?" 

"Mulder!" Jack suggested, laughing. 

"Seriously, Jack?" Bozer scolded.

"Let him come up with something," MacGyver said, frowning lightly. "Dennis, what's his name? Can you think of a name?" 

"BARG!" Murdoc said, waving the fox head at MacGyver.

"You're gonna name him Bark? Okay, that's cool," MacGyver praised, grinning.

Murdoc held the blanket so the fox's head was on top of his own, then wrapped the blanket around him, concealing his face. 

"WOOF!" 

"Hey," MacGyver said, playfully, "where did Dennis go? I see a fox named Bark, but there's supposed to be a Dennis." 

"Uh oh! I hope Bark didn't eat him up!" Jack teased. 

"Oh, no! I better check." 

MacGyver made a show of searching Murdoc, making sure not to dislodge the blanket. Murdoc giggled, finally throwing the blanket open and grinning up at MacGyver.

"There's Dennis!" MacGyver exclaimed, chuckling. 

"As adorable as this is, we have work to do," Matty told them. "We have to make arrangements for tonight and figure out what we're going to do long term." 

"Have you called social services?" 

"No, and for the reasons you stated, I'd rather not. We're better off solving this ourselves, before or instead of alerting the civil authorities. Technically, 'Dennis' doesn't even exist." 

Cassian came out, yawning and still looking a bit tired. 

"Can I have some chicken?" he asked.

"Sure, buddy, help yourself," Jack encouraged. 

"Are you okay, Cassian?" 

"I guess so." 

"If the civil authorities don't know about Murdoc, or Cassian, why don't Bozer and I put them up for the night?" MacGyver suggested. "That'll give us some time to figure out what to do next. Nasha is visiting, too, so we'll have plenty of people to look after the boys, if anything happens." 

"All right," Matty agreed. "Since you're volunteering, that will work for tonight. Just be sure to have them back first thing tomorrow."

"Will do," MacGyver agreed. 

"All right. Let them finish eating, then you can take them home. They could both use a chance to play and run around." 

"You hungry, Dennis?" MacGyver asked, picking him up and setting him down, next to the table. 

"Shouldn't you put clothes on him, first?" Riley asked. 

"Why? He'd just get them dirty eating," Jack pointed out. 

"Yeah, good point," Riley conceded, watching Murdoc grab a chicken tender and begin gnawing on it. 

As soon as they were done eating, MacGyver gathered up the children and their things, then took them home. The drive was mostly quiet, except for Murdoc trying to sing along with the radio. MacGyver studied Cassian, noticing he only smiled a bit at Murdoc's faltering attempt at music. Cassian spent most of the ride gazing out the car window, deep in his thoughts. MacGyver gave him his space, until they got to his house. Hearing the front door open, Nasha came to greet MacGyver.

"Hi, Angus," she said warmly, before stopping in surprise at the sight of the children, as Bozer came in behind them.

"Na-sa," Murdoc said, pointing at her, with his other arm wrapped around the back of MacGyver's neck. 

"Hello, little one," Nasha greeted, reaching out to tickle his cheek.

Murdoc squirmed, giggling. 

"He knows her, too?" Cassian asked, surprised. 

"No, he just kept pretty close tabs on us," MacGyver said, sharing a dry look with Bozer. 

"Hey, Nasha," Bozer greeted. "Meet Dennis and Cassian. They're gonna be staying the night." 

"Yeah, it's a work-related thing," MacGyver agreed. "Cassian, this is my girlfriend, Nasha. She's visiting from Nigeria."

"Hello, Cassian." 

"Well, we brought you here, so you could run around and play. What would you like to do?" Bozer asked, expecting the boy to ask about video games.

Cassian just shrugged.

"I don't really feel like playing," he admitted. 

MacGyver smiled, sadly at him.

"Well, how about this, then. We'll leave Dennis with Nasha and Bozer and go to a park nearby. There's walking paths there and we can just walk about a bit. Sound good?" 

"Yeah, that sounds good," Cassian agreed gratefully. 

"That okay with you guys?" 

"Sure," Bozer agreed dryly. "As long as you get Dennis to agree. Otherwise, he's gonna scream and cry all the time you're gone, because 'Ang's' left him." 

"Uh, yeah. Hey, Dennis," MacGyver said, waiting for Murdoc to look at him. "I'm going to go bye with Cassian, for a bit. Okay?"

"No!" 

"Yes. You're gonna stay and play with Nasha and Bozer."

"Na-sa? Bozshr?" 

"Yeah, you're gonna stay with them."

"No stay." 

"Yeah, you're gonna stay here. Come on. Go to Bozer." 

"No," Murdoc said, launching himself at Nasha, who caught him with a laugh. 

"Don't take it personally, Bozer," MacGyver advised. "I think he's just being defiant."

"That or he hasn't forgiven me for washing his hair, yet," Bozer said, chuckling.

"NO WASH!" Murdoc said, wrapping his arms around his head. 

"No, we're not gonna do that again," Bozer assured him, scolding playfully. "Paranoid little thing." 

"Okay, we'll back in about an hour. Bye, Dennis." 

"Bye, D-ennis," Cassian echoed.

"Bye! Ang's, bye. Cass'n, bye!" Murdoc said, waving his hand. 

"Have fun," Nasha encouraged. "Come on, Dennis. What shall we do? Hm?"

**Public park 4:30 P.M.**

MacGyver drove Cassian to the park and picked a path that led through a flower garden, with benches and fountains. They walked silently for a few minutes. 

"Cassian? You seem pretty deep in thought. I, uh, know this hard on you." 

"My dad was a bad guy, wasn't he?" 

"Cassian..."

"I'm young, not dumb. You guys didn't come to the cabin to pay a visit. And, you don't talk about him, like he was a friend." 

"No, we didn't," MacGyver agreed, sighing. "We were there to arrest him and take you into protective custody." 

"I wasn't really sleeping earlier, just dozing and thinking."

"That's okay."

"I heard Ms. Matty and Ms. Riley talking. They said my dad was...himself, because of how he grew up."

"We don't know much about your dad, actually, especially his childhood."

"Me neither. He never talked about it. But, growing up being _studied_ and giving blood samples all the time or whatever...that's not good, right?"

"No, it's not," MacGyver agreed, hesitantly. "But, it's the only way to get your dad back." 

"I love my dad. I don't know what bad thing he did, but he's a good dad."

"No one wants to hurt your dad, Cassian. We just want to fix this situation." 

"Can you though?" Cassian complained. "You said no one knows anything about this. What if they try to turn him back and accidentally hurt him?" 

"That's a risk," MacGyver agreed. 

"Our teacher says science isn't like in the movies. He says discovering stuff takes years and years. So, wouldn't he be mostly grown anyways, by the time they figure anything out?" 

"That's very likely. So, you don't want us to try?"

"No. I'd rather him stay a baby, than be a science experiment." 

"Fair enough," MacGyver conceded, feeling a bit proud of the boy. "You have to understand, though. He's going to need some medical monitoring. We don't know what exactly has been done to him. This could cause his cells to go haywire or any number of other things."

"Cancer?"

"Maybe. We can't know. He'll need regular physical check-ups, to make sure he's developing normally." 

"Will we be allowed to stay together?"

"I don't know. I hope so. It's a hard situation, because of so many things. Finding someone to take him in isn't going to be easy, because it can't be just anyone." 

"He likes you," Cassian pointed out, not sure why, but grasping at straws.

"He does, but I'm not married and I travel a lot. I'm not sure that'd be good for him, either." 

"We're going to end up in foster care, at least for a while, aren't we? Or, I am, anyway."

"Probably. Don't worry. Matty will probably pick your foster parents and she's an excellent judge of character." 

"Yeah." 

Without warning, Cassian began crying, all the bottled up stress coming loose and pouring out. MacGyver winced, placing a comforting hand the back of Cassian's neck. Cassian moved forward, burying his face against MacGyver's chest. 

"He's dead. My dad is dead," Cassian admitted out loud, sobbing. 

"Yeah. I'm sorry," MacGyver agreed, sadly. "But, Dennis is still here and he's still your family. I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you don't end up alone." 

"Can you do that?" 

"Well, not on my own," MacGyver admitted, giving a small smirk. "But, I bet Riley and Matty can." 

"I like Matty." 

"Yeah, so you probably should grieve, but...don't give up all hope, just yet.

"I won't," Cassian promised, releasing MacGyver. 

MacGyver walked silently beside Cassian, ruminating. He was amazed, and a bit touched, that Cassian had even hinted at MacGyver adopting them. It made him wonder what, exactly, Murdoc had told his son about him. The assassin was turning out to be not only secretive, but downright enigmatic. MacGyver's lips twisted in a wry smile. Murdoc was metaphorically dead and his secrets essentially so. The only thing left of him seemed to be his love for his son and his strange attachment to his enemies. Everything else seemed simplified down to the basics of early childhood. 

**MacGyver's house. 5:45 P.M.**

MacGyver and Cassian got home to find Murdoc sitting at the table, happily scribbling on paper with some colored pencils. Bozer sat next to him, drawing. He looked up at their entrance, with an exasperated smile.

"This is the third picture of Bark I've done for him." 

"And whose fault is that?" MacGyver asked, smirking.

"Yours. I'd blame Matty, but she's scarier than both of us put together."

"That's true," MacGyver agreed, laughing. 

"Ang's! Look?" Murdoc asked, then took his pencil and drew quick, furious circles all across his paper. "Look, Ang's? I did!" 

"Yeah, I see your pretty circles." 

"Surkles," Murdoc repeatedly happily. "Surkles. Cass'n! Draw me?"

"Sure, uh, Dennis," Cassian agreed, taking a peek at Nasha, who was sitting across from Bozer, reading. 

Cassian and MacGyver both took places at the table, contributing with varying degrees of skill to the pictures and wild pencil marks decorating the papers scattered across the table. 

**MacGyver's bedroom. 2 A.M.**

"Ang's. Aa-aaang's," a soft voice cooed directly into MacGyver's face. 

MacGyver woke with a start, hearing vague remnants of Murdoc's taunts to come "play." The smaller version loomed in front of him, smiling gleefully. 

"Dennis? Why are you awake?" 

"Ang's, train!" Murdoc announced, holding up the toy train Jack had selected as one of his new toys. It was made of heavy plastic, with a small amount of real metal. The exterior was painted a metallic, cobalt blue. "Choo-choo! Choo-choo!" 

Murdoc pushed the train around on the bed in the small gap between him and MacGyver. MacGyver gave a shaky laugh, sitting up in bed. He shook his head, as Murdoc played with his train. 

"Ang's play?" Murdoc asked, holding the train out to him. 

"Mm, thanks anyway," MacGyver said, chuckling. "It's time to sleep, buddy."

"No-ooo. Choo-choo!" Murdoc argued. 

"Yep. Let's take the choo-choo back to bed. It's a tired choo-choo." 

"Tie-urd?"

"Yeah, sleepy."

"No," Murdoc insisted, cuddling the train against his chest. "Na-sa sleep? NA-SA!" 

"Shhhh, yes, she's asleep," MacGyver said, placing his hand gently across Murdoc's mouth. "Don't wake her." 

"Wake."

"No, no wake." 

MacGyver carried Murdoc back down into the living room, settling on the couch with him. Cassian was sleeping in Bozer's room. Bozer had elected to grab a bag and head over to Leanna's for the night. MacGyver and Nasha had tucked Murdoc into bed on the couch. MacGyver picked Bark up from the floor, wrapping it around Murdoc. 

"Okay. You have your train and you have Bark. Go to sleep," MacGyver instructed.

"No." 

"Murdoc, please don't do this. Sorry. Dennis, I mean." 

"'Doc? Baby doc?" 

"Yeah, thanks for that, Jack," MacGyver muttered, leaning Murdoc against his shoulder. "Please, lay down, now." 

"Choo-choo!" 

"We can play with the choo-choo tomorrow." 

Murdoc gave a long yawn. 

"Yeah, that's what I thought," MacGyver said, smugly.

"No sleep," Murdoc said sulkily, laying down on MacGyver's chest.

"Sure. You keep telling yourself that."

"Tell tha'. Yah," Murdoc agreed, nodding. 

"Shhh," MacGyver encouraged, ruffling his hair. 

"Ang's nigh'?" Murdoc said, drowsily. 

"Yep. I'm sleepy," MacGyver said.

Murdoc didn't answer, so MacGyver looked down at him. Murdoc's face was turned up just enough for MacGyver to see that the boy had fallen back asleep. Smiling, MacGyver closed his eyes, letting himself fall asleep, too.


	3. Come Safely Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A senator tries to interfere and the decision is made about Cassian and Murdoc.
> 
> Also, just to explain, Jill doesn't get mentioned, even though she is dead. I just thought the writers of the show tried too hard to build up her importance, _after her death_. She was on the fringes of the Fam, but I never got the impression that any of them were particularly close to her or saw her, other than very occasionally, outside of work. So, in this continuity, her death angered them, as any death would, but didn't incite particular, personal feelings of vengeance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a moment of child abuse in this chapter, where an adult grabs a child, then screams and yells, terrifying him. It's towards the end of the chapter. Thank you!

**Phoenix Foundation. 9 A.M. The Next Morning.**

MacGyver walked into the Phoenix building with Jack at his side and Murdoc in his arms. Cassian was with Nasha, spending the day out and about, seeing the sights and having some fun. Bozer was down in the labs, helping prepare prosthetics for another team, while Riley did research for them. 

"So, you think she's gonna have a plan for Baby 'doc and the kid, yet?" Jack asked, as they went down the hall. 

"I hope so. We need to have one in place soon or the decision could be taken from us." 

"Ang's. Down. Down!" 

"Okay, okay, you can walk, but keep close." 

"Baby!" Murdoc announced, trying to run across the lobby, but stumbling, managing, at best, a fast waddle. 

"Dennis!" MacGyver called, scolding. "Get back here." 

Murdoc ignored him, stopping in front of Agent Tammy Laurents, who was sitting on a bench against one wall. She smiled at Murdoc.

"Hello, little guy. Who're you?" 

"Den's," Murdoc answered, then pointed at the bundle in her arms. "'At's baby."

"Yes, he is. Would you like to see the baby?" Tammy offered, as MacGyver and Jack caught up.

"Uh huh." 

Tammy shifted the baby, so he was laying across her lap, pushing the blanket further away from his face. MacGyver and Jack just stood close by, shaking their heads and grinning. 

"Ahhhh!" Murdoc exclaimed with awed glee, clapping his hands. 

"This is Alex." 

"Alks?" 

"Al-ex." 

"Ahl-icks. Awwwww," Murdoc said happily, crowding close. "Mine!"

"No, not yours, I'm afraid," Tammy laughed.

"He likes babies," Jack said, dryly, turning to MacGyver. "Would you have guessed that?"

"Not in a million years. C'mon, Dennis, we gotta go."

"Noooo, baby. Ah-licks!" Murdoc protested. 

"Oh, you better go with Mac. Besides, Alex needs to eat, soon."

"Eat? Ah-licks eat?" 

"Yup, it's almost time to eat," Tammy repeated patiently. 

"Eat," Murdoc told Alex, patting him gently on the chest. 

"C'mon, Baby 'doc, we gotta scram," Jack urged. 

"Ohhhh," Murdoc sighed, disappointed. 

Leaning forward, he placed a messy kiss on the baby's cheek, with the unfettered affection of the very young. 

"Bye. Ahl-icks, eat." 

Reaching down, Jack picked him up, ignoring his "oh" of protest. 

"Bye, Tammy," MacGyver and Jack both told her, smiling wryly.

"Good luck, guys." 

"Murdoc once told me he found humans repulsive," MacGyver mused.

"Well, that's a helpful attitude, if you're gonna be an assassin," Jack said, carelessly. "Of course, Murdoc also liked to lie, a LOT." 

"Yeah and apparently strangers are okay, if they have a baby." 

They entered the conference room, finding Matty and Miriam sitting in chairs, talking. Once MacGyver closed the door, Jack set Murdoc down, giving him the bag of toys they had brought. 

"What's up?" Jack asked.

"I've been discussing with Miriam what sort of care Murdoc is going to need, as a potential sociopath." 

"I actually agree with you, MacGyver. He really needs to be with someone who knows his history and the potential dangers. Simply placing him with a loving family could go very, very wrong," Miriam said.

"Sure, but who would qualify? I mean, normal kids need a lot of attention. Cassian certainly needs some right now. That's why he's with Nasha."

"Very true. The problem is he's going to need a great deal of unconditional love and anyone who knows who he was might have a hard time providing that." 

"Aw, c'mon," Jack scoffed. "Look at the kid. He's not Murdoc. He's a baby!" 

"Says the guy who calls him 'Baby 'doc.' Sure, he's cute, adorable even, but that will only protect him until the first time he lies, or steals something, or bites someone. Then, whoever is gonna ask: is that normal baby behavior or his issues peeking through?" MacGyver argued. 

"Which is not good for him," Miriam agreed. "He needs someone who can use their knowledge of his past as an asset, to keep it from happening again. He doesn't have to become a full-blown sociopath, not with treatment and careful parenting." 

"Do you have someone in mind?" 

"I'm afraid I don't, no," Miriam said, then jumped, as her purse hit the floor. 

Murdoc ran across the room, the pen he had grabbed from her purse clutched in his hand. MacGyver sighed, giving an exasperated chuckle. 

"See, that isn't an unusual thing for a small child to do. They haven't really learned the concept of personal property," Miriam said.

"Yeah," MacGyver said, standing up. "Dennis. Give it back." 

Grinning, Murdoc stood across the room, pressing the pen's button over and over. Ignoring MacGyver, he made a clicking noise with his tongue, mimicking the sound the pen made. 

"You like that sound?" MacGyver asked, taking his own, nicer pen from his jacket pocket, pushing its button. "This one's better." 

"Ooooo," Murdoc warbled, making grabby hands at MacGyver. "Mine!"

MacGyver held the pen away.

"Trade," he countered, firmly. "Give Miriam her pen back and I'll give you this."

"Bagg?"

"Yup. Give the pen back to Miriam," MacGyver agreed, pointing first at the pen, then at Miriam.

"Mmmm, Ang's!" Murdoc declared, holding the pen out to him. 

"Nope. If you can get close enough to _take_ the pen, you can get close enough to give it back." 

Murdoc gave a soft moan, but slowly edged closer to Miriam, holding the pen out as far as he could. As soon as he was close enough, Miriam took hold of the tip of the pen, waiting for Murdoc to release it, before taking it back.

"Thank you, Dennis." 

Murdoc ignored her, swerving around her to get to MacGyver. Grinning, MacGyver leaned down, giving the pen to Murdoc. 

"There you go. Enjoy," MacGyver told him, ruffling his hair, as Murdoc began clicking the pen. 

"Well done, MacGyver," Miriam praised. "You seem to be a natural." 

"Thanks." 

"Mac, Miriam and I are going to go through Phoenix personnel files and see if we can find some likely candidates for potential adoptive parents. I need you to take Murdoc to see Dr. Carmen. He wants to do a more thorough physical exam. After that...I don't know, take him to play with Bozer."

"Yes, ma'am," MacGyver said, picking Murdoc up. 

"Bye? No bye! Matty!" 

"Later, Dennis," Matty promised, with gentle command. "Go with Mac, now." 

"Mag?" 

"Angus," Jack said, snickering. 

"Ang's!" Murdoc repeated cheerfully, patting MacGyver's cheek. 

"Yeah, me. Let's go see Dr. Carmen."

"Carmen?" 

"Yeah," MacGyver agreed, carrying him out the door. 

MacGyver carried Murdoc into Dr. Carmen's lab and set him down on the exam table. Murdoc clutched Bark to him, looking around. Grinning, Carmen came over.

"Good morning, gentlemen."

"Hey, Doc. We brought your patient back for a visit," Jack announced.

"So I see. Good morning, Dennis." 

"Morn'."

"Well, let's start with the basics," Carmen said, picking up his stethoscope. "Let's see how the heart and lungs are doing. Okay?" 

"'Kay?" Murdoc repeated, not looking particularly interested. 

Carmen placed the stethoscope on Murdoc's chest. Murdoc tried to grab at it, but Carmen moved it away to his back. While Carmen was leaning over him, Murdoc noticed the shiny blue and red pens, tucked into Carmen's front pocket. Slowly, Murdoc pulled out the red one, catching Carmen's attention. Murdoc stared boldly up at Carmen, as he took the pen.

"Hey, now. What are you doing with my pen?" 

Murdoc answered by clicking the button on the red pen, holding it close to himself. 

"You like pens, huh? I need that, though. Can you give it back?" Carmen asked, reaching towards the pen.

"Uh! Mine!" Murdoc protested. 

"No, not yours. Let me have it, please." 

"How many pens do you need, Baby 'doc?" Jack asked, laughing. 

"Yah?" Murdoc answered, leaning forward, attempting to draw on Carmen's white lab coat.

"Oh, hey, no, don't do that," Carmen scolded mildly, laughing and moving further back. 

"Dennis," MacGyver said, firmly. "Give that back." 

"Uh uh!" Murdoc said, twisting away from Carmen. 

Carmen just shook his head, bending over and taking the pen. Murdoc made a string of angry noises, then flopped hard back onto the exam table, curling up, crying, and knocking Bark to the floor. The adults just sighed. 

"Well, as long as he's mad, we may as well get this next bit over," Carmen said. "I need to draw some blood." 

"I better help with this," Jack said, picking up Murdoc, who squirmed and screamed.

"Stop that, Dennis," MacGyver said firmly. 

"Noo-ohhhhhh," Murdoc wailed. 

Carmen held out two band-aids, one covered with dinosaurs and the other with trucks.

"Which one do you want?"

Sniffling, Murdoc stopped crying, quickly forgetting his anger.

"No trugg," Murdoc said, pushing that one away, then tapping the dinosaur bandaid.

"All right," Carmen agreed.

Carmen gently, but firmly, grabbed Murdoc's arm, using a bit of cotton to apply a disinfectant. 

"Just a pinch, Dennis," Carmen said soothingly, then inserted the needle into Murdoc's vein. 

Murdoc whimpered, keeping his eyes on the needle, but didn't fight. He watched, avidly, as Carmen filled two small vials with blood. Smiling soothingly, Carmen finished and applied the dinosaur band-aid.

"You're a brave boy. That didn't bother you at all." 

"Mine," Murdoc complained, pointing at the pens in Carmen's pocket. 

"Can you ask?" Carmen suggested. 

"As'?" 

"Mm hm. Instead of grabbing, say please." 

"As'? Pleese?" 

"Good boy," Carmen said, handing him the red pen. 

"Jagg," Murdoc cooed, then held the pen up to Jack's ear, pressing the button a couple of times. 

"Yep, I hear it, Baby 'doc," Jack assured him. "At this rate, you're gonna end up with a whole bouquet of those things." 

"Bohg? Eh?" 

"Never mind," Jack said, chuckling. "A lot!"

"Lot," Murdoc agreed, cheerfully, nodding. 

"Well, that's all I need for now," Carmen told them, chuckling. "Good-bye, Dennis."

"Bye," Murdoc said, waving a bit, still distracted by his new pen. 

"See you later, Dr. Carmen," MacGyver said, chuckling. "Come on, you two. Let's go visit Bozer." 

"Bozshr!" Murdoc called out, as if expecting him to appear.

"No, we're going to him," Jack corrected, standing up. 

"And, you are going to behave in his lab," MacGyver told Murdoc, picking up Bark, then him.

"Have?"

"Be good." 

"M'good," Murdoc agreed, happily.

"Not often enough," Jack said, dryly. "We'll get you there, though, Baby 'doc." 

They entered Bozer's lab area and found him carefully painting a prosthetic mask. He looked up briefly, as they entered, then finished adding color to the cheekbones. Bozer grinned.

"Hey there. What's up?" 

"Matty sent us down to visit," MacGyver explained, setting Murdoc and Bark down. 

"Bozshr!" 

"Hi, Dennis," Bozer said, grinning. "I wonder how he'll react to Sparky." 

"Spargy?" 

"That would be me. Hello, Dennis," the robot said, drawing Murdoc's attention. 

Murdoc's eyes widened and he took a couple of slow steps towards Sparky, clutching Bark close. 

"How are you today?" Sparky asked, making Murdoc jump nervously, watching the light display that served as Sparky's mouth. 

"Do you like that?" Bozer asked. 

"'At?" Murdoc repeated, pointing at Sparky.

"He's a robot. He helps me down here." 

"Robot?"

Murdoc took a few more, careful steps towards Sparky, stopping a few feet away. Murdoc put Bark's face in front of his own and made a low, growling noise. Woofing sharply, he waved Bark at Sparky. 

"Oh, dear. I don't believe the young man is pleased." 

"That is a very hostile bark," Jack drawled. 

"It's okay, Dennis," MacGyver said soothingly.

Ignoring him, Murdoc walked slowly in a circle around Sparky, never facing away. He kept Bark in front of him, continuing to make growling noises. 

"I promise I'm harmless," Sparky said, following Murdoc's progress as best he could. 

"Dennis, he's a machine," Bozer said, laughing a bit. 

Murdoc looked questioningly at Bozer, then sneaked forward and poked Sparky in the leg. 

"Is he attacking? I'm not actually capable of pain." 

"I think curiosity is winning out over wariness," MacGyver mused, grinning. 

"Would you like me to play you some music, Dennis?" Sparky asked, once the boy was in front of him again. 

"Mus'k?" 

"Certainly," Sparky agreed, finding some children's music on the internet and filtering it through his mouthpiece. 

Murdoc gave an awed sigh, as "Pop Goes the Weasel" began playing. Reaching out, he began poking and prodding at various parts of Sparky, then grabbed and pulled on one of his cables. 

"No, no, Dennis!" Bozer said, panicking a bit. "Don't hurt him."

"I am unable..."

"Will you shut it?" Bozer scolded. "He's a baby. I'm putting it in a way he'll understand!" 

Mimicking Bozer, Murdoc waved a stern finger at Sparky, scolding incoherently, before demanding, "Mus'k!" 

"Yes, Dennis, of course," Sparky assured him, beginning to play The Farmer in the Dell. 

Clapping, Murdoc began singing falteringly along, smiling brightly. After a moment, he tried to climb up onto Sparky's lap. Laughing, Jack gave him a boost.

"Fat lot of good you'll be, during the robot apocalypse," Jack teased. 

"Spargy. Train! Choo-choo!" 

"I'm not sure I understood that," Sparky admitted, continuing to play The Farmer in the Dell. 

"I think he wants a song about trains," MacGyver explains. "He likes the toy train you got for him, Jack." 

"Well, yeah. What kid wouldn't?"

"Oh, certainly," Sparky agreed, playing "Choo-choo Train" for Murdoc. 

Murdoc bounced up and down, clapping and trying to sing the unfamiliar song. Sparky continued looking around the lab, patiently waiting for instructions to help Bozer with his work. After a few minutes, Murdoc stood up and grabbed the sides of Sparky's face, turning the faceplate towards himself. He stared hard into Sparky's eyes. 

"Ah, yes?" Sparky asked. 

"Eyes?" Murdoc asked, touching the indents in the robot's face. 

"Yes, those are my eyes, what passes for them, at least." 

"Nose?" 

"I don't really need a nose." 

"Nose," Murdoc said insistently, tapping his own nose. 

"Yes, that's your nose," Sparky agreed. "Would you like a song about the human form?" 

"Hum'? No?" 

"I see. How about dogs? Children usually enjoy that, don't they?" Sparky asked, beginning to play "How Much is that Doggy in the Window?." 

"WOOF!" 

"Sorry for interrupting your work, Bozer," MacGyver said, sheepishly.

"Nah, it's okay. I was about ready for a break and this is entertaining." 

MacGyver heard his ringtone, indicating a text message. He read it and grimaced, going over to Murdoc and picking him up.

"That's Matty. She wants Dennis in the conference room." 

"You think she found a home for him?" 

"That'd be pretty fast. But, we'll find out." 

"Let's go."

"Good luck, guys. Bye, Dennis," Bozer said, waving a bit at the boy.

"Bye. Bozshr! By-yyye!" 

The cold atmosphere in the conference room was proof enough that Matty had not called them to announce Dennis' new home. A tall, hunched man stood in the center of the conference room, his murky brown eyes flat and malicious. He managed to stare haughtily at Matty, as she glared up at him. Instinctively, MacGyver's arms tightened around Murdoc.

"MacGyver, Jack, this is Senator Terrance Darven. He's here to discuss what happens to Dennis next." 

"No, I'm not," Darven disagreed, coldly. "I'm here to take Murdoc into custody." 

"He's already in custody," Jack pointed out. "What do you want with him?" 

"Arrangements are nearly finished for placing him in a medical facility..."

"A research facility," Matty clarified, not bothering to hide her disgust. 

"The boy is a criminal..."

" _Dennis_ is a toddler and definitely not a threat to national security." 

" _Murdoc_ has already committed enough crimes to get thrown into a deep, dark hole for the rest of his life," Darven countered. "We're willing to spare him that. I promise he'll be kept as clean and comfortable as possible. I'm sure our best scientists will be humane in their testing." 

"I'm supposed to trust scientists who are willing to conduct experiments on an eighteen-month-old baby? I don't think so."

"And, you think his _size_ matters? Murdoc is brilliant and devious. Why are you buying into this baby routine so easily? He could be putting on act to make you drop your guard." 

"Oh, please," Riley huffed. "Anyone who spends five minutes with him is going to know that's a crock!" 

"Senator, as a professional psychiatrist, I assure you, a young child's brain is not _capable_ of that level of deceit. His brain, as an organ, isn't developed enough, yet, for that level of complexity!" Miriam pleaded. 

"Without tests, what makes you think he has the brain of a young child?" 

"Every other part of him matches that of a child," MacGyver reasoned. "Why would his brain be an exception?"

"Well, that's something for the scientists to figure out, isn't it?" 

"Ang's. Matty. Matty!" 

"You want Matty? Okay, go see her," MacGyver allowed, putting him down a couple of feet away from the senator. 

He made a mistake.

As Murdoc walked towards Matty, still clutching Bark, Darven reached down, managing to snag Murdoc's arm. 

"Drop the act, Murdoc!" Darven shouted. "Show them who you truly are!"

"Hey!" Riley said sharply. "Let go of him." 

MacGyver waited for Murdoc to start screaming, possibly even to hit or bite. Instead, the boy went white as a sheet, staring up at the loud man in horror. Tears silently crept onto his cheeks. Murdoc's entire body, from his lips to his knees, began trembling. Darven ignored Riley, glaring down at Murdoc.

"I'm not fooled by you, you little monster! I can't believe you people are defending him, just because he's become some freak of nature," Darven yelled, staring into Murdoc's eyes, unmoved. 

Jack strode forward and gave Darven a hard shove, breaking his grip on Murdoc. 

"You can't do that to me! I'm a senator," Darven said, stunned.

"I just did," Jack almost shouted, his face set in hard lines. "You touch that kid again and I'll do worse." 

Murdoc used the distraction to escape. He didn't bother trying to run, but dropped into a crawl, dragging Bark along with him. He scurried behind one of the leather chairs, but the gap was too narrow for him to fit underneath. Breathing anxiously, he settled for hiding at the back, which was close to the windows, facing away from everyone else. Murdoc huddled there, shaking. 

"Mac, see if he'll go to you," Matty instructed, forcing her voice to stay calm. "Jack, you're probably frightening him, too. Keep your voice down."

"You--you can not treat a baby like that," Miriam said, horrified. "You could traumatize him!" 

"Spare me the hippy speeches about peace and love. I'm growing tired of your defiance," Darven warned them. 

MacGyver rolled his eyes, walking around to face Murdoc. Kneeling down, MacGyver held his hands out.

"Hey, it's okay, Dennis. Come here." 

Murdoc looked up at him. His shoulders shook with his sobs, but he had one of Bark's edges shoved in his mouth. The only sound escaping was a soft whimpering. He pressed back into the chair, away from MacGyver, shaking his head. 

"It's safe. He's not gonna touch you again," MacGyver promised, starting to move slowly forward.

He stopped, when Murdoc flinched, his whimpering becoming louder. 

"Let me try, Mac. Right now, man equals scary. Maybe," Riley guessed, setting down her keyboard. 

Once MacGyver had moved aside, she took his place, kneeling in front of Murdoc. 

"Hey, kiddo. Can you come to me?" Riley asked, softly, holding out one hand. "We'll keep you safe, y'know." 

Murdoc took Bark out of his mouth, looking from the fox to Riley and back again, before looking up at her, his eyes still wide with fear. He gave a huge, loud sob, then crawled over to her. Gently, Riley rubbed his back and petted his hair, letting him calm down for a moment. Everyone was silent, as she picked him up. Murdoc tucked Bark between them and put his arms around her neck, hiding his face. 

"Just to be clear, this is the _first_ time that I've ever seen him afraid," MacGyver said, disgusted, as Riley settled back into her chair, cradling Murdoc in her lap. "Congratulations. You managed to terrify him. Are you convinced now?"

"Not entirely, but I see there's no convincing you people." 

"How did you even find out about Dennis?" 

"I have my sources. Some people find it wise to cultivate friends in public office. Now, I want that boy handed over to me." 

"I refuse. Dr. Carmen is examining both the cocoon Dennis was in and the meteor that struck. That should keep any reputable scientist busy for a good, long time."

"Do you not understand the potential here? A man, almost forty years old, is now a child again!" Darven nearly shouted in his zeal. "Mankind has been searching for a fountain of youth for centuries and we may be on the brink of discovering it." 

"Oh, for heaven's sake, that's a pipe dream and Dennis has rights." 

"Officially, he doesn't even exist."

"Yeah, he does," Riley said, smugly. "Look him up. He's got his own social security number and everything." 

"Oh, I'm sure you did a thorough job of creating an identity for him and I'll make sure you do a thorough job of _erasing_ him, too," Darven promised. 

"You don't have that kind of clout," Matty told her, smiling coldly. "I mean, you are only a junior senator and we don't answer to your particular committee."

"Either way, the boy has to go into Federal custody. What if he gets ill? What if he starts to remember or starts killing? You can't just hand him over to some clueless civilian and hope for the best!" 

"We're working on finding someone within the Phoenix to adopt him and Cassian," Matty told him. 

"Really? And, how is that going?" Darven asked, sarcastically. 

"We're just getting started," Matty told him. "We'll find someone." 

MacGyver was barely listening to the argument, his attention on Murdoc. He thought rapidly, memories and ideas flitting through his mind in complex patterns. He remembered Murdoc's determination to find his missing son and Murdoc insisting that sons belonged with their fathers. He remembered Murdoc smiling with creepy eagerness, when MacGyver entered the interview room, before noticing Matty, and Murdoc mock-flirting with him, when Henry turned him over. MacGyver smiled sadly, remembering Cassian being afraid that Murdoc was dying and Murdoc spending his last moments as himself comforting his son. 

MacGyver remembered Murdoc, now small, splashing Bozer with water and Murdoc sobbing, because MacGyver left the room, unannounced. He remembered Murdoc playing with his train and asking for a "choo choo" song and Cassian forcing himself to call Murdoc Dennis, instead of dad. Most of all, MacGyver remembered Cassian admitting he was afraid his dad would end up a science experiment.

He remembered Cassian pointing out that Murdoc liked MacGyver. 

"I'm going to adopt them, Dennis and Cassian," MacGyver announced, his mouth set in an angry, determined line. 

Everyone, including Darven, forced themselves not to gape.

"I don't see a wedding ring on your finger, Agent MacGyver. How are you going to take care of children and do your job?" 

MacGyver gave him a cold smile, as his brilliant mind searched quickly for an answer. Fortunately, he worked well under pressure. 

"Well, if we put him up for adoption or in foster care, Matty would have to choose a guardian that could be trusted, someone who knows his past. A nanny wouldn't necessarily need to know that. Or, maybe the Phoenix could start a daycare." 

"That is not funny," Darven said sternly. 

"Well, you're not going to find this funny either," James MacGyver assured him, from the doorway. "This entire interview, including your assault on Dennis, has been recorded. I had Riley turn the cameras on, as soon as your little visit was announced." 

Security cameras recorded everything at the Phoenix, all the time, but James felt the senator didn't need to know that. Let him feel special. 

"Dad?" MacGyver asked, a bit puzzled. 

"What? I may be a terrible dad, but I still am one. Do you think I would put up with that nonsense?"

"No, no, of course not," MacGyver conceded.

"Are you serious about adopting Dennis and Cassian?" 

"Yes, I am," MacGyver said, firmly.

"Well, that's too bad, because other arrangements have been made," Darven reminded him.

"I'm owed enough favors to get around you and your group," James assured him, coming into the room. "And, if not, I'll air the video of you hurting that boy on every major website and television network. Are we clear?" 

"Perfectly," Darven agreed, paling. 

"We'll let you get back to Washington, then." 

Darven gave a curt nod, then stormed out the door, glaring at Jack, who held it open for him. Once he was gone, James turned back to MacGyver, smiling ruefully. 

"Dad, um. Thank you." 

"You're welcome. No strings, but, um, if you're really grateful, you could give me a chance to be a grandfather to them." 

MacGyver hesitated, a wary look on his face, as he glanced over at Murdoc.

"No training!" James assured him, hastily. "No nudging them in any direction, just...family time. I promise." 

"Really?" MacGyver asked, bewildered. "That's...a change." 

"A long overdue one," James agreed, with a short laugh. "What can I say? It's been humbling to find out a sociopathic hitman was a better dad, than I was." 

MacGyver smiled, his gaze softening for the first time in his father's presence. 

"It doesn't have to stay that way." 

"That's what I'm hoping," James admitted. 

"Well, then. I guess I better start looking for a nanny," Matty said, dryly. 

"Nahny?" Murdoc asked, ready to face the room again. 

"Yeah, you need a keeper, kiddo," Riley teased. "A dad, two aunts, and two uncles are not gonna be enough to keep up with you."

"Keep me?" 

"Yeah, I'm gonna keep you," MacGyver said, walking over to him and holding out his hands. "Come see me now?" 

"Ang's," Murdoc agreed, making grabby hands at him. 

MacGyver picked Murdoc up, smiling, feeling weirdly at peace with his impulsive decision.

"How about it, Dennis? Can I be your daddy?" 

"Daddy? Ang's?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna be yours and Cassian's daddy."

"Ang's. Daddy. Daaaddyyyyyy. Ang's!" 

James came and stood close, amused.

"Hello, Dennis." 

Murdoc nestled closer to MacGyver, but his face remained smooth and untroubled. He pointed at James, looking at MacGyver with wide eyes, under raised eyebrows.

"Say hi. That's my dad, your grandpa." 

"Gan? Pa? Pa, pa, pa?" Murdoc asked, the words trailing off to mere popping noises. 

"Graand. Pa," James pronounced slowly, then repeated. "Hello."

"'Lo? Gran? Pah-pop." 

"Close enough," James conceded, chuckling. 

"I guess he never had one of those," MacGyver speculated, sadly. 

"We definitely need to find out more about his personal life, just in case anyone else comes looking for him," James said, grimly.

"No worries," Riley assured him. "When I hacked his identity into the systems, I included a court order terminating the rights of his biological family. I cited abuse, because of stuff Murdoc hinted at. Aunt Riley's got ya covered, Dennis." 

"Just remember I'm the cool uncle," Jack announced.

"Oh, you wish! I'm the cool one," Riley argued, smirking. 

"Why don't you ask Dennis his opinion?" Matty asked, amused.

"Hey, Dennis, who's cooler? Riley or Jack?" Jack asked. 

"Do _not_ refer to yourself in the third person," MacGyver scolded.

"Hey, hush, will ya? I'm asking a question here," Jack protested. "Who's the cool one, Dennis?" 

"Kewl?"

"Yeah, who's cool, me or Jack?" Riley asked, leaning forward a bit and grinning.

"Mmmmmm, DAD-dy!" Dennis announced, provoking a chorus of laughs and groans. 

"You both should have been expecting that," Matty told them, smugly.

They couldn't argue.


	4. Family + Haircut + Fort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis' family gets larger and he gets a haircut. He turns three and sees an old friend. Herein lies tooth-rotting fluff with a dollop of angst.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Due to timeline changes, there's been an addition to this chapter. Thank you!

**June 12th, 2018. 11 A.M.**

Dennis MacGyver sat on his pah-pop's lap, watching as his daddy fastened a tie around Cassian's neck. All four wore matching outfits, scratchy ones. It was a big day. He was getting a mommy today. Dennis was happy, but he still wanted to take his outfit off. But, he'd already been stopped four times from removing different pieces of it. There were a lot of pieces! Four was a big number, but he'd counted them on his fingers, one finger for each piece of clothing and he hadn't tried them all! 

"There you go," MacGyver told Cassian, ruffling his hair. "You ready, Dennis?" 

"I think he has everything we need to keep him distracted," James said, dryly, standing and lifting his grandson. 

"Don't worry so much." 

"This boy is chaos personified, adorable or not." 

"Look, if you try and keep him completely quiet and still, you're just going to encourage outbursts. He thrives on attention, negative and positive. He'd end up screaming and crying and you'd have to take him out of the room. You both would miss the ceremony and I don't want that."

"We'd only be gone long enough to calm him down, not long enough to miss the entire ceremony."

"He'd just act out again, even worse, once you came back. I'm not that interested in my wedding being picture perfect. I want it to be a joyous, family moment. If that means letting my two-year-old be a bit chaotic, Nasha and I can live with that. I just need him quiet enough to let the ceremony continue." 

"At least you had the sense to not feed him anything sugary for breakfast." 

MacGyver laughed, lifting Dennis away from James and into his own arms. 

"Daddy get married," Dennis announced. 

"Yup and what does that mean?" MacGyver asked him. 

"Means, I..." Dennis placed one finger in front of his lips and kept talking, but his volume dropped below hearing levels.

"I don't see that happening," Cassian interrupted, laughing, then smothering it, when Dennis pouted at him. 

"Yeah, you gotta keep quiet during the wedding, but what else?" 

"Na-sa be mommy!" 

"Yup, Nasha's going to be yours and Cassian's mommy. Ready?" 

"Go, go, go," Dennis chanted, bouncing. 

"Okay," MacGyver agreed, kissing his forehead, then carrying him into the church sanctuary. 

Dennis looked around at all the people and hummed anxiously. James stepped forward, taking him from MacGyver.

"Hey, now. Calm down. There's no strangers. Your daddy, Nasha, and I know every person in here."

"No, Pah-pop. Nah' know," Dennis said, tapping his chest. 

"But, I do. It's okay. Let's go sit down."

"Casseen, too?" 

"No, Cassian has to get ready to be the ring bearer." 

James carried him to the front pew, on the groom's side. Dennis sat close to the wall, as far away from the crowd as possible. James was a bit amazed and touched at the number of people attending. Most of the people on the groom's side worked for the Phoenix, but Charlie was there, too, along with Jack's Delta team. Some MIT graduates who had known MacGyver in college were there, too. On second thought, James considered, his grandson's anxiety, though unnecessary, was fairly reasonable. Fortunately, the small basket they had prepared for him, holding Bark, some Goldfish crackers, and a few, quiet toys, had Dennis' attention. 

Or, they did, until the wedding march started. 

"AH!" Dennis gasped, happily. "Sing. Pah-pop. Sing!" 

"Shhhh, Dennis, no," James whispered, ignoring the chuckles from nearby guests and his son's wince. "We're not singing." 

"Wanna sing!" 

James started to argue, reaching to place a finger against Dennis' mouth, but a soft voice began singing behind him.

"Here comes the bride, all dressed in white," Jill sang, Dennis trying to join in. "Sweetly, serenely..." 

"Jill," James interrupted, equally annoyed and amused. 

"Well, it is a pretty song," she whispered, her voice low enough to not carry. 

Trying not to laugh, MacGyver turned to them, smiling, but stern.

"Dennis. Shhhhh," MacGyver instructed, holding a finger in front of his lips. 

Dennis' eyes widened and he slowly stuck a few crackers in his mouth, stifling his own giggle. James breathed a sigh of relief, hoping the rest of the ceremony went smoothly. Dennis stayed still just long enough for the flower girl, Nasha's six-year-old cousin Abena, to get his attention. 

Seeing the flower petals, he hopped up, going behind her. Dennis began trailing behind her, picking up handfuls of flowers, tossing a few handfuls back into her basket, a few into the air, and keeping some for himself. When they got to the front, Abena distracted Dennis away from the wedding party by handing her basket to James. Dennis followed and spent a happy, few minutes playing quietly with the petals. 

The flowers lost their hold on him, when Nasha took her place at MacGyver's side. Seeing Nasha, Dennis hopped down, running over to her and throwing his arms around her waist. Smiling down at him, she silently stroked his hair, then nodded at Pastor Andrew to continue. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here today in the presence of God..." 

Dennis ignored the exchange, running his fingers over the lace on Nasha's sleeves, before discovering the dress's train. Making a small sound of delight, Dennis moved away from her, picking an edge of the train up. Noticing how long the train was, Dennis walked a bit away, then pulled the train up over his head. He turned around, so the lace was draped over his head like a cloak. 

"...any person knows why..." Pastor Andrew said, then stopped, chuckling helplessly. "Ah..."

Matty stepped forward, holding her hand out to Dennis. Putting his finger over his lips, he dramatically tiptoed over to her. Wrapping her arms around Dennis' shoulders, Matty turned him to face Pastor Andrew. 

"...forever hold their peace." 

Dennis pulled away from Matty, walking back over to James as the ceremony continued. He grabbed Bark and his crackers, then went back to the aisle, sitting in the middle, facing Paster Andrew. Munching on his crackers, he watched, occasionally lifting Bark up, so he could look, too. 

"Do you, Angus MacGyver, take Nasha Lawal to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?" 

"Yeah, Na-sa gonna b'mommy," Dennis told Pastor Andrew. 

"I know, but your daddy has to answer," Pastor Andrew replied, gravely. 

"Oh!" Dennis exclaimed, putting his finger back in front of his lips. 

"I do," MacGyver said, trying not to laugh. 

"Do you, Nasha Lawal, take Angus MacGyver to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish, until death do you part?" 

Everyone in the wedding party, except Nasha, turned to Dennis, placing their fingers over their lips. Dennis stared at them with wide eyes, shoving crackers into his mouth, then spreading in hands in a gesture of innocence. Nasha smirked, shaking with laughter. 

"I do," she promised, a bit breathlessly, as laughter tightened her abdomen. 

"Do you have the rings?" Pastor Andrew asked, mildly. 

"Yes, sir," Cassian answered, stepping forward with the rings in their pillow. 

"Thank you, Cassian, you may step back," Pastor Andrew instructed kindly, after taking the rings from the pillow. He handed Nasha's ring to MacGyver. 

"You may give this ring and your vow." 

MacGyver gently clasped Nasha's hand, holding the ring near her finger.

"With this ring, I wed you, joining myself and my family to you and to yours. I make us one, not just a family of blood, but of choice," MacGyver promised solemnly, gently sliding the ring onto her finger. 

Pastor Andrew handed MacGyver's ring to Nasha.

"You may give this ring and your vow." 

"With this ring, I wed you, creating a bond of love that transcends blood, uniting all my family, with all of yours, promising to love, all that you love." 

Silently, Dennis walked up and stood next to MacGyver, grabbing his and Nasha's joined hands, so he could look at the rings. 

"By the power invested in me by the State of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife! I present to those assembled here: Angus and Nasha MacGyver." 

"Mommy and Daddy!" 

"Yes, that, too," Pastor Andrew agreed, laughing openly. 

"Oh, come here, precious boy," Nasha said, lifting Dennis and kissing him on the cheek, then listening to him giggle. 

MacGyver turned to Cassian, putting an arm around his shoulders and hugging him close. 

Cassian turned and gave him a strong hug in return. 

"Well, Dad, that didn't go too badly," Cassian said encouragingly, grinning. 

"Nah, I'm actually pretty proud of him," MacGyver admitted, wryly. "And, of you, too." 

"Congratulations to all of you," Pastor Andrew said. "Now, we do have one last order of business." 

"Here. I'll take the little chaos monster," Jack offered, laughing. 

"All right. Go to Uncle Jack, for a bit, darling," Nasha instructed. 

"Go bye?" Dennis asked, confused, as he settled into Jack's arms.

"They have to sign some papers," Bozer told him. "Did you have fun?"

"Yah. Mommy pretty." 

"Yep. She's very pretty. You're looking pretty sharp yourself." 

"Casseen sharp." 

"Yes, he is very handsome," another voice agreed.

Dennis turned, frowning at the couple approaching. 

"Oh, now, don't frown, love," the woman urged, smiling tenderly. "Do you remember us? You met us yesterday." 

"No, no," Dennis whispered, huddling against Jack. 

"Sorry, Ebele," Jack said, sighing. "It takes him a bit, to warm up to new people." 

"Nah' know," Dennis whined, softly.

"Well, you need to get to know them," Matty told him. "They're your family, now." 

"Fam'ly?" 

"Of course," Uzochi, the man with Ebele, told him, smiling warmly. "We're Nasha's mommy and daddy." 

That got Dennis' attention and he sat up, staring at them. 

"Mommy's mommy?" he asked, astonished. 

"Yeah, that's how it works," Jack told him. "Everyone has a mommy and daddy." 

"No?" Dennis said, confused and disbelieving. 

"Yeah. Uzochi is Mom's daddy, which makes him our grandpa," Cassian assured him.

"No, 'at's pah-pop," Dennis argued, pointing at James. 

"Yeah, that's Dad's daddy. Uzochi is Mom's daddy, so he's our grandpa, too." 

" _Two_ pah-pops?!" Dennis asked, incredulous, holding up two fingers. 

"Yeah, we have two pah-pops, now," Cassian repeated, laughing. 

"You might call one of them something else, though," Riley advised. 

"No. 'Em's pah-pops," Dennis said firmly, then pointed at Ebele. "Mommy mommy? Mom-mom?"

"How about nne nna," Ebele suggested. "That's a word for grandma where we are from." 

"Nnneh nnnaw?" Dennis tried slowly. "Nnnnaw. Nnneh. Nnnaw?"

"Very good. Nne nna," Ebele agreed, smiling. 

"Mommy. Nneh nnaw. _Two_ pah-pops," Dennis recited softly, counting them on his fingers. 

"Yeah. We're getting a big family," Cassian said, happily. "And guess what else?"

"Else?" 

"When Mom and Dad are back, we're going to have cake!" Cassian said, just to see Dennis' reaction. 

"CAKE!" Dennis shouted, clapping and grinning widely. 

"Whoa, not in my ear, Baby 'doc," Jack complained. 

"Baby 'doc," Ebele repeated, laughing a bit. "That's a cute nickname. How did you get started calling him that?" 

Jack gave a too bright smile, shrugging. 

"Ah, y'know, just a Bugs Bunny reference," he lied.

Ebele nodded, though she couldn't help wondering at the faint looks of unease she noticed on the wedding party's faces. 

"Nne nna," Dennis said insistently, bouncing in Jack's arms. "CAKE!" 

"Yes, darling, we're going to have cake very soon," she promised. 

"Yeah, in fact, here come Mac and Nasha now," Bozer said, pointing the side door they had gone through. 

"Mommy! Daddy! Cake!" Dennis called out to them. 

"Uh, yeah, we're going to eat lunch first," MacGyver told him firmly. 

"Whyy?" Dennis whined.

"Because I want to get real food in you, before you get a bunch of sugar in your system."

"Crackers!" 

"You had just enough of those to keep you quiet during the wedding," MacGyver explained, taking Dennis from Jack.

"I's quiet?" Dennis asked.

"Yeah, you actually did better than I expected," MacGyver agreed, laughing. "C'mon. The sooner we eat, the sooner we get cake." 

"Caaake!" 

**July 20th, 2018. 1:30 P.M.**

Dennis scampered around on the deck, playing with his trains, Bark, and some sidewalk chalk. The firepit was tightly covered, to his disappointment. The door leading into the house was open and he could hear his mommy singing, as she prepared lesson plans in the living room. Dennis sat on the deck, trying to use his chalk to draw a picture of Bark. 

A rustling of leaves around the gate caught his attention. Looking up, Dennis saw someone familiar--a man of medium height, with snow-white hair, wearing sunglasses. The man's hard, lined face was faintly softened by his slight smile. 

"Nick!" Dennis cried out, joyfully, picking Bark up. "'s Nick!" 

Dennis ran a few steps towards Nick Helman, then staggered to a stop, his eyes wide. He felt a weird mix of joy and fear that his child's mind couldn't understand. He danced up and down in one spot, torn by conflicting impulses, clutching Bark to his chest. He wanted to go to Nick, but something deep in him cautioned against it. Nick seemed to understand, his smile tightening. He walked over to one of the benches and sat down. 

"It's all right, Dennis. Come here to me, my boy," Nick said, almost gently. 

Dennis hesitated a moment more, then walked over to Nick, who picked him up, setting Dennis in his lap.

"You seem to be doing well enough. Your hair is getting a bit long." 

"Yah," Dennis agreed, running his hand over his head, mussing up the long, black strands. 

"Oh, now, don't do that," Nick scolded, using his fingers to bring some order to Dennis' hair. 

"Do tha'," Dennis disagreed, giggling. 

"Always so contrary," Nick teased. "Who's looking after you?" 

"Look me? Mommy." 

"Oh, you do have a mommy, then. Good." 

"Yeah and a daddy, too. Now, let him go," MacGyver demanded, coming onto the patio.

Nick stared up at him, his eyes shining with disbelief.

"Angus MacGyver. Now, I admit, I had dismissed the rumors about him being in your care, though the address seemed to confirm it." 

"I adopted Dennis and Cassian," MacGyver told him coldly. "They're my sons, now." 

"What on earth compelled you to adopt your would-be assassin?" Nick asked, shrewdly.

MacGyver frowned, swallowing past the pained tightness of his throat.

"They needed someone. I chose to be that someone." 

"Daddy! 's Nick," Dennis said, patting Nick's chest and grinning.

"Yeah, I know, buddy," MacGyver assured him. "Why are you here? Did you really come for revenge on a two-year-old child?" 

"Actually, no. I didn't. I came to learn the truth of what happened to Dennis." 

"How can you be sure that he is Murdoc?"

Nick smirked, shaking his head slowly.

"I've seen photos of Murdoc as a young child. The files detailing his...transformation contained photos of that same child. Of course, the recent photos might have been doctored, but I see they weren't." 

"Murd? Doc?" Dennis sounded out, confused and unhappy. "M'Baby 'doc." 

"Baby doc?" Nick asked, puzzled.

"Jack calls him that. Why does the truth matter to you?" 

"You forget we were close once," Nick said gravely. 

"Were you? You were his mentor, sure, but you cut ties with him. Why do that?" 

"Selfishness, if you must know. Yes, I abandoned him and I regret it. I told myself he didn't need me anymore and, perhaps, in terms of our work, he didn't. Still, there was the personal aspect. I wanted to hide my past from my wife and I couldn't do that and keep Murdoc close. It's probably my gravest mistake." 

"So, you came to reclaim him," MacGyver guessed grimly.

"No," Nick laughed, shaking his head. "That thought never even occurred to me. I came here only to see that he was in a good home, being well cared for. You're an interesting young man, you know. Many would still be treating him as an enemy or a threat." 

"He's a child." 

"Yes, and well done recognizing that fact. No, I'm here only for a little visit." 

"Nick. See Bark?" Dennis asked, holding up the toy fox. 

"I do see him. Does he have a good bark?" 

"WOOF!" Dennis demonstrated, holding Bark's face in front of his own.

"Ah. Very good, indeed."

"So, you've seen him. He's fine. I'm really not comfortable with this ' _visit_.'"

"No, I don't suppose you are," Nick agreed, amused. "I promise I mean him no harm." 

"Even if I believe you, which I don't entirely, that's not actually the point." 

"You don't want me to influence him." 

"Yeah, exactly," MacGyver said with sharp honesty. 

"Daddy?" Dennis asked, sensing something was wrong. 

MacGyver forced himself to relax, smiling at his boy. 

"It's okay, Dennis. Are you happy to see Nick?"

"Yah! Nick see me!" Dennis agreed, bouncing a bit. 

"Yes, and your daddy is right. I'm not the correct influence for this new life of yours," Nick conceded, remembering his wife and how eager he had been for the changes his life with her had promised. 

"Mine?" 

"Yours. So, good-bye, my little man. Mind your daddy," Nick admonished gently. 

"You're just going to leave?" MacGyver asked skeptically. 

"I have what I came for. My former student is in safe hands. Believe it or not, that is all I wanted. Good-bye, Mr. MacGyver. I seriously doubt that we will meet again." 

MacGyver gave a silent nod of agreement, if not exactly respect. Nick set Dennis down on the ground. 

"Nick? Bye?" Dennis asked, sadly.

"Yes, this is good-bye," Nick agreed, a small hint of sadness in his smile. 

MacGyver walked over and picked Dennis up, cradling him close. With a small nod, Nick turned and walked away. 

**August 8th, 2018. 11:30 A.M**

MacGyver paused outside the barbershop with Jack at his side and Dennis in his arms.

"Okay, one more time," MacGyver said cheerfully. "Who are we going to see in here?"

"Marty," Dennis said dutifully. 

"And we know Marty right? We've met him a few times before."

"Yah. Marty is friend," Denis agreed, nodding.

"What's Marty going to do for us today?"

"Marty...Mar...um...give haircut." 

"Right. I've let you get way too shaggy," MacGyver admitted, wryly.

Truthfully, he'd been dreading Dennis' reaction to someone using scissors on his head.

"I'm mess?" Dennis asked, running his fingers over his hair, so it stood up in clumps.

"Yep, you're a mess," MacGyver teased, chuckling. 

"Yeah, now you look like a brunette Albert Einstein," Jack said, laughing. 

"Bert? I not Bert," Dennis argued, indignantly. 

"Never mind. I'll tell you about Einstein later. What does Marty need you to do?" 

"Sit. Not move. Not bark," Dennis said with a bit of reluctance, showing Bark, before tucking him back against his chest. "Um..." 

"Do what he asks?" Mac prompted.

"Yeah," Dennis said decisively.

Jack gave MacGyver a wry smile, shrugging. 

"Okay. Your daddy and I will be close by, Baby 'doc," Jack assured him. 

MacGyver opened the shop door, taking Dennis up to the counter.

"Hi!" the receptionist, Ann, greeted, warmly. "There's our new friend. Are you ready for this, Dennis?" 

"Hi, Ann! M'ready!" Dennis agreed, waving.

"Marty's almost ready, too. It'll be just a minute." 

"Thanks, Ann," MacGyver said. 

Marty came out and smiled warmly. 

"Hi, Dennis."

"Hi, Marty," Dennis said back, more polite than warm.

In the barbershop, Ann was the favorite.

"Are you ready?" 

"Yeah." 

MacGyver carried Dennis to the barber's chair, settling him in.

"Okay, I'm gonna wrap this sheet around you now," Marty told him.

"Why?" 

"To keep you clean." 

"No wash m'hair!" Dennis ordered, though the words were a bit garbled. 

He tried to get his hands past the sheet to grab at his hair.

"What?"

"He doesn't want you to wash his hair." 

"No, I'm not going to wash it," Marty promised. "I'm just going to spray a little water on it, then comb it." 

"Comb? I see!" Dennis insisted, holding out his hand.

"You want to see the comb? Um. Okay," Marty said, giving him the comb.

Dennis held it, turning it over in his hands a few times, then handed it back.

"Okay!"

"Okay. Hold still."

Marty sprayed and combed Dennis' hair, taking out the tangles and leaving it laying sleek against his head. Taking the scissors, he separated off a section of bangs. Marty made the first cut, sending a clump of black hair to the floor. 

Dennis gave a soft, shocked gasp.

Marty pulled back, looking down at his small client. Dennis' eyes had grown huge, as looked back and forth from the clump of hair to Marty. He raised his hand to his bangs, feeling the newly cut edge. 

"You cut me!" Dennis proclaimed, his eyes narrowing from shocked to piercing. 

Marty almost took a step back. Really, a kid that small shouldn't have such an intense gaze. If Dennis had possessed any height at all, Marty was sure he'd have been looming. As it was, Marty just hoped Dennis didn't try to bite or kick him. That was always awkward and painful. 

"You okay, Baby 'doc?" Jack asked, reminding Dennis of his presence.

"Jack! Look!" 

"Yeah, I'm lookin', Baby 'doc. It's okay." 

"Nuh uh! Look! Bitsa **ME** ," Dennis squawked, touching his cupped hands to his chest, before moving them to point at the clump of hair, "onna **FLOOR**!" 

"Yeah, the bits that were getting into your eyes," MacGyver reminded Dennis, dryly, walking over and squatting in front of him. "That's why we're here remember? To get your hair cut." 

"OFF?!" Dennis asked indignantly.

"Yeah," MacGyver said, chuckling helplessly. " _Some_ of your hair is getting cut off. It'll grow back, believe me." 

"Ohhhh," Dennis objected, rubbing the cut spot anxiously.

"C'mon, bud, we gotta let him finish," MacGyver told him. "You can't leave with a partial cut." 

"No scissors!" Dennis announced, pointing at the offensive item. "If cut hair, _no scissors_! I's a _rule_!" 

"Uh, when did that happen?" MacGyver asked, warily. 

"Piggy did that."

"Whose hair did Piggy cut?" Jack asked, confused.

"An'mal."

"Oh, Muppet Babies, your cartoon," MacGyver laughed, relieved. "Well, Marty's allowed to cut hair. It's his job." 

"Ohhhh," Dennis huffed, disappointed. 

"You want me to hold you, while he's cutting some of your hair off, Baby 'doc?" Jack offered. "I can keep an eye on him that way."

"It's gotta be done, buddy," MacGyver insisted, gently.

"Okay," Dennis agreed in a soft, sad voice.

"All right, come here." 

Dennis let Jack pick him up and they settled together back into the chair. Marty gave a sigh of relief. Continuing the haircut, he worked as efficiently and quickly as he reasonably could, without making mistakes. Dennis looked straight ahead his hands clutching his knees, as he avoided watching his hair falling away. 

"He's almost done, Baby 'doc," Jack assured him, running his hand in circles over Dennis' back.

"Yeah." 

"Hey, relax. You're tighter than a kite string. Trust me. He's doing a good job." 

"Yeah," Dennis repeated, leaning back. 

Fortunately, Marty needed to make only a couple of more small snips. He put the scissors down, then ran the comb once more through Dennis' hair, sifting out the few cut strands that had clung to the boys' head. 

"All right. We're finished," Marty announced, removing the sheet and turning the chair. "Take a look, Dennis, okay?" 

Dennis stood up on the footrest of the chair, leaning over with his hands on the small counter underneath the mirror. He peered anxiously at his reflection, his mouth in a tight line and his eyes narrowed thoughtfully. 

"What do you think?" Marty asked, gently. 

"Ummm, i's okay," Dennis finally said, relaxing and sitting back on Jack's lap. He turned to Jack for assurance. "M'good?" 

"Yeah, you're lookin' good, Baby 'doc." 

"Yes, you are," MacGyver agreed, coming over and running his fingers over Dennis' hair. "And, _since_ you're looking good, do you think you can say thank you to Marty?"

Dennis looked from his hair on the floor, then back to the mirror, turning his head from side to side. 

"Thank you," he said simply, giving a small shrug. "Show Ann!" 

"Okay, let's show Ann and pay up," MacGyver agreed, grinning. "Thank you, Marty." 

"I say that!" Dennis scolded. 

"So? I'm grateful, too," MacGyver told him, arching an eyebrow at him. "We can both thank him." 

Dennis just blew raspberries, shaking his head, as MacGyver rolled his eyes. They went back to the front desk and Ann clapped her hands lightly.

"Oh, my, you look handsome!" she told Dennis. 

"Yep! Marty cut me." 

"Well, he cut your hair," Ann agreed, laughing a bit, as she rang up the bill. 

"Yah, cut it _off_." 

"I didn't explain that part too well, apparently," MacGyver told her dryly.

"Oh, well, he'll remember next time, won't you, Dennis?"

"Nooooo, no nexs time. Not this li'l Dennis! No, no." 

"Yeah, there's going to be a next time, probably in a few months," MacGyver warned. 

"More times??" Dennis said, waving his hands in a wild shrug. "Aw!" 

"Yeah, ya gotta keep your hair tidy," Jack chimed in. 

"Don' wanna," Dennis said matter-of-factly. 

"Aw, but we look forward to seeing you," Ann coaxed. 

"You wanna see?"

"Sure we do." 

"Not soon," Dennis said, waving his hand in a gesture of denial. 

"No, in a few months." 

"Okay, let's go show Mommy your new haircut," MacGyver said. "Bye, Ann."

"Good-bye. Good-bye, Dennis!" 

"Bye bye, Ann!" 

**March 4th, 2019. 8 A.M.**

"Cassian! Cassian!" Dennis cried, running into his brother's bedroom. "Guess!"

Cassian was sitting at his window. He sighed, but pasted on a smile, turning around.

"What?" 

"I's my birthday! I three!" Dennis announced proudly, holding up three fingers. 

"Yeah, I know. Happy Birthday," Cassian said, gently.

"I tell mommy!" 

"Okay, go tell Mom." 

Dennis ran out, just as MacGyver appeared in the doorway.

"Daddy, I three!" Dennis yelled, before running off. 

"Yeah, I know," MacGyver agreed, chuckling, then turning to Cassian. "Breakfast is ready."

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute."

MacGyver studied his oldest son for a moment, then came into the room, shutting the door.

"Are you okay?" 

"He's thirty-nine, actually," Cassian said, flatly. 

MacGyver sat down at Cassian's desk, smiling sadly.

"I'm sorry. Sometimes, I think we get caught up with Dennis and don't give you enough attention."

"That's not true," Cassian disagreed, astonished. "You're a great dad! I love you and mom. It's just...I still miss him. I mean, I know that's silly..."

"No, no it isn't. There's no expiration date on grief." 

"He's still here. Sort of."

"Sort of. You have a little brother, now. But, the father you knew and loved for ten years...he's not here and might not ever be. He might never remember that you're his son." 

Cassian sniffled, trying to fight back tears. MacGyver shook his head, standing and hugging him. 

"I know to the world we have to pretend that Dennis is an ordinary boy. But, amongst ourselves, we can be honest. If you want or need to talk about Murdoc, we can. You don't have to keep everything bottled up." 

"I don't want to ruin his birthday," Cassian complained. 

"I don't think you could, if you tried," MacGyver told him, wryly. "He's pretty over the moon, right now. But, we can put this off a little longer. How about we go on a hike tomorrow? We can talk then, if you feel like it." 

"Okay," Cassian agreed, cheering up a bit. "Thanks, Dad." 

"You're welcome," MacGyver said, gently, placing a kiss on the top of Cassian's head. "You ready to go eat or do you want a little more time?"

"Nah, let's eat. I can brood later," Cassian joked. 

Downstairs, MacGyver took a detour to the kitchen, planning to offer Nasha some help. Instead of his wife, he found Dennis on the counter. He had the cover to his birthday cake off and was reaching towards some frosting. 

"Dennis, no," MacGyver said forcing his voice to stay calm. 

Dennis jerked his hand back, his eyes wide. He looked from MacGyver to the cake, then held the cover out. 

"Um..."

"Now, I need you to tell me the truth," MacGyver cautioned, coming forward and replacing the cover over the cake. 

"I see cake," Dennis said, as if the act were completely reasonable. 

"Mmhmmm. Is that the whole truth? I really don't want to put you in time out on your birthday." 

"Time out?" Dennis asked sadly. 

"That's the rule for lying." 

"I was taste. Only little bit!" 

"Yeah, but the cake is for your party, remember? We need to wait for everyone else to get here, too." 

"Everyone?"

"Yeah. Our family and some friends. We even invited a couple of kids you play with at preschool." 

"Well. I very hungry." 

"That's because it's time for breakfast. We need to go sit at the table now." 

"Okay," Dennis agreed.

To MacGyver's dismay, Dennis ignored the chair that had helped him climb up onto the counter. Instead, he simply flung himself off and onto the floor. He landed heavily on his feet, before dropping to one knee with a startled huff.

"Dennis!" MacGyver yelped, starting forward. 

"I coming!" Dennis assured him, crossly. 

"Yeah, can you come along, without trying to break one of your legs?" MacGyver complained.

"I not broke." 

"Yeah, next time, just use the chair, please. You could get hurt throwing yourself off of things!" 

"Daddyyyyy. I's _fun_." 

"Getting hurt, maybe spending your birthday getting your leg put in a cast, is fun?" 

"I dunno. I never did!" 

"Well, I know. Take my word for it. Breakfast and parties are more fun than broken legs." 

"Okay," Dennis conceded. "Breakfast first!"

"Yup, breakfast first," MacGyver agreed, ruffling his hair. 

**May 2nd, 2019. 2:30 P.M.**

Bozer sat on the couch, flipping through the television channels. He considered giving up and putting on a DVD. Finding a show to interest a three-year-old, but not annoy himself was ...about as impossible as it sounded. Bozer just wasn't sure the DVD collection would be much better. He switched remotes, waiting for Dennis to come back from getting a toy in his room.

The minutes ticked by and Bozer grew uneasy. Didn't they say "silence is suspicious?" 

Bozer got up and went to Dennis' bedroom. His unease grew, when he saw it was empty. Toys were strewn about on the floor, giving the room a ransacked aspect. Bozer gave himself a shake. Of course, the room was a mess. What kid didn't make a mess, when searching for a toy? There was nothing suspicious about it...except that Dennis wasn't in here. Bozer went back out of the room and down the hall, checking the bathroom. It was dark and empty. Bozer felt acid panic rising in his throat. 

His best friend was going to murder him. 

Nasha had a doctor's appointment that morning, so Bozer had volunteered to spend the day with Dennis. It was rare for Nasha and MacGyver to get any real alone time, so Bozer had encouraged them to make a day of it, going first to the doctor, then spending some time together, relaxing outside the house. It had seemed easy enough. Cassian was at school, so Bozer and Dennis could just hang around the house. Only, now the kid was missing! 

"Dennis!" Bozer called out, hoping the boy would hear and come running. 

Nothing. Bozer began searching the house, making himself search the rooms in an orderly fashion. He checked all of the bedrooms, then the downstairs bathroom, occasionally calling out to Dennis. Finally, he went into the kitchen, full of dread. If he didn't find Dennis in here, he was going to have to call MacGyver. 

"Dennis!" Bozer shouted, the name a bit harsh from desperation.

"What?" 

Bozer froze, relief and confusion washing over him. Dennis was nowhere to be seen and his voice sounded muffled. Bozer walked around the kitchen island, but didn't find his charge.

"Where are you?" 

"I'm here," Dennis said, giggling. 

Bozer frowned, realizing the voice was coming from the kitchen island. Kneeling down, Bozer opened one of the doors to its interior. Dennis sat in the middle of the island, with a flashlight held to his chin, illuminating his face. Murdoc would have been proud of the child's smirking grin. Bozer dropped his head, laughing helplessly. 

"What are you doing??" he asked, plaintively.

"I'm _playing_ ," Dennis said, as if it were obvious. 

"With a flashlight. Inside a cabinet. Sitting on clean dishes," Bozer emphasized, shaking his head. 

"Um? Yeah," Dennis agreed, shrugging. "Look, Bozer!" 

Dennis moved the flashlight around, turning it on and off. 

"Yeah, I get the idea," Bozer assured him. "Now, come out of there, please." 

"Nooooo. I need dark!" 

"You need to not put your dirty little butt on clean dishes!" 

"My butt not dirty. I go potty _inna potty_!" 

"Dennis. You've been playing and those dishes are used to cook _food_. Please, buddy, come out of there." 

"I wanna play light," Dennis argued mournfully, giving Bozer a good dose of puppy eyes. 

Bozer sighed, thinking hard, then grinned.

"Okay, how about this? You come out of there and we'll build a fort in the living room, where it can be nice and dark inside." 

"Build fort?" 

"Yeah. We'll get some blankets and cushions and stuff and make a cool fort." 

"Okay," Dennis agreed, crawling out of the island. 

"Cool. You go to the living room and pick out a DVD and I'll gather some stuff up," Bozer instructed, swearing to himself to check on the boy every few seconds. 

"Bozer! I pick good movie!" 

"I can hope, I guess." 

Bozer gathered stuff together, placing everything in a pile on the armchair. Dennis, to his credit, was sitting on the couch, a DVD on the seat beside him, showing Bark his flashlight. 

"What'd you pick, buddy?" 

"I pick Mary!" 

Bozer took the DVD, seeing the Mary Poppins Returns cover.

"Mary Poppins? You like this?" 

"Um! I love Mary," Dennis claimed, sassily. 

"Okay, okay. Mary Poppins it is." 

They began hauling cushions into place, after using a thick blanket as the fort's flooring. Dennis seemed to enjoy the songs from Mary Poppins, more than the plot scenes. When the characters were talking, he sang his own songs. Bozer listened with amusement, occasionally singing along. 

"People are strange, when people, faces ugly, with no nose," Dennis crooned.

"Whoa, what is this? The Phantom of the Opera version?" Bozer asked, laughing. "That is not how that song goes, buddy."

"Uh huh. Jack play me song." 

"Okay, first, it's 'faces look ugly, when you're alone...'"

"Noooo. You alone, no face! No face, no ugly!" 

"Uh, okay, but it's definitely 'people are strange, when you're a stranger.' I would've thought you would like that line, since you don't like people you don't know."

"I'm not stranger!" Dennis yelled, then huffed. "Strangers not people. I am!" 

"Uh, little dude, we gotta talk," Bozer said gravely. "Come here and sit with me for a moment." 

Dennis shrugged, walking over to Bozer, who settled them side by side on the couch.

"Listen. I get it. Strangers are scary. But, they definitely are people." 

"Strangers are people?" Dennis repeated slowly, unsure.

"Yeah! Just because _you_ don't know them, doesn't mean no one does. They got family, mommies and daddies, brothers and sisters, friends."

Dennis' eyes went wide. 

"Strangers?!" 

"Yeah, strangers. So, you don't gotta trust them, but you can't be mean to them." 

"A mean stranger?" 

"Well, y'know, if someone tries to hurt you first, you stop them. But, if they're leaving you alone, you need to leave them alone." 

"Stranger leave alone, I leave alone," Dennis repeated slowly.

"Right. When you can, help people. Don't hurt them." 

"I help! I help Daddy, Mommy, my Cassian..." 

"Yeah, you do pretty good with family."

"My family." 

"Yeah, we're all your family," Bozer agreed, mussing Dennis' hair. 

"Hi, guys!" Cassian said, coming in the door. 

"Hey, pal." 

"Cassian!" Dennis cried, happily, running over and hugging him. "Cassian home!" 

"Yup, I'm here. Cool fort!" Cassian agreed, hugging back.

"Thanks," Bozer said. "We haven't been working on it long. Dennis wants someplace to play with his flashlight."

"Uh oh," Cassian laughed. "Are Mom and Dad home, yet?" 

"No, not yet. I'm not sure if they'll be here for supper or not." 

"We will," MacGyver said, coming in the door, smiling widely.

"We stayed in town just long enough to make sure Cassian got home a little before us," Nasha clarified.

"Mommy and Daddy home!" Dennis announced, bouncing over to them. "Daddy! I have fort!" 

"I see that," MacGyver said, picking him up, tucking a shopping bag further up on his arm. "Have a seat, guys. We have some news."

"Is everything okay?" Cassian asked, softly, worried. 

"Oh, sweetheart, everything's fine," Nasha said, laughing a bit, and drawing him into a hug. 

MacGyver sat on the couch, with Dennis on his lap. 

"It's good news, actually." 

Cassian breathed easier, relaxing. He sat down between Nasha and MacGyver, leaning into her just a bit. 

"Okay, well, I'm not going to drag it out. I'm pregnant," Nasha announced, happily, grinning widely, with tears in her eyes.

"I not know that," Dennis told her, shrugging. 

"It means, she's going to have a baby," Cassian explained, his own voice soft with wonder.

"A baby!" Dennis crowed, clapping. "Where is baby?" 

"Well, right now, the baby is inside of me. It'll be some time, before the baby can come out." 

" _In_ side?" Dennis repeated. "Inside you? But. I wanna hold baby!" 

"Well, unfortunately, you have to wait," MacGyver said, chuckling. 

"Ooooh," Dennis drawled, frowning, but then the cloud lifted. "Gurl or boy baby?" 

"It'll be some time, before we know that," MacGyver admitted.

"You not know?" Dennis demanded indignantly. 

"Nope. We gotta wait." 

"Wait," Dennis complained, hitting his forehead with an open palm. "How much?" 

"It's going to be a loooong nine months," Cassian predicted, laughing. 

"Nine?!" 

Dennis studied everyone's faces, dismayed at the large number. That was almost all of his fingers! 

"Yup. Here. I bought this to help you," MacGyver told him, pulling a two-year calendar out of his shopping bag. He opened it up to May 2019 and showed it to Dennis. "All of those squares represent one day. This square is today."

"I's today?" Dennis asked, tapping the square. 

"Yup, right now. So, let's mark that one," MacGyver said, taking a pen and making a smiley face in the square. "So, this should be when we'll find out if you have a sister or brother coming." 

Mac drew brackets around the first week of August. 

"What's that?" 

"That's August. And, sometime around here," MacGyver continued, making marks on the second and third weeks of January, "is when the baby will be born." 

Dennis grabbed, the calendar, flipping through it and frowning.

"That _lotsa_ days," he said, amazed.

"Yeah, it takes a long time, for a baby to grow," MacGyver agreed. 

"But, I want baby."

"I know, but, we have a lot to do, before that. We need to convert my study into a nursery, choose a name for the baby, and other stuff, too." 

"Awwwww, all the days?" Dennis pleaded, mournfully. 

"That's how long it takes," Nasha agreed, with patience. 

"Ooof," Dennis huffed. 

"But, just think, when the baby is born you'll be a big brother!" Bozer told him, laughing. "That's pretty cool, right? Congratulations, guys." 

"Thanks, Bozer," MacGyver said, warmly.

"I be the best big brother!" Dennis said, happily.

"What will I be then?" Cassian asked archly. 

"Um. You my best brother."

"But, not the baby's?"

"No, I'm baby's best brother." 

"Okay, fair enough," Cassian conceded, laughing. 

"You'll both be wonderful," MacGyver encouraged, proudly.


	5. Tussling Tot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis plays at the park, has a run-in, and learns a lesson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nasha is thirty-two weeks pregnant. Dennis is three years and seven months old. 
> 
> There's some misogynistic language from a child at the park, along with a bit of shoving.

**October 26th, 2019. 3 P.M.**

Dennis squeezed Bark tightly in his arms. They were at the top of the slide and Dennis always liked to look around for a second or two, before launching himself down. Daddy and Aunt Matty sat on a bench, a few feet away, deep in conversation. Dennis pouted. They weren't even going to wave at him and see how brave he was! Another kid shouted behind him, so Dennis shoved off, enjoying the giddy speed of the slide.

Well, until he got about halfway down and fell sideways off of the slide. 

Dennis couldn't help giving a startled yelp, waving Bark around and almost dropping him. Hitting the ground with a sharp thud, Dennis lay still, feeling a bit stunned. He gave a few half-hearted sobs. Bits of him hurt, but he was too surprised to care very much. Sadly, his daddy and Aunt Matty didn't feel the same way, rushing over and staring down at him. They both wore looks of concern and frustration that Dennis always found vaguely irritating. He took a deep breath and began pulling himself to his feet.

"I fine!" he told them, trying to sound cheerful. 

That only seemed to make things worse. Daddy now looked almost angry, as well as worried. He knelt down next to Dennis and studied him sharply.

"Dennis..." he began, then stopped, sighing. "Buddy, you need to hold onto the sides of the slide." 

"No, Daddy!" Dennis protested. "I hold Bark."

"I could hold Bark for you, when you go down the slide," Matty offered.

"NOOoooo!" Dennis cried, real tears appearing. "Bark wants slide! Daddy, no!" 

"Dennis, calm down," MacGyver instructed. "We just don't want you to get hurt." 

"I not hurt!" 

"You could have been, though, and sooner or later, you will be, if you don't be more careful," MacGyver told him, firmly. 

"Careful?" Dennis repeated, unhappily.

"Yeah, buddy. We need you to be careful." 

"Ohhhh, Bark. No more slide," Dennis sighed, mournfully, his breath hitching. 

MacGyver sighed, rolling his eyes, mostly at himself, for letting Dennis' sad gaze get to him. 

"We're not saying you can't take Bark on the slide. We just need you to not fall off. Look. Can you hold onto Bark with one hand and hold onto the side with the other?"

"Yeah," Dennis agreed, nodding. 

"Okay. If you can do that and not fall off, you can keep going down with Bark." 

"Yeah, I can! Watch, Daddy!"

"Hey, just a minute," MacGyver said, beckoning him closer. "Come here." 

"What?" Dennis asked, puzzled. 

"I love you," MacGyver told Dennis, kissing his forehead.

"I love you, Daddy. Bark love you," Dennis told him, gently batting Bark's head against MacGyver's nose.

"Thanks," MacGyver said, laughing. "So, be careful for me. Right?"

"I be _very_ careful," Dennis promised, turning to get back in line for the slide. 

"I'll believe it, when I see it," Matty said, with solemn amusement.

"I'm not sure I'll believe it, even then," MacGyver admitted, chuckling. "He terrifies me more as a toddler, than he ever did as an assassin." 

"Murdoc knew how to take care of himself," Matty teased.

"I'd be satisfied, if Dennis showed any interest in taking care of himself."

"He will. You just have to be patient and keep teaching him." 

Blissfully unaware of their conversation, Dennis went down the slide, then ran over to spend time with Cassian. His brother was playing with the other older boys, tossing around baseballs. 

"Cassian! I fall off the slide."

"Are you hurt? Where's Dad?"

"No! I not cry. Only little bit!" 

Cassian just gave a weary sigh, rolling his eyes.

"Someone needs to explain self-preservation to you."

"Um. I'm _three_ ," Dennis reminded him sassily, holding up three fingers.

"Yeah, and it'd be nice to see you reach four." 

"Let the brat hurt himself," another boy told Cassian. "It won't kill him. It might teach him a lesson." 

"Shut up, Ryan," Cassian said, sighing. "I'm not gonna be mean to him, just to be mean."

"I'm not brat! I'm _Dennis_!"

"No one cares, runt," Ryan sneered. 

"I care," Cassian warned.

"You're such a girl, _Cassian_. Your name even sounds like a girl's name. We should call you Cassie!" 

"You're such a tool, Ryan," Bobby, Cassian's best friend, scoffed. 

"Tools are useful. Ryan's just annoying," Cassian disagreed, grinning, making the other boys around them laugh. 

Ryan flushed red, storming over to Cassian and pushing him. He staggered back, almost falling. 

"Come here and say that again, girly boy!" 

"No! You not hurt Cassian!" Dennis screamed, rushing up to Ryan and smacking at him. 

"Get away from me, runt!" Ryan ordered, shoving Dennis. 

Dennis hit the ground, but was up again almost immediately. Rage colored his face red, his eyes flashing. Giving an angry cry, Dennis rushed right back at Ryan. He managed to grab the older boy's leg and sank his teeth into Ryan's lower thigh, where his shorts ended. Dennis chomped down hard, drawing a shocked cry of pain. 

"Dennis, quit!" Cassian shouted, horrified. "What are you doing?!" 

"He's bad boy!" Dennis yelled, shaking his hand at Ryan. 

"You _bit_ him!" 

"He hit! He's bad boy!" 

"Dennis. Enough," Matty said, coming over to them. "Say you're sorry."

"NO!" 

"Yes, Dennis. You're already getting a timeout. You have to play nice. No biting."

"He hurt my Cassian," Dennis whimpered.

"I know. You're right. He's not behaving well. But, that doesn't mean you can bite." 

Dennis burst into tears, running over and hugging Cassian. 

" _My_ Cassian. Not hurt my CASSIAN!" 

"I'm not going to let him hurt Cassian," Matty promised, leveling a cold gaze on Ryan. "Young man, I don't know where your parents are, but I strongly suggest you keep your hands to yourself. Otherwise, I'll step in and do some parenting. Understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am," Ryan agreed, shaken. 

"Dennis. Come on. Time to say sorry." 

"I not sorry. He's bad boy," Dennis sobbed. 

"Dennis," Matty repeated, calmly, but severely. "Now." 

Dennis whined in protest, but turned to face the other boy. Raising his head, he glared angrily, his lip pushed out. He opened his mouth, then shut it again, shaking his head. 

"Come on. It's okay to be angry. Just be sorry for biting." 

"Sorry," Dennis said angrily. "I not bite bad boys." 

"I'm glad to hear that," MacGyver said, returning from the restroom. 

"I was about to take Dennis to the benches for his timeout," Matty explained.

"Good. Once that's done, we can talk about alternatives to biting," MacGyver agreed, nodding. 

"Daddy! He hurt Cassian!" Dennis accused.

"No, he didn't, you daddy hen," Cassian denied, exasperated. "Ryan just pushed me. And, I can fight my own battles." 

"Yes, and now that Dennis has apologized, I think it's Ryan's turn. He not only pushed Cassian. He shoved Dennis to the ground." 

MacGyver shot Ryan a hard glance, his mouth tightening. Ryan looked at the ground, knowing he had gone too far. Shoving a kid his own age was one thing. Shoving a baby was another, even in his parents' books. Sure enough, his mother, Deidre, finally stopped talking to one of the other mothers long enough to notice something was up. 

"Ryan, what is going on?" 

"Um. Me and Cassian were rough-housing a bit and his little brother got in the way. He got knocked to the ground and then he bit me!" Ryan said defensively.

"Ryan, you have to be more careful around little kids," Deidre scolded, before turning on MacGyver. "I hope you're going to teach that boy not to bite. I know he's little, but he can't just go around biting." 

"That's not what happened!" Cassian protested. 

"Excuse me?" Deidre said severely. "Are you saying my son lied?" 

"Well, he polished up the truth a bit. I saw what happened. Cassian never laid a hand on anyone. Ryan pushed him. When Dennis got mad and hit at him, Ryan _deliberately_ shoved him to the ground. Then, Dennis bit him," Matty said firmly.

"And, yes, Dennis is going into time out for biting," MacGyver assured her. "But, I don't appreciate your son laying hands on my boys." 

"My son does not act like that," Deidre said, angrily. "He knows better."

"We're waiting for Ryan's apology," Matty said, pinning Deidre with her gaze. 

Deidre stood as tall as she could, trying to stare haughtily down at Matty, even as she shrank inside. She prepared a scathing reply. Fortunately, Ryan was faster and wiser.

"I'm sorry. I'll leave them alone."

"Thank you. All right, Dennis. Let's go get your timeout done." 

"Ooohhhh," Dennis moaned, casting a longing look at Cassian. 

"Go on," Cassian told him. "You gotta learn better." 

Dennis looked stricken, giving a small sob, before walking off with MacGyver, his head hanging down. He spent the short walk to the benches whispering to himself.

"My Cassian...I gotta help...Ryan bad boy...he is. I only bite little! He hurt _Cassian_. That bad boy..." 

"All right," MacGyver interrupted, lifting Dennis and setting him on the bench. "You know the rules. You gotta not talk. You're here for three minutes." 

Dennis nodded, sniffling pitifully. MacGyver forced himself to ignore his upset child. He understood. Of course, he didn't approve of Dennis biting, but he still understood. MacGyver was angry, too, though more at Ryan's mother, than the boy himself. MacGyver knew from experience the frustration of dealing with parents who saw nothing wrong with their child's bullying behavior. He also knew just how much Dennis loved Cassian. It amazed him that Murdoc's protective instincts were so strong, they had survived his reversion back to childhood. 

"Okay, three minutes is up," MacGyver announced, when his watch timer went off. 

"I go see Cassian," Dennis said, eagerly, bouncing up. 

"Whoa, hold on. We gotta talk about what you're going to do instead of biting."

"I not bite, Daddy," Dennis promised.

"Good. What are you going to do?"

"Um. I just...I..."

"Get help?" MacGyver suggested.

"I do help!" 

"Yes, you do, thank you. And, sometimes, you need help, too."

"You help me?"

"I can help you, yes. Matty can help you."

"Mommy? Jack?"

"Them, too," MacGyver agreed. "Any adult...well, almost."

"Help with bad boys?"

"That's right," MacGyver said, proudly. "Tell an adult. We'll stop kids who are bad to you."

"Cassian and sister baby!"

"And them, yes."

"If bad boys mean," Dennis said, pausing for MacGyver to agree, "tell adult." 

"Yes. Let us help."

"You help. I not bite."

"That's a good guy," MacGyver praised, kissing Dennis' cheek. "You can go play now."

"He's learning," Matty assured MacGyver as Dennis ran off. 

"Yeah, I know," MacGyver assured her, a bit wryly. "Ryans of the world, beware, though."

Cassian watched a bit, as MacGyver and Dennis talked.

"You gotta give the kid credit," Bobby told Cassian. "I wish my kid brother took up for me like that."

"Be nicer to him," Cassian advised, dryly.

"Okay, point, but still," Bobby laughed.

"On the other hand, you don't have to worry about your little brother getting pummeled."

"Yeah, Dennis does kinda lack sense," Tommy, another friend, pointed out. "Why's he so worried? What's his problem?"

"His problem is he's a baby. But, deep in his heart, Dennis thinks he's ten feet tall and bulletproof." 

"He's pretty fearless," Bobby agreed. "Can you imagine what he'll be like, when your mom has your sister?" 

"I'm hoping he outgrows that," Cassian said, annoyed. "He'll protect her from the whole world. _I'll_ protect her from _him_." 

"Aw, cut him some slack," Tommy said. "He's a good kid."

"And, here he comes," Bobby announced. 

Dennis ran up and flung himself at Cassian into a hug. Cassian hugged briefly back, then handed Dennis a baseball to play with.

"Cassian not hurt?"

"No, Daddy hen. I'm fine."

"I'm not Daddy! I'm Dennis!" he told Cassian, not noticing the flash of sorrow in Cassian's eyes.

"Yeah. Dad's not crazy."

"I crazy?!" Dennis screeched, laughing.

"Yeah, he's worried about you," Bobby tattled.

"Aw," Dennis cooed, patting Cassian on the head. "I not bite." 

"Glad to hear it," Cassian said, laughing and shaking his head.

"I get adult. Adult help you and sister baby." 

"You're the one who needs help."

"Yeah, Daddy help me." 

"Never mind. Come on. Let's play catch."


	6. Co-parenting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis doesn't remember being Murdoc, but deep in his heart, he still wants to take care of Cassian. With love and cookies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nasha is thirty-four weeks pregnant. Dennis is three years and eight months old.

**November 11th, 2019. MacGyver's house.**

Dennis sat at the kitchen table, coloring, while Cassian did homework. The kitchen was warm from the over, where chicken and potatoes baked inside a bubbling cheese sauce. Cassian sighed, the rich smell making his stomach grumble hungrily. 

"Cassian! Look at my pony."

Cassian looked, then grinned, seeing the clear container on the counter behind Dennis. The container was full of chocolate chip cookies. Cassian could make out the sugary texture of the chewy cookies and the bountiful lumps of chips and walnuts.

"I wish I could have a couple of those cookies Mom made. I'm getting hungry." 

"You can have cookies," Dennis offered, kindly, nodding.

"Uh, no," MacGyver disagreed, coming into the kitchen. "We're eating supper soon." 

Dennis gasped, indignant.

"My Cassian can have cookies!"

"Yeah, he can. After supper." 

"He's very hungry, Daddy!"

"We're eating very soon. In about half an hour, maybe less, we'll eat. I just have to put a salad together."

"No!" Dennis insisted, pounding the table. "He is good boy. He does school. He can have _two_ cookies!" 

"No," MacGyver answered calmly, as Cassian laughed. "Supper first. Then cookies." 

Dennis opened his mouth to protest more, but Cassian leaned over, ruffling his hair.

"Chill out. It's fine. Supper smells really good." 

"I gonna tell Mommy!" Dennis threatened, getting up.

"Good. Let her know I'm making the salad." 

"I will!" Dennis sassed, angrily.

"Wow," MacGyver observed, amused, as Dennis stormed off.

"If it helps, he wouldn't have let me have cookies, either," Cassian said, smirking a bit.

"Good to know," MacGyver agreed, rummaging in the refrigerator for vegetables.

He dumped his armload on the counter, then paused.

"I do worry, sometimes. If he ever does remember, I hope he doesn't resent me."

"He won't," Cassian said with simple confidence. 

"I took his place in your life."

"Someone had to. And, he did ask you to take care of me."

"Yeah, he did," MacGyver agreed, wryly, beginning to chop a pepper.

"Dad? Did you like him?"

MacGyver hesitated, considering the question. He shredded lettuce, as he thought, letting the simple movement help him focus.

"I don't...I was trying to catch him. I never thought about him in those terms. I respected him, his abilities, at least." 

"I guess you didn't really know him well," Cassian suggested, disappointed.

"Not very," Mac agreed. "And, my hindsight is definitely colored by our present reality as family." 

"Was he mean to you? I mean, I know being a criminal isn't nice, but..."

"You mean his manner? He was pretty jovial, mostly. I don't know, now, if he was mocking us or not." 

"He talked about you," Cassian said, softly. "I thought he liked you."

"Yeah," MacGyver agreed, laughing and amazed. "Given his reactions to us after the meteor, I have to agree."

"I don't think he'll resent you. And, if he does, I'll tell him off."

"You'll just amuse him," MacGyver warned, smirking. 

"Yeah. All brains and no sense," Cassian complained. "And he's so cute most people don't notice!" 

"I hope I'm not in that category," MacGyver said, mildly offended, tearing open a bag of shredded carrots. 

"Well, no, not the family. I mean, like, my friends and the other kids at preschool. Even Mrs. Henderson and she's his teacher!" 

"I'll take that over them being terrified of him."

"Oh, he scares the heck out of people, sometimes. His stare creeps them out."

"Yeah, it's intense," MacGyver sighed.

"But, y'know? Those same people like him anyway. Again, because he's cute. Well, and he does try to be helpful." 

"I'm proud of how helpful he can be," MacGyver agreed, setting the salad on the table, then picking up the crayons. 

"I told Mommy!" Dennis announced, coming back into the room. 

"What'd she say?" Cassian asked. 

"She loves me. Sister baby's kicking her." 

Dennis looked over at MacGyver, noticing the crayons in his hand.

"Mine, Daddy!" he objected.

"We gotta set the table, so we can eat." 

Dennis climbed back into his chair and stared at the salad, unimpressed.

"Lettuce?" 

"There's chicken and potatoes in the oven," MacGyver reminded him, rolling his eyes. 

"Yeah, I want potatoes." 

"Coming right up."


	7. Strangers and Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis meets the Coltons and the baby gets a name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dennis is three years and eight months old. Nasha is 35 weeks pregnant.

**November 14th. 3 P.M.**

Riley came into the house from the patio. She thought she'd heard knocking on the door. Stepping into the hallway, she found her boyfriend Billy standing in the doorway. Between them, Dennis stood, glaring up at Billy. Hearing Riley, Dennis took a couple of steps towards her, holding his arms out to keep her back.

"Careful!" Dennis warned, before turning and pointing sternly at Billy. "This is _stranger_." 

"Dennis, that isn't a stranger. That's my boyfriend, Billy." 

"Stranger is Billy," Dennis repeated, in the same suspicious tone.

"Yeah, Billy," Riley agreed, going over to him and kissing him.

"Riley!" Dennis protested. "That not careful!" 

"Sorry, little dude," Billy told him, holding his hands out at his sides. "I come in peace." 

"Noooo, you are stranger!" 

"Does that make me a bad guy?" 

"You never know with stranger!" 

"Dennis. I know him," Riley said, walking over and picking Dennis up. "I promise he's a good guy." 

"You know him?" 

"Yeah. In fact, I love him. I might even marry him," Riley teased, though meaning it, too. 

"You. Marry him?" Dennis asked, sighing, then shook his head, drawling out, "I don't know." 

"You don't get a say in the matter," Riley told him, laughing. "I do." 

"Who else?"

"No one."

"Daddy or Jack?" Dennis asked, offering her a choice.

"Neither. Look, I want you to be nice to Billy. He's here to get to know everyone."

"I am nice! I not bite or hit." 

"Did you say hello?" 

"Um..."

"Yeah, as he was opening the door," Billy assured her, grinning. 

"Better than nothing," Riley admitted. 

"You want us know him?" Dennis asked, frowning.

"Yeah, I do." 

"Okay," Dennis agreed smugly. "I ask! _Who_ are you?" 

"I'm Billy Colton. I'm a bounty hunter," Billy answered, mildly.

"Hmmmm. Where?" 

"I live and work in New Orleans." 

" _New_ Orleans?" Dennis challenged, his eyes narrowing. 

"Yeah, that's in Louisiana."

"Louie's Anna?" Dennis repeated, laughing. "You live inna girl?!" 

"What? No! Louis _i_ ana. It's a southern state!" 

Dennis just blew raspberries, shaking his head. 

"You're nice?"

"I try to be nice, sure." 

"You're nice to my Riley?" Dennis demanded, staring hard at him.

"I hope so. She tells me, if she doesn't like something." 

"Okay, y'know, the interrogation is over. Were you doing something, before you answered the door?" 

"Yeah. I want, oof," Dennis huffed in frustration, waving his hands. "I dunno. I want Daddy, then _Billy_ was at the door, and...OH! Fuzzy sticks!" 

"Excuse me?!" Billy asked, astounded, drawing a laugh from Riley. 

"I want my fuzzy sticks," Dennis scolded him. 

"Good, why don't you go tell Mac?" Riley suggested. 

"Yes!" Dennis agreed, clambering out of her arms. He pointed his finger at Billy, warning, "I'mma tell my daddy!" 

"What is a fuzzy stick?" Billy asked, confused.

"It's something that is definitely not used to clean pipes," Riley answered, dryly. 

"No! Fuzzy sticks don't clean!" Dennis complained, shaking his head violently. "They for making pretties!" 

"Yeah, that's what I said. They're a craft thing," Riley promised, holding her hands up in surrender. 

"Where is my daddy?" Dennis asked, looking around.

"He's on the patio," Riley told him. 

"Okay!" 

Dennis ran off and Billy gave a bemused laugh.

"That is one intense little dude!" 

"You've no idea," Riley agreed. "Come on. We don't have to wait here for Mac." 

Riley led Billy out onto the patio, finding MacGyver standing near the door, holding Dennis' hand. 

"See, Daddy?!" Dennis said, pointing at Billy. "That's stranger. His name is _Billy_..."

"Aw, now, what's wrong with the name Billy?" he asked, putting a note of hurt in his voice. 

"It's your name," Dennis told him, sassily. 

"Dennis!" Nasha gasped, even as Billy laughed. "Tell him sorry!" 

"Sorry," Dennis sighed. "But, you know what he did??" 

"What did he do?" MacGyver asked, mildly. 

"He _kiss_ Riley!" 

"Technically, I kissed him."

Dennis rolled his eyes, in perfect imitation of MacGyver, turning to look at the patio seats. 

Matty sat close to Nasha, while Jack, Leanna, and Bozer sat across from them. Dennis frowned. None of them seemed impressed by what he said. 

"Riley can kiss whoever she wants," MacGyver said firmly. "Now, come on. I'll help you find your fuzzy sticks. Cassian will be home soon, too." 

"I gotta tell him about Billy!" 

"We'll introduce him to Billy," MacGyver promised, going into the house with him. 

"Wow," Billy said, after Dennis was out of earshot. 

"I'm sorry. I promise he gets friendlier, once he gets to know people."

"Nah, it's cool," Billy assured her. "I just feel like I need to make a good impression on him."

"That would help," Bozer agreed. 

"Yeah, but impressing Baby 'doc is pretty random. You never know what will do it." 

"I'll think of something. I'm pretty good with kids."

"Being good with kids and being good with Dennis are not the same things," Nasha admitted, dryly. "Hello, Billy, it's good to meet you. I'm Nasha MacGyver. I believe you've met the men, but not the ladies. This is Matty, the head of the Phoenix, and Leanna, who works with Mac and the others." 

"Leanna is also my girlfriend," Bozer said, smiling lovingly at her. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Billy said, sitting down with Riley. 

"I'm gonna call Mom and see when her and Mama are coming over. It helps if Dennis knows what's happening, before it happens." 

"Has he met your mom?" Billy asked, curious.

"Oh, yeah. He loves Mom, now. He wouldn't even stay in the room with her, when they first met, though. Of course, he was younger then. It's amazing the difference a year can make." 

"So, he's getting less antsy with strangers."

"Or he's just getting sassier about it," Riley said, laughing, searching through her jeans for her phone. "Crap. I left my phone inside. I'll be right back." 

Riley went into the living room and promptly found her phone. It was in Dennis' hand. 

"Yeah, she did kiss him," he said into the phone. 

"Dennis. Who are you talking to? On my phone?" Riley asked sharply. 

His eyes going wide, Dennis started, stepping back a bit.

"OH! Um...I'm talking to Miss Diane," he admitted, clutching the phone tighter. 

"You called my Mom to _tell_ on me?" 

"Nooooo! I'm not telling! I'm _asking_ ," Dennis explained, holding a palm out to fend Riley off. 

"Uh huh. About Billy?" 

"Um, we talk about Billy, yeah," Dennis agreed, innocently. "She likes Billy."

" _Dennis? Who are you talking to, sweetheart?_ " Diane asked. 

"Uh, I'm talking to Riley." 

_"Dennis! Did you ask to use her phone?_ " 

"Ah, no. I find phone in the living room." 

"Give me my phone back, Dennis." 

"Wait! I do one more little ask," Dennis pleaded, before speaking to Diane again. "Billy wants meet us. So. Why you not come see me?" 

" _I am going to come see you_ ," Diane assured him. " _I wanted to spend some time alone with his mom, first, and get to know her._ " 

" _Billy's mommy_?!" Dennis exclaimed, shocked. 

"Yeah, Billy has a mommy, go figure!" Riley answered. "In fact, she's coming over, when my mom does." 

"Uh. Miss Diane, I go now, okay?" 

" _Okay, but let me talk to Riley. Don't hang up_." 

"Okay. She wants talk to you," Dennis told Riley holding the phone out. 

"Thanks," Riley told him dryly, taking the phone. "Hey, Mom. Are you guys on your way over?" 

" _We're leaving in just a few minutes. We'll see you soon_." 

"Okay, see you when you get here. Love you," Riley said, then hung up. "So, what did you ask her about Billy?" 

"I just ask if she knows him," Dennis said, pouting. 

"Whatever. How did you even get my pattern?" 

"I see the pretty you make." 

"What's going on," MacGyver asked, the fuzzy sticks in his hand. 

"My fuzzy sticks!" Dennis cried, happily.

"Yeah. It took me forever to find them, because you hid them behind the books in Cassian's bookcase. Why did you put them there?" 

"For later!"

"Yeah, okay," MacGyver said, shaking his head. "Come on. You're going to spend time with everyone on the patio." 

"Okay," Dennis sighed.

Dennis went back onto the patio, then crawled onto the open seat next to Nasha, snuggling into her side. 

"It's all right, darling," she assured him. 

"Strangers. _Two_ strangers in our house," Dennis whispered, anxiously. 

"Yes, but we know them and they're good people," Nasha told him, sighing, when she felt Dennis silently shaking his head. 

"You might not like me," Billy told him, smiling warmly, "but I promise you're gonna like Mama. She's bringing over some pies for supper." 

"I don't _know_ you," Dennis said, sulking. 

The doorbell rang and MacGyver stood to go get it.

"That'll be Miss Diane and Mrs. Colton. Be nice," MacGyver instructed. 

"Yes, Daddy," Dennis agreed, in a small voice. 

MacGyver came back a couple of minutes later, with Diane and Mama Colton. Everyone exchanged greetings, as Diane and Mama sat down with the company. Diane sat down next to Jack, who draped an arm around her. Mama sat on Jack's other side, a couple of feet from Nasha, but Dennis sat up abruptly, holding a hand out to her.

"No! That's too close!" he protested. 

"Dennis, please," Nasha said, sternly.

"No, now, please, it's all right," Mama assured her, backing off a bit. "How about here? Is this okay, Dennis?" 

"Ummmm, yeah," Dennis said, quietly. "You stay there. I stay with Mommy." 

"That's right. You just want to be sure you and your family are safe, don't you?" 

"Yeah. Gotta be careful with strangers," Dennis pleaded with Nasha. 

"We're being careful, darling," Nasha promised, stroking his hair. 

"Well, if you'll excuse me a minute. Where's..."

"Towards the back of the living room, to the left, where you see the lighted S sign," MacGyver instructed.

Billy stood and started to pass in front of Nasha, lightly brushing against her.

"Careful!" Dennis scolded, glaring up at him. "You're squooshing my sister baby!"

"Billy, go the other way," Mama ordered.

"I'm sorry," Billy said, surrendering and heading the other way.

"It's all right," Nasha assured him. "It's not you. He's just stressed."

"I understand," Billy said, kindly, aiming the comment at Dennis, too.

"So, you're having a little girl?" Mama said, warmly. "Congratulations." 

"She's my sister baby," Dennis said, not looking at her. "Her name's Amanda."

Bending, Dennis placed a quick kiss on Nasha's belly. 

"You could've told us you named her," Bozer scolded, mildly.

"We...didn't," MacGyver corrected, stunned.

"Dennis, who told you the baby is named Amanda?" Nasha asked, confused.

"I said that," Dennis told her, smiling brightly. "I give my sister baby a name."

"Don't you think your mom and I should get to name our daughter?" 

Dennis' face crumpled, tears welling up in his eyes.

"She needs a name, Daddy!" 

"Your mom and I will name her," MacGyver promised. 

"But, you don't name her! I _ask_ ," Dennis accused, sobbing and standing to face MacGyver. "I ask is baby girl or boy. You don't tell me!"

"You found out less than an hour after I did," MacGyver reminded him, calmly.

"So? I ask! What's baby's name?" Dennis continued, stomping. "You still don't tell me!"

"We haven't decided yet. " 

" _I_ name baby!" Dennis argued, sassily. "I find pretty name. Amanda! Is pretty name, Daddy!" 

"Yes, Amanda is a pretty name," MacGyver agreed. "But, you can't just name her, without asking or talking to us." 

Dennis sat down on the ground, pulling his knees to his chest and hiding his face in his hands. He cried violently, drawing deep, painful breaths. 

"Oh, darling," Nasha sighed, leaning down as best she could to touch his shoulder. "Come here. Come talk to me." 

Dennis obeyed, clambering awkwardly into Nasha's lap. He leaned against her, his head on her shoulder. 

"Come on. Tell us what's wrong." 

"Nobody listen to me," Dennis complained, his crying subsiding a bit. 

"I'm listening to you," Nasha comforted.

"No! Mommy!" Dennis cried, sitting up, so he could look at her. " _Two_ strangers in the house! Billy is inside."

"We know, darling."

"No, _I_ know, Mommy! I try to say _careful_." 

"We are being careful, Baby 'doc," Jack promised. 

"Kissing is not careful!" Dennis yelled, sobbing. "I know strangers. But. Nobody listens to little Dennises." 

"But, we are listening, Dennis," MacGyver insisted, gently. 

Billy came back out and sat next to Riley.

"What's going on?" 

"You are stranger and now," Dennis sobbed, his tears increasing again. "Daddy took away her name! Sister baby not Amanda. She's not got a name! She not come see me!" 

"He's really not blaming you," Riley promised. "He's just having a bad day."

"Is very bad!" Dennis agreed, rubbing at his eyes. "No Amanda. Sister baby has no name. She not come see me. What are you doing in there?!" 

He gazed in frustration at Nasha's baby bump, then frowned at the others. Some tried to hide it, but none of them could help laughing a bit.

"My poor darling," Nasha laughed sadly, hugging Dennis tenderly. "She's growing. She's getting big and strong."

"I'm growing and I'm here!" Dennis argued. "I be big and strong for her."

"She'll be here soon. It's all right." 

Dennis wrapped his arms around Nasha's shoulders, crying into her shoulder. 

"I'm sad!" Dennis told her. 

"What do we do to help him?" Leanna asked, bewildered and concerned.

"Give him a moment or two," MacGyver said, shrugging, feeling a bit helpless himself. 

Nasha heard the front door open and close, then gently pulled Dennis away, so she could look at him. She wiped the tears from his cheeks and smiled. 

"Cassian is home. Why don't you go tell him what's happening and have him help you get Bark. Then you both can come out here. Okay?" 

"Yeah, I tell Cassian. I can have Bark?" 

"Yes, he should be done."

"What's up with Bark?" Bozer asked, realizing he hadn't seen the toy, normally never far from Dennis, all day. 

"Bark hadta have bath," Dennis said, sadly. "He got dirty." 

Dennis ran off to greet Cassian, wanting to tell him all about Billy. Nasha watched him go and sighed. 

"Angus. Do you have any names picked out, that you're seriously considering?" 

"Not really. I'm still arguing with my Dad. He wants to name her Innes, after my mom and...I just don't want to." 

"Too many memories?" Bozer asked, sympathetically. 

"Well, that and I don't want her getting harassed in middle school for having a Scottish name most kids here haven't heard before," MacGyver admitted, dryly, drawing a laugh from his friends. "How about you, Nasha?" 

"No, I've considered and rejected over a dozen names and...frankly, the thought of picking one exhausts me," she admitted. "I was hoping you would handle that part." 

"All I've done is find another thing to bicker with my Dad about." 

Jack snickered. 

"What?" MacGyver asked, defensively.

"You're gonna name her Amanda." 

"Well, Amanda Innes is rather pretty," Leanna offered. 

"I don't think that would satisfy Dad, though." 

"Tough," Matty said, flatly. "Having Innes as a middle name honors your mother, but won't get her teased and Dennis in fights. She can just neglect to mention having a middle name."

"Amanda Innes would solve the problem and it is pretty," Nasha agreed. 

MacGyver laughed, shaking his head in bemusement. 

"Yeah, okay. I have no real objection. At least, we've talked about it, as adults and her parents. Amanda Innes MacGyver, then?"

"Amanda Innes MacGyver," Nasha agreed. 

"Hi, guys," Cassian greeted, coming onto the patio with Dennis in tow.

Dennis had one hand clutching Cassian's and the other holding tightly to Bark. 

"Hi, Cassian. These are our friends, Mama and Billy Colton," MacGyver introduced. 

"Oh, you're Riley's boyfriend," Cassian said warmly, letting go of Dennis and walking over to shake Billy's hand. 

"That I am. It's good to meet you, Cassian. Riley's mentioned you a few times," Billy said, accepting the shake. 

Dennis sniffled, unhappy at Cassian's friendly carelessness. 

"Hello, Cassian. I'm Mama Colton."

"It's nice to meet you." 

"Dennis, come here, darling," Nasha told him. "We need to talk." 

Dennis walked over and climbed back onto her lap. Cassian frowned, walking over and sitting next to MacGyver. 

"Yeah, Mommy?" 

"First of all, your daddy and I talked about it and we've chosen a name for your sister. We're going to name her Amanda Innes MacGyver." 

"AMANDA!" Dennis shouted joyfully. "Amanda Inis?"

"In-nehs," Nasha pronounced carefully. "That was the name of your daddy's mommy." 

"Where's Daddy's mommy?" 

"She died, when I was younger than Cassian," MacGyver explained. 

"Oh," Dennis said, at a loss for words. 

"You really need to trust Mom and Dad more," Cassian scolded gently.

"I trust!" Dennis protested, stung.

"Speaking of, we have something else to discuss and you aren't going to like this."

"Okay," Dennis said, in a small voice.

"I know you love Riley. Do you trust her?" 

"Trust Riley?" Dennis repeated, then nodded. "Yeah." 

"Do you think she would let someone hurt you or Cassian?" 

"No," Dennis said, softly, shaking his head. 

"Do you think your daddy or I would let someone hurt you?" 

"No." 

"What do you think your daddy would do, if someone tried to hurt you?" 

"Put 'em in jail?" 

"Only after I beat them up a bit first," Jack told him. 

"Don't give timeout, please, Aunt Matty!" Dennis begged, hurriedly. 

"Oh, I won't. Not for that," Matty assured him, smirking. 

"Billy and Mama wouldn't be here, if we didn't trust them to be kind to you," MacGyver told Dennis. "You need to be kind, too." 

"Kind, not careful?" Dennis asked anxiously.

"You can be both," Mama suggested. "Trust me, there were times, when Billy was your size, that I wished he'd be a bit more careful. He didn't know what a stranger was." 

"You know strangers?" Dennis asked, taking a red fuzzy stick and twisting it into a circle.

"I've met a fair few."

"Good or bad?" 

"Some of both. Mostly good, though. Most of them aren't any trouble."

"They trouble _me_." 

"I can see that, but how're you gonna make new friends, if you don't meet new people?"

"I dunno." 

"There's nothing better in this world than friends and family."

"Yeah, but they don't stay. They go work. They go school. None just stay here with me." 

"Well, you're getting to be a pretty big boy. You'll be going to school soon. And, someday, you're going to be a working man." 

"Oh, no, I'm not!" Dennis said, astonished, wrapping a blue fuzzy stick around the red one. "I gonna stay small."

"You are?" Mama asked, laughing lightly.

"Yeah, I stay with Mommy and Daddy and not bite," Dennis assured her, holding his palm out, waving his hand in denial.

"Well, I hope you wouldn't bite." 

"Oh, I did bite," Dennis said, nodding. 

"Well, you are a firecracker. Who'd you bite?" 

"A bad boy what's mean to _my_ Cassian." 

"He was mean to your big brother, huh?" 

" _Very_ mean," Dennis emphasized. "Bad boys not allowed to hurt Cassian!" 

Dennis slammed his fist into his hand, frowning sternly around.

"Calm down, Baby 'doc," Jack soothed. "No one's gonna hurt Cassian." 

"You got a timeout for biting Ryan," MacGyver reminded him.

"There's better things to do, than bite," Mama added. 

"Yeah, Daddy says that," Dennis agreed, smiling a bit. "He says tell adult!"

"That's pretty," Mama said, gesturing at the fuzzy sticks Dennis was working on. "What are you making?" 

"Ummmm, I make Leanna bracelet!" Dennis decided, running it over to her.

"Aw, thank you. It's beautiful!" Leanna told him, putting it on.

"Welcome!"

"Where'd you learn to make pretty things like that?" Mama asked.

"I watch Daddy."

"You play with fuzzy sticks too?" Billy teased. 

"Paperclips, actually," MacGyver corrected, shrugging. 

"I show you! I have some Daddy's pretties!" Dennis said, running off into the house. 

"Dennis! You can't lift the shelf in the toy box by yourself," Cassian called out, running after him. 

"Well, that provides me an opportunity," Mama announced.

"Opportunity for what?" 

"Look. I know you're good people. You wouldn't do anything to that boy," Mama assured them. "Billy says he's adopted. Do you know who his birth parents were?"

"No, we don't," MacGyver admitted, after a brief hesitation. 

"I didn't think so. But, if you ever do find out, I want to know who did what to that baby," Mama said sharply.

"It's a long, complicated story, Mama."

"It's also classified," Jack added.

"You mean if we knew anything it would be classified," MacGyver corrected, dryly. "But, Mama, when we know something we can tell you, we will." 

Dennis ran back in and dumped a pile of metal on the seat beside Mama. 

"I can not believe you have all of those," MacGyver told him, astonished.

"He squirrels them away at the bottom of his toy box," Cassian explained. "He sometimes plays with them."

"Plays how?" Nasha asked, looking at the metal figure of a cowboy hat that Dennis was admiring. 

"He makes them characters in stories," Cassian said, shrugging. 

"You've certainly got some talent," Mama said, picking up a metal flower. 

"Daddy makes lotsa pretties," Dennis agreed. "You make pretties?" 

"I make pretty good food."

"Pretty good nothing. Her buttermilk pie is the best thing," Jack retorted. 

"Milk pie?" Dennis asked, confused. 

" _Butter_ milk. That's its own thing, sweetie." 

"Oh. Okay. I like pie." 

Riley smirked a bit, finally relaxing. If Mama understanding strangers didn't win Dennis over, she knew the pie would. The rest of the family she knew would be an easy sell. Mission accomplished.


	8. Frosty the Dennis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James takes MacGyver and his family on vacation. Dennis sings a song.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dennis is three years and eight months old. Nasha is thirty-six weeks pregnant.

MacGyver took one of his sweaters from the dryer and slipped it on, enjoying the encompassing warmth. He had forgotten how cold eastern winters, this far up north, could be. James had arranged a small, two-week vacation, that would see them all home just in time for Thanksgiving. They had flown to Vermont on the first day and settled into a rented cabin. On the second, they had headed to Hershey, Pennsylvania and toured that area for a couple of days, before coming back here. James had taken great delight in taking the boys to the Hershey Museum. They had enough chocolate to last a year now and ten days left of their vacation. MacGyver smiled happily, pleased his dad had kept his promise and bonded deeply with the boys. 

MacGyver emptied the rest of the dryer into a laundry basket and headed upstairs to the bedrooms. At the top of the stairs, he found Cassian, wearing pajamas and a robe, leaning against the railing, looking down at the living room. 

"Hey..." he started, but Cassian quickly hushed him, with his finger on his lips.

"He's gonna start again in a minute. He's done this three times now," Cassian whispered, waving MacGyver over. 

Looking down, MacGyver saw Dennis leaning against the window, dressed only in a pair of Superman underwear. He was bouncing up and down, watching happily, as snow drifted down. Bark was laying on the windowsill, his face turned to the outside. 

"Snow again! And snow means _cold_! I am cold. Very, very cold," Dennis told himself cheerfully. "I'm gonna turn blue and then! "

Dennis spun away from the window and began dancing around the living room, barely avoiding the furniture, laughing. 

"Fro-sty the Dennis! Was a frozen me, me, me! With his cold, cold toes and my but-ton nose," Dennis sang, tapping his nose and giggling, "and my eyes made out of...EYES!" 

Dennis stopped dancing and took on a scolding pose. 

"JUST EYES! I've been a pretty good boy, Santa! You don't gotta turn my eyes into coal."

MacGyver laughed hard, shooting Cassian a look of wry disbelief. Cassian shook his head, face-palming.

"Dad. He's cray-cray. My only blood relative is kinda bonkers." 

"Don't call people that. He's three," MacGyver defended, unable to stop laughing. 

"He's almost four."

"Not for another four months. We just gotta hope he outgrows certain things," MacGyver said, swallowing back his chuckles. "I better go get him dressed." 

MacGyver went back downstairs, glad the clothes were still very warm from the dryer. He found Dennis dancing again, still singing Frosty, though he had moved on to the next verse.

"Good morning, Frosty," MacGyver announced, setting the laundry down in front of a chair.

"Hi, Daddy! Guess what!" 

"Ah, you plan on becoming the new Frosty," MacGyver said, picking Dennis up, then Bark.

"You guessed!" Dennis cried happily, clapping.

"Yeah, well, I'm afraid that's one plot I have to put an end to," MacGyver said with exaggerated regret, sitting in the chair with Dennis in front of him.

"End?"

"Mmhmm. I can't just let you freeze and become a snowman," MacGyver explained, setting Dennis on the arm of the chair. "It's kinda bad parenting." 

"Well, you gotta," Dennis said heartily, smiling, then pointed out the window. "See? Snow! Snow is cold and makes me cold. I'm Frosty!" 

"Well, fortunately, I have a secret weapon to fight off the Frosty invasion."

"You gonna use it on me?!" Dennis said with an amazed laugh. "What?" 

MacGyver reached into the laundry basket and pulled out a pair of socks. Smirking, he took one of Dennis' feet and slipped a sock onto it. 

"Ahhh," Dennis exclaimed, wiggling. "Warm and snuggly on my toes!" 

"Yup. Now the other one," MacGyver agreed, putting the second sock on Dennis. "Is your underwear clean?" 

"Yeah."

"What did you wear yesterday?"

"Batman." 

"Okay," MacGyver said, slipping a thick sweater over Dennis' head. 

Dennis hugged himself, enjoying the sadly fading heat of the shirt. 

"But, Daddy?" 

"Yeah?" MacGyver said, as he put a pair of jeans on Dennis' legs. 

"I would be a very good Frosty." 

"You would be an excellent Frosty," MacGyver agreed. "Can you do me a favor, though?" 

"Mmmm, what?" 

"Can you please find your own demise a little less hilarious?" 

"Mise? My mise? I don't know that," Dennis said, confused.

" _De_ mise. Doom. Freezing and turning blue!" MacGyver clarified, dryly.

"Dad-dy!" Dennis sang, leaning over so their noses almost touched. 

"Yeah?" MacGyver asked warily. 

"I'm funny!" Dennis declared, giggling, staring gleefully into MacGyver's eyes. 

"Dennis," MacGyver groaned, protesting, his eyes squeezing shut, even as an involuntary laugh bubbled out of him. "You think you're funny?"

"Yeah, I'm funny," Dennis affirmed. 

MacGyver playfully snatched Dennis up and began tickling his ribs. 

"I'll show you funny, you little stinker!" MacGyver teased. 

Dennis writhed and kicked, laughing helplessly. Grinning, MacGyver stopped tickling Dennis and cuddled him.

"Y'know what? 

"What, Daddy?" Dennis got out, as his giggles subsided.

"You have your moments," MacGyver admitted, kissing Dennis' cheek. 

"M'good!" Dennis boasted, grinning brightly. 

"How about pah-pop? Did he do good bringing us here?"

"Yeah. I got _lotsa_ chocolate!"

"Yeah, well, you're not getting any before breakfast. After breakfast, we'll get bundled up and go play in all that cold, cold snow. Sound good?" 

"Play in snow?" Dennis asked, hesitating. "Yeah?" 

"Doesn't that sound fun?" MacGyver asked, puzzled.

"Yeah, that is fun," Dennis agreed. "I can make Frosty." 

"But?" 

"But, um," Dennis said, frowning, then shrugged. "I dunno." 

MacGyver took a quiet breath, realizing this was the first real snow Dennis had seen, since _becoming_ Dennis. Of course, he was nervous, even if he had no idea why. MacGyver forced himself to smile gently. 

"It's safe, Dennis," MacGyver assured him. 

"Um, you check first?" 

"Yeah, I'll check it out. I promise. It'll be okay."

"Bark and me love you," Dennis said, bopping MacGyver in the nose with Bark. 

"If Bark loves me, why does he keep head-butting me?" MacGyver asked, dryly, chuckling and moving his head away.

"Because he's a fox," Dennis said, stating the obvious.

"Right, of course! Good point."

Cassian came down, dressed in his own warm clothes. He came up and smirked down at Dennis. 

"Nice song, Dennis, but Santa? He doesn't turn eyes into coal. He puts coal in bad kids' _stockings_."

"Nuh uh, Cassian," Dennis sing-songed. "Frosty's eyes are coal. When I'm Frosty, my eyes are coal. Santa brings coal."

"That is so morbid," Cassian said, sighing and laughing.

"C'mon, you two. Let's go get breakfast," MacGyver said, chuckling.


	9. A Visit from...Santa?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis meets the new neighbors. Christmas spirit abounds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dennis is three years and nine months old. Nasha is forty weeks pregnant.

**December 18th, 2019 4 P.M.**

Cassian peered through the front door's keyhole, to see who had knocked. On their porch stood a middle-aged man and woman. The woman had greying brown hair that was still a beautiful mass of curls and warm brown eyes surrounded by laugh lines. In her hands she held a covered, aluminum foil pan. Standing next to her was a tall, hefty man, his hazel eyes placid and calm. Dennis ran into the hallway, behind him.

"Who is it?" 

"I don't know. I've never seen them before." 

"Strangers? Good or bad?" 

"I have no idea. Probably good. Let's find out," Cassian said, opening the door a crack. "Hello?"

"Hi there! Can we speak to your mom or dad?"

"Yeah. We have a mommy _and_ daddy," Dennis agreed. "And Uncle Jack and Aunt Matty..."

"Dennis!" Cassian said, exasperated. "Go get Dad." 

Once Dennis had run off, Cassian turned back to the Lamberts.

"Would you like to come in?" 

"Oh, thank you, yes," Rosa agreed, coming in with Michael. 

"Sure," Cassian said agreeably. "Ignore my little brother. He's weird about people he doesn't know." 

"Well, that's pretty normal for a boy his age," Rosa said, laughing. 

MacGyver came into the hallway, holding Dennis' hand. Dennis held Bark tightly.

"Hi. I'm Angus MacGvyer," he told them, shaking their hands. 

"It's good to meet you. I'm Rosa and this is my husband, Michael Lambert. We just moved into the house on the right, across the street from you." 

"Oh, the Peterson's old place, yes," MacGyver said. "Welcome to the neighborhood. These are my sons, Cassian and Dennis. Um. We have some other visitors, so if you have time, you're welcome to join us." 

"Oh, if you have company, we don't want to intrude," Michael said, doubtfully. 

"No, it's just some close friends of ours, family really. You're welcome to join us." 

"Well, if you're sure, we'd enjoy getting to know you," Rosa said.

"Come on out. We're on the patio," MacGyver said, leading the way. 

Outside, Rosa sat the foil pan on the table next to the fire pit, as MacGyver began introductions.

"Rosa, Michael, this is Matty, Jack, and my wife, Nasha. Guys, these are our new neighbors, Michael and Rosa Lambert." 

"What is that?" Dennis asked, pointing at the foil pan, interrupting the exchanges of greetings, as Rosa and Michael took seats around the fire pit.

"Those are raisin spice drops I brought to give you and your family," Rosa told him kindly.

"Drops?" Dennis asked, confused.

"Cookies. Do you like raisin spice cookies?"

Dennis stared intently at her for a couple of beats, then shrugged.

"I don't know," he said frankly. 

"Oh, okay," Rosa said, laughing a bit. "Well, maybe your mom and dad will let you try one." 

"Sure, go ahead," MacGyver agreed, taking the foil off one corner of the pan.

He handed one cookie to Dennis and a couple to Cassian. Dennis examined the cookie, turning it over and over in his hand. He poked at the icing on top of the cookie.

"What's the white?" 

"That's a vanilla glaze." 

"Go ahead and try it, Baby 'doc," Jack prodded, chuckling. 

"I am!" Dennis protested, then took a huge bite. 

"Is that good?" Cassian asked, not considering that Dennis' mouth was full. 

Dennis nodded, eagerly, swallowing. 

"More please!" he said, holding his cookie-less hand out to MacGyver.

"Say thank you to Rosa," MacGyver instructed.

"Thank you," both boys told her. 

MacGyver gave another cookie to Dennis, then passed the pan around to the others. 

"Moving right before Christmas must be rough," Jack observed. 

"It is," Rosa admitted, "but our youngest, Michelle, is off at college and, frankly, we didn't want to spend another winter in Montana." 

"Oh, what part of Montana are you from?" Nasha asked. 

"Glasgow. We moved there just after we got married, thirty years ago." 

"Wow, Los Angeles is going to be a huge change, then," Matty predicted.

"Sure, but my brother and his family are here and I love the weather," Michael added. 

"Is your tree up?" Dennis asked. 

"No, we're not going to decorate this year. We'll just enjoy other people's decorations," Michael said, laughing. "There's too much unpacking to do." 

"Well, you gotta," Dennis told him. 

"Dennis! That's not nice, darling," Nasha scolded. 

"But, Mommy, they'll miss Santa!" Dennis insisted. 

"I'm sure Santa will understand that they were working hard," MacGyver said, firmly. 

"Besides, Santa has so many wonderful, little children to take care of. He doesn't need to worry about older people, like us," Rosa said, laughing.

"Uh uh!" Dennis said, indignantly. "Santa loves _everyone_. He loves adults and children and babies. He loves strangers and new people that's not really strangers. _Everyone_!" 

"Well, you're right, he does," Rosa conceded. 

"We're spending Christmas with my brother and he'll have decorations," Michael soothed. 

"Does that count, Daddy?"

"I'm sure it does." 

Dennis didn't look convinced, but shrugged, sitting on the floor with Bark. Turning Bark to face him, Dennis began whispering conspiratorially.

"Santa might know. Santa _knows_ stuffs. But, no tree? It's sad with no tree. It makes this little Dennis sad. It makes you sad, too, Bark. Yeah. Santa loves old peoples? But, old peoples don't do stockings. Santa likes stockings. Stockings have candy and toys and smelly stuffs. Brother has dec'rations, but does brother help Santa. I don't know, Bark." 

"What are you and Bark talking about?" MacGyver asked, trying not to sound wary. 

"Um. We talk about Christmas and seeing Santa and...toys." 

"Yeah, okay," MacGyver said, not really believing him. 

"What toys do you want for Christmas, Dennis?" Michael asked. 

"I don't want toys. I want my sister baby, Amanda."

"At this point, I agree with him," Nasha admitted, laughing. "I'm ready for her to arrive." 

"I don't think Santa can help with that, buddy," Jack said, laughing. 

"He can _try_ ," Dennis argued. "Santa can talk to babies." 

"Wow, that's asking for a lot of help from Santa," Matty warned him. 

"Santa is a good helper, Aunt Matty!" 

"Yes, he is a good helper," Matty agreed.

"Santa is a good helper," Dennis whispered to Bark. "I'm a good helper and you help me. Yeah. We maybe can help. No tree. No pretties out? Sad." 

Dennis waited a bit for the adults to start talking, then went inside. Probably they would think he was going potty, but he knew he didn't have much time. Fortunately, he was better at finding, than Mommy and Daddy were at hiding things. He hadn't peeked! Dennis knew Christmas was supposed to be a surprise. But, he knew where certain goodies were being stashed, oh yes. First, though, he had to change clothes. 

MacGyver watched Dennis leave, frowning lightly. Well, he was probably just going to the bathroom. Probably. He'd been better, since meeting the Coltons, but Dennis was still wary of strangers and the Lamberts were new to everyone. MacGyver sighed. Dennis might be hiding in his room. MacGyver decided to give him a little while to calm down, before going to look for him. 

A little while later, MacGyver saw Dennis through the patio doors, dragging his red wagon. He stopped just outside the doors and wrestled with the knob, before giving up. 

"HO HO HO!" he cried out. 

MacGyver walked over and opened the door, then bit down hard on the inside of his cheek. He didn't want to laugh at Dennis' outfit. Dennis was wearing a pair of brown pants, with a black leather belt cinched tightly over a red sweater. On his feet were a pair of brown boots...that he had shoved over a pair of small Christmas stockings, reaching halfway up his thighs. He had a Santa hat on and wore a beard and mustache created from white and gray fuzzy sticks. His red wagon was half full of candy and small gifts that he had placed bows on.

"Excuse me, please," Dennis said, cheerfully, struggling to pull his wagon onto the patio. 

"Um, sure," MacGyver said, moving out of the way and giving the back of the wagon a small push. 

"HO HO HO!" Dennis said again, triumphantly. "I need to give presents a little bit early. For new peoples, without time for pretties."

Everyone stared at him, their astonishment thankfully hiding their amusement.

"Well, hello, Santa. That's very nice of you," Matty said, recovering first. 

"Hi, yes," Dennis said, rummaging through the wagon. "First are these..." 

Dennis grabbed a chocolate orange and a Captain America tin gift box, with a cloth wallet and a necklace pendant inside. 

"These are for you," Dennis said, holding them up to MacGyver. 

"Thank you," MacGyver said, smiling proudly down at his youngest son. 

"Welcome. Now, these ones are for Jack," Dennis announced, going through his wagon and picking out a giant candy cane, then a Hulk bandana set, with rubber bracelets. 

Dennis handed the chosen items to Jack, who gave him a big grin.

"Thanks, Santa. Can I wear them now?"

"Yeah, you can wear them," Dennis encouraged. 

"Cool," Jack said, putting on two of the bracelets, getting a faintly horrified look from Rosa. 

"Jack," Matty hissed, rolling her eyes. 

"These are for you, Matty," Dennis told her, happily, grabbing a small box of chocolate truffles. 

Matty took the chocolates, her eyes widening. The chocolates were in a black and gold box, with a striped bow tying it together. The company name, Valhrona, was elegantly missing from the box itself, but proudly displayed on the gift tag attached to the bow. Matty set the box carefully next to her, smiling a bit ruefully.

"Thank you, Santa." 

"Welcome!" 

Dennis handed Cassian a box of chocolate covered cherries and a gift set of metal puzzle games. Next to Cassian, he placed a giant candy cane, a coloring book, and a yo-yo. He then handed Nasha a gift set of Chantilly scented body lotion and shower gel. He handed them to her, then leaned his face close to her baby bump, whispering loudly.

"Amanda! If you come by Christmas, Santa will bring you goodies, too. I promise! I love you." 

Dennis sneakily placed a kiss on his sister baby, then moved hastily away. He dragged the wagon back to Jack, who sat next to Rosa and Michael. The wagon held some green candles of different sizes, Christmas themed refrigerator magnets, and three small candle holders, shaped like lanterns, with Christmas scenes on the glass panes. There were two Christmas stockings next to them, one holding a box of chocolate-covered blueberries. The other held a few candy canes. Dennis looked from the last of the gifts to the Lamberts and shrank back. 

"You okay, Santa?" Jack asked. 

"Yeah, yeah!" Dennis assured him. "Um. Jack? You can be elf please and give these to them." 

"Sure, Santa, I can help you out," Jack agreed, winking at him. "Who gets the blueberries?"

"Her, please," Dennis said, then turned back to Rosa, as Jack handed her and Michael the gifts. "You don't need a tree, but these are stockings and pretties you can just put on places." 

"Thank you, Santa," Rosa said gently. "That's very kind." 

"Yeah. Um," Dennis said, backing away with his wagon. "I gotta go now. Lots to do at the North Pole! Um, tell Dennis I can be back Christmas Eve!"

MacGyver opened the door again, letting Dennis flee through it. He closed the door and finally released the laughter he'd kept back. It set off a wave of laughter in the others. 

"Oh, he's _precious_ ," Rosa gasped. "What a sweet boy!" 

"Even if he had to rope Jack into handing us stuff," Michael snickered.

"Oh, believe me, we're proud of him," Nasha countered. "That he even wanted to give you anything is progress! He's usually very cold towards strangers at first." 

"He does mean well, though," Matty admitted. "You guys are doing an awesome job with him." 

"Where would you like us to put these things?" Rosa asked. 

"Keep them," MacGyver said, firmly. "Whatever he gave you guys is yours." 

"Um, Mac, these chocolates..." Matty protested.

"Are yours," Nasha insisted. 

"Are you sure?" Rosa asked, hesitantly.

"Positive," MacGyver told her. "Believe me, we have our reasons. We go to great lengths to encourage empathy and generosity in Dennis. The stuff can be replaced."

"Yeah, besides, imagine how hurt the kid would be, if he found out we didn't accept the stuff," Jack pointed out.

"We definitely don't want that," MacGyver agreed.

"Well, if you're certain, thank you." 

Dennis soon came back, dressed in his usual clothes and clutching Bark. 

"I'm back!" he announced.

"Hey there, Baby 'doc," Jack greeted. "Where've ya been?"

"Oh, I went potty and, um, I was in my room with Bark." 

"Well, that's too bad. You missed Santa Claus," MacGyver teased. 

Dennis put on a look of exaggerated surprise.

"I missed Santa?" he asked, with astonished innocence, but failing to look even remotely upset. 

"Yeah, but he said he'll be back on Christmas Eve," MacGyver said soothingly. "He left you some candy canes and a present, though." 

"Oh, yummy!" Dennis proclaimed, before nodding wisely. "Yeah, I can see him Christmas Eve. That is okay."

"Come here a minute," MacGyver said, holding out his hands. 

Dennis came over, letting MacGyver pick him up. MacGyver placed a sound kiss on Dennis' cheek, smiling knowingly at him.

"You're a great guy," MacGyver told him.

Dennis couldn't help smiling widely. He put his arms around his daddy's neck, hugging tight. He wasn't surprised that his daddy had seen through the Santa disguise. Daddy always knew everything. It was one of the reasons Dennis loved him. All Dennis had to do was be a good helper for Daddy...and Santa, too, of course.


	10. Amanda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis gets his biggest wish--the birth of his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't blame Robbie. He really does try, but Dennis is a tornado. LOL

**December 31st, 2019 12 P.M.**

Nasha and Dennis sat side by side at the kitchen table. She shifted slightly, as a wave of pain went through her abdomen. She suspected it was a contraction, but she didn't want to get her hopes up. So, she focused on Dennis and their activity. Nasha had filled small bowls with different shapes and sizes of dried pasta. There was a small stack of construction paper close to hand and they both had glue sticks to use. Dennis rubbed a bit of glue onto his piece of orange paper and stuck a bowtie noodle on it.

"This is pretty, Mommy. It's all the same color, though," Dennis complained.

"It won't be, darling. We're going to paint them later, but we have to wait for the glue to dry."

"Why?"

"Because, if we don't, the paint will thin out the glue and the pasta won't stick." 

"The pasta won't stick? If the glue gets more wet?" 

"Nope. The pasta would fall off." 

"That's not good."

"No," Nasha agreed, then a gave a surprised grunt, feeling moisture on her legs. 

"Mommy, you peed!" Dennis gasped, staring at her lap. 

"Oh, that's not pee, darling."

"It looks like pee. It came out your..." 

"I know, I know. It's okay. This is a good thing," Nasha assured him, with a small laugh.

"You're supposed to pee in the potty, Mommy." 

"Darling, I'm in labor." 

"I don't know that."

"It means, I'm getting ready to give birth," Nasha said, getting up. 

"Birth? Amanda?!" Dennis cried, excited.

"Yes, your sister is finally ready to come out," Nasha agreed. "Darling, can you please stay right here? Keep playing with the pasta and glue. I'm going to take a very quick shower and call your daddy. Okay?" 

"Yes, Mommy. I won't move. Not one bit!" Dennis promised, then added, "Well, just across from the yuck." 

"Yes, of course," Nasha said, laughing. "I won't be long." 

Nasha kept her word, returning very soon. Fortunately, Dennis was still at the table, gluing pasta to paper. He kept quiet, seeing her talking on her cell phone. She hung up and smiled brightly at him. 

"Your daddy is on his way, then we'll be going to the hospital." 

Nasha quickly cleaned up the mess from her water breaking, then gathered up a backpack of toys and snacks for Dennis to have at the hospital. She took it into the kitchen and laid it on the table.

"Dennis, where's Bark?" she asked. 

"I'm sitting on him." 

"Okay. Don't forget to bring him, darling. We won't be able to come back."

"I would never forget Bark, Mommy," Dennis protested. 

"Do you still have your shoes on?" Nasha asked, trying to make sure nothing was forgotten.

"Yep!" 

They heard the door open and Dennis ran to meet MacGyver. Jack came in, too, grinning broadly.

"Hey, Baby 'doc! You ready to go?" 

"Yeah! I've _been_ ready!"

"For months," MacGyver agreed wryly. "Where's your mommy?" 

"In the kitchen. She had to clean some yuck!" 

MacGyver went into the kitchen and found Nasha sitting in a chair, riding out a contraction. She smiled lovingly up at him. 

"How are you doing?" MacGyver asked, coming over to her and sitting next to her.

"Good, so far. I've got Dennis' stuff packed. My bags just need taken out." 

MacGyver grinned, leaning over and kissing her deeply. Nasha gave a contented sigh, leaning into him. 

"I love you," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her.

"I love you, too. Are you ready to be a daddy again?" 

"I'm just as impatient as Dennis. I just hide it better." 

They laughed, taking another few moments to cuddle, celebrating quietly together. 

"Mommy! Daddy! Are you coming?!" Dennis demanded, running into the kitchen. "We gotta go!" 

Jack followed close behind, laughing.

"I've got Nasha's bags in the Jeep. We're ready, when you are."

"Yeah, let's go get my sister baby!" Dennis insisted. 

"All right, all right," MacGyver conceded, grinning. "We're coming. Jack, if you'll drive, I'm going to make some phone calls." 

"Sure thing." 

The next half hour passed in a blur, a confused one for Dennis. Once they got to the hospital, his mommy went away with a lady, leaving him, Daddy, and Jack in a boring room full of chairs. They all sat down, but Dennis didn't want to sit. He was bored and excited, all at once. A short time later, Mommy came back and the lady led them to another room. 

Dennis liked this room a lot better. It was basically a large bedroom, but with a comfortable couch, stuffed armchair, and a rocking chair. The bed was funny, with rounded plastic pieces on each side, near the bottom and railings near the head. There were wooden cabinets on each side of the bed, with lots of drawers and doors. Dennis wanted to explore them, but Daddy told him no. 

"Where's Mommy now?" Dennis asked, not seeing her.

"She's in the bathroom, changing her clothes," MacGyver explained. 

"Why?" 

"She has to wear a hospital gown, because regular clothes would get in the way." 

"Why?"

"They're too tight and cover the wrong areas." 

"Is Amanda almost here? When can I see her?"

"Probably not for a few more hours. Why don't you play with your toys for a while?"

"Okay," Dennis said, sighing. 

"Now, remember. You can only stay in here with me and your mommy, until the actual birth starts. Then, Jack will take you and Cassian out into the waiting room."

"When?" 

"We'll let you know. Mommy's stomach pains will be closer together and she'll start pushing. Just remember, everything is going fine. Don't worry, if she seems to hurt."

"I remember, Daddy."

**3:15 P.M.**

"Hey, look who's here," Jack announced, coming back into Nasha's birthing suite. 

"Cassian!" Dennis cried out, abandoning his toys for his brother. 

"Hi, Dennis," Cassian greeted, then went over to Nasha, giving her a hug. "Hi, Mom. You doing good?" 

"So far. We're progressing smoothly. It might be a few more hours, but I think the birth will happen tonight." 

"Mommy has pain, but then she does breathing," Dennis told him. 

"Yeah, I know," Cassian said, amused. 

They heard a knock on the door, then Matty entered, looking a bit grim.

"Hey, Matty," Jack greeted. "What's up?"

"A mission, I'm afraid. I need you at the Phoenix. Riley and Bozer are already there."

"Oh, crap. Jack, do you think Diane could come watch the boys?" MacGyver asked.

"She's out of town," Jack fumed, grimacing.

"So's my dad," MacGyver groaned. 

"It's okay," Dennis said. "We'll stay right here with Mommy and Daddy!" 

"We can't stay here during the birth," Cassian scorned quietly.

"Well, now, we gotta," Dennis argued, smugly.

"Actually, if Mac agrees, I have a solution," Matty told him.

"What solution?" Mac asked.

"I spoke with Robbie Jenkins and he's willing to come sit with the boys."

Mac thought for a moment. He didn't know Robbie very well, but knew he was a good agent. They'd eaten lunch together in the cafeteria a few times, trading work stories. He knew the man was even-tempered and kind. MacGyver nodded.

"All right, that works," he agreed.

"I'll call him and stay, until he gets here," Matty said, nodding. 

Matty made the call and Robbie showed up a short time later. Dennis planted himself just inside the labor room's doors, staring hard at Robbie. 

"You're leaving me and my Cassian with a stranger?" Dennis asked, his hands on his hips.

"Dennis," MacGyver said, firmly. "Remember what we said about trusting us? I know Robbie. He works with us at the Phoenix." 

"Okay," Dennis said with unusual meekness. 

"Robbie is one of my agents," Matty added. "Besides, if it weren't for Robbie, you wouldn't have something you love very much." 

"What thing?" Dennis asked, confused.

"Bark. Robbie made Bark." 

Dennis gaped at her. 

" _My_ Bark? You made him?!" he asked Robbie. 

"Is that what you named that blanket I gave to Matty?" 

"This?" Dennis said, running over to the couch, then bringing Bark back, holding it up for Robbie to see. "This is my Bark!" 

"Oh, yeah. That's him," Robbie agreed. 

Dennis shocked everyone by flinging himself at Robbie, wrapping his arms around his waist in a tight hug. 

"Thank you! I love Bark _so MUCH_!" 

"So, can he watch you and Cassian?" Matty asked, amused.

"Yeah, Agent Robbie can watch us." 

"So, I can go say hello to your mom now?" Robbie teased. 

"Yeah, you _should_ say hi." 

Robbie approached Nasha, smiling ruefully.

"Hello, ma'am. Congratulations." 

"It's Nasha, please. It's good to meet you, um..."

"Robbie, please. It's good to meet you, too, Nasha." 

"Thank you for helping us. I don't think it will be much longer, but you never know. We just want the boys here for this, as much as possible."

"Oh, that's all right. I owe Matty more than one and Mac's a good guy." 

"Curious?" 

"A little," Robbie said, cheerfully. "No offense. It's just..."

"It's all right. I would be, too," Nasha assured him.

**5:50 P.M.**

The nurse stepped away from Nasha and pulled back the privacy screen from around her bed.

"All right," the nurse announced. "She's fully dilated. Anyone who's not going to stay for the actual birth needs to go to the waiting room." 

"That's us," Robbie said, picking up Dennis' backpack. 

"I'll let you know, as soon as the birth is over and you can come in," MacGyver promised the boys, smiling warmly.

"NO!" Dennis announced, crossly. "I wanna stay with Mommy! I can sit right here. I won't even move!" 

"Dennis, we talked about this," MacGyver said, firmly. "You have to go out." 

"Daddy, I wanna see!" 

"Dennis," Cassian sighed. 

"Go on, Cassian, we'll handle this," MacGyver told him, waiting for him to leave. 

"Please, Daddy?" 

"I'm sorry, but no. I need you to help us, by listening. We brought Robbie here to watch you, during this part." 

"You get to stay!" 

"Everyone who will be in here has a job to do," MacGyver said kindly, kneeling down to speak with Dennis eye to eye. 

"You don't work here." 

"No, but I still have a job. My job is to help Mommy remember to breathe in that special way that helps the baby, so the doctor can focus on the birth."

"I can't help? I'm a good helper!"

"Yes, you are, but we don't have a job to give you. Now, come on. Be helpful to us and go outside. Keep Cassian company." 

Dennis whimpered, looking around indecisively. 

"I'll tell you what," Robbie said. "If you come to the waiting room, I'll show you how to make things like Bark." 

"You can show _me_ that?" 

"I can try." 

"Um. Okay. You promise, Daddy? You'll say when my sister baby is here?" 

"I promise, as soon as the birth is over," MacGyver assured him. 

Dennis let Robbie lead him to the waiting room. 

"How did you make Bark?" Dennis asked, settling into a chair. 

"Let me get my stuff," Robbie said, going to the nearby check-in area. 

The attending aide gave Robbie his tote and he carried it over to Dennis and Cassian. He pulled out a small work bag and a couple of skeins of yarn. 

"Are those more Barks?" Dennis asked, crowding up against the tote.

"More blankets, yes. Do you want to see?" 

Robbie pulled out a couple of blankets, including a bunny done in pink and a soft tan. Dennis grabbed it, his eyes wide.

"A bunny! Robbie, I want this!" 

"You already have Bark," Cassian said, rolling his eyes.

"Not for me! For _Amanda_!" 

"Dennis, he probably sells these. They're probably, like, forty or fifty bucks!" 

"I don't have that..."

"No."

"...but Daddy might. I'll be back!" 

"Dennis, no!" Robbie cried, standing, but he wasn't fast enough to grab Dennis.

Dennis burst back into the birthing suite. MacGyver came back over, rolling his eyes.

"Dennis, you have to stay out there!"

"Yeah, but, Daddy, I need forty or fifty bucks!" 

MacGyver came to an abrupt halt in front of him, stunned. 

"You need what?!" 

"I need money to buy a bunny! My sister baby needs a bunny, Daddy!" 

"A bunny?"

"Yeah, from Agent Robbie!" 

"Dennis, I don't even know if I have any cash on me. We can buy the bunny, after she's born, okay? Just go back out." 

"Okay, Daddy. I'll tell Agent Robbie!" 

Dennis ran back out, rushing back to the tote.

"Agent Robbie, Daddy says we can buy the bunny! Um. We gotta wait for Amanda, though." 

"Okay, I'll set the bunny aside," Robbie promised. 

"Do you sell these, normally?" Cassian asked.

"Some of them. I donate some to the hospital, though. That's why I brought my tote today."

"What's donate?" Dennis asked.

"Give. I give the blankets to babies who might not get a nice blanket of their own, if I didn't." 

"No blankets?" Dennis said, indignantly, frowning. "That's not right!" 

"No, but it happens. I mean, the hospital keeps them warm and covered, but some parents just can't afford things like this." 

"That's sad," Cassian said, softly.

"Yeah. So are you ready to try crocheting, Dennis?" 

"Crow..." 

"Crow-shay. That's how I make these. See? All you need is some yarn and a hook."

Robbie held up a crochet hook and began showing the boys how to make a chain, then some simple single stitches. Dennis had trouble concentrating long enough to do more than make chains, though he loved that. Crocheting was abandoned, when a baby's cry was heard from a nearby room. Gasping, Dennis dropped his hook and chain, running for the door.

"No, Dennis, that isn't..." Robbie began, standing, but he tripped over his tote.

By the time he got his balance, Dennis was through the door. He ran to the end of the bed and looked up, grinning. 

The woman and the man standing beside her were not his mommy and daddy. The woman stared at him with wide eyes, panting, her fair skin pale and sweaty.

"Uh oh," Dennis said, making another mad dash for the door. He got halfway through the door, then called back over his shoulder, "I'm sorry I looked at your pee-pee!" 

Robbie sat down hard in his chair, joining Cassian in hard, helpless laughter. They barely noticed, when Dennis turned around, opening the door a small bit again.

"Is the baby a boy or girl?" he asked.

"It's a boy!" the father answered, his own laughter drifting out.

"Oh, okay. Um. Good job!" he said, then shut the door. 

"Dennis, you just can _not_!" Cassian gasped, as Dennis rejoined them. 

"I didn't meant to," Dennis said, shrugging. "I thought that was Amanda." 

"You'll know, when Amanda is here, because Dad will be standing in the door!" 

"Take it easy on him. It's my fault, really. I'm not doing a very good job of keeping him out here." 

"Oh, well," Dennis said calmly, shrugging again. "You tried." 

"Oh, man," Cassian said, giggling helplessly. 

"Um. Can I go potty?" Dennis asked, trying to be good.

"Yes, go potty," Robbie agreed, watching Dennis run over to and go inside the restroom.

"You know about him, don't you?" Cassian asked.

"That he was Murdoc? Sure." 

"Yeah. He was a lot less embarrassing as a dad, than he is as a baby brother," Cassian said, shaking his head. 

"I imagine so, but he'll probably outgrow it."

"Yeah, that's what Dad says, too."

Dennis came back out, wiping his hands on a huge wad of paper towels. He sat back down, sighing.

"Still no Amanda?" 

"No, not yet." 

"Why do babies take _forever_?" Dennis said loudly, slumping down against the back of the chair. "I'm too little to wait and wait and wait so LONG!" 

"You're such a drama queen," Cassian scolded, going back to crocheting. 

"Don't call me names," Dennis ordered, frowning.

"I'm sorry," Cassian said, in a gentler tone. 

"Did you have to wait for me?" 

"Yeah, actually," Cassian said, with dry amusement. "That was a very long day." 

"Oh. Well. Sorry," Dennis said carelessly, rolling around on the chair in a paroxysm of boredom. 

"Why don't you spend some time thinking of a name for Amanda's bunny?" Robbie suggested. 

"It's her bunny." 

"But, she won't be old enough to name the bunny for a long time. You don't want the bunny to go all that time without a name." 

"Ooo, what are bunnies, even?" Dennis asked, leaning so his head was hanging off the edge of the chair. 

"You know what bunnies are!" Cassian said, laughing. 

"Where do you see bunnies? They don't make noise." 

"I don't know. There's the Easter bunny, cartoon bunnies, magician's bunnies..." 

"Hats! They pull bunnies from hats," Dennis said, thinking hard. "Poof!" 

"Poof?" 

"They make bunnies go poof. Her name is Poof!" 

"Oh, man, I hope Mom gives birth soon," Cassian groaned.

"Me too," Dennis said, mournfully, sitting up only to lean over, draping himself across Cassian. 

**7:55**

Dennis sat on Cassian's lap, as Cassian read to him from a book. A baby's cry filled the air and Dennis jumped. Cassian quickly wrapped his arms around him.

"Hey, wait! Dad will show up, if that's Amanda, but we gotta let them clean her and stuff." 

"I don't wanna wait anymore!" 

"I know, I know, but it'll only be a few more _minutes_." 

Dennis protested and squirmed, but stayed in the chair with Cassian. A short time later, MacGyver came out, smiling, holding the door open. 

"Okay, you can come in now. Take it easy on your mommy, though, Dennis."

"I will!" Dennis promised, running past him into the room to his mother.

Nasha smiled warmly, as Dennis climbed carefully up onto the bed with her. He stared down at his sister with loving glee. She was sleeping on Nasha's chest, already fed. Dark lashes lay softly across her cheek and a soft fuzz of dark hair covered her head. 

"Awwww," Dennis whispered, before leaning down and kissing Amanda's cheek. 

"Can I hold her?" Cassian asked, going to her other side.

"Sure, just try not to wake her," Nasha said softly. 

"You good, Mommy?" Dennis asked, kissing and hugging her. 

"Oh, yes, darling. I'm very good." 

Cassian lifted Amanda into his arms, snuggling her against his chest. He wasn't as enraptured by babies as Dennis was, but he still felt awe. This was his little sister, newly born. He brushed a finger gently over her tiny fingers, giggling a bit, when she squirmed in his hold and yawned. He kissed her forehead. 

"Hello, Amanda. So sleepy!" he whispered. 

"My turn!" Dennis protested. "I want to say hi!" 

"Okay, okay, calm down," Cassian soothed, walking around and placing Amanda on Dennis' lap, before returning to and sitting on Nasha's other side. 

Dennis didn't say anything, just wrapped his arms around Amanda. He examined her fingers and toes, making soft, awed sounds. 

"You're pretty. You missed Santa. It's okay. Daddy's gonna buy you a bunny friend, Poof. I love you." 

MacGyver came over and carefully picked up both Dennis and Amanda, sliding onto the bed and resting them in his lap. He kissed Dennis, then Amanda. 

"There she is and well worth the wait." 

"Where are these two going to sleep tonight?" Nasha asked. "It'll be Dennis' bedtime soon."

"We can watch them," Bozer announced, coming in with Riley, Matty, and Jack. "The mission was critical, but it didn't take long. We just got some last minute information, so Jack was able to crash a big drug and money exchange. It's all cool. Congratulations." 

"Yeah, same here," Riley agreed. "Look at you, Dennis, being a good big brother." 

"I'mma be the best big brother!" 

Robbie came in and handed Poof over to Dennis. 

"Well, congratulations, guys. I'm going to get out of here." 

"Oh," MacGyver said, struggling to reach for his wallet. "Thank you, Robbie."

"Hey, no, don't worry about it, right now. You can pay me later. No rush," Robbie assured him, grinning. "You've got more important things happening." 

"Yeah, you gotta convince Dennis to let the rest of us get a shot at holding her," Jack teased. 

"Oh, good luck with that," Robbie said, heading out the door. 

Dennis huffed, indignantly. 

"Can't you hold her later?? I've waited a long, long time!" 

"Two more minutes, then it's Jack's turn," MacGyver said, chuckling. 

"O-kay," Dennis said, reluctantly, holding Amanda a bit closer. 

The adults chuckled, amused, but also touched by the scene in front of them. As best they could, they all cuddled up as a family to see and welcome their newest member.


	11. Boy on the Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis crosses a lot of boundaries, in his efforts to help Cassian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Shinyismyfavoritecolor for helping me with this chapter! :D 
> 
> This chapter is angst with a happy ending. Not much fluff here, sorry.

**May 17th, 2020 3:30 P.M.**

Cassian came in after school and found Dennis and MacGyver in the living room, playing a video game combining racing and music. Dennis was singing enthusiastically along, as best he could. 

"Hey, Dad. Hi, Dennis." 

"Hi, Cassian," MacGyver said. "How was school?"

"Fine. I did good on the history test, I think. Hey, Dad. Is it okay if I stay the night at a friend's house?" 

MacGyver paused the game, turning to give Cassian his full attention.

"I guess so. Which friend?"

"Ryan." 

"Ryan?" Dennis practically yelped.

"Yes, Ryan," Cassian said, annoyed. "We've become friends. He's okay." 

"No. You can't. He's a bad boy," Dennis said, sternly. 

"I think he was asking me," MacGyver said, firmly. "If you want to, it's fine with me. I'm glad you boys are getting along better." 

MacGyver genuinely was glad. He'd gotten to know Deidre and her husband, Thomas, a lot better, since that first meeting on the playground. They had become friendly, during numerous encounters at the park and school events. MacGyver hadn't known, at that first encounter, that Thomas was suffering from active tuberculosis. It had taken a few tries to find a drug that was effective for him. The whole family had been under a strain. Thomas had missed work and Deidre had shouldered most of the responsibility for keeping their home together. Fortunately, Thomas had since made a full recovery. Once his home had stabilized, Ryan had turned his act around, showing that, deep down, he was a good kid. Unfortunately, Dennis didn't understand that. 

"NO! You can't go, Cassian," Dennis said, fiercely, scowling. "Not that boy!" 

"Dad says I can," Cassian said, hurt. "I'm going, Dennis." 

Cassian turned and ran upstairs to his bedroom. After a couple of minutes, MacGyver came in behind him. He leaned against the doorway and sighed. 

"Are you okay?"

"Obeying him feels weird. He's a little kid!" 

"Yes, he is. You don't have to do what he says. Half the time he doesn't even make sense. Because, as you say, he's a little kid." 

"I feel guilty, when I don't. Like, I've forgotten him or, or don't care anymore. But, I do!" 

"Cassian. Murdoc would be the last person on Earth to blame you...for any of this."

"Because I'm his son and he loved...loves me."

"No, because he understood about survival and necessity. You can't go around treating a four-year-old like he's your father. Even if it didn't draw unwanted attention, it wouldn't be healthy. For either of you." 

"I guess so."

"Trust me," MacGyver said, dryly. "My job as your dad is to do what's best for you. Right now, the best thing is for you to pack a bag, go to Ryan's, and have fun. So, get to it, kid."

"Okay, Dad," Cassian said, smiling brightly and giving a small laugh.

"Good," MacGyver said, kissing Cassian's forehead. "And, no worrying about your brother. He'll be fine, whether he likes it or not."

"I won't." 

MacGyver went downstairs and found Dennis still on the couch, sulking. 

"You're letting him go," Dennis said, glaring at his own kneecaps.

"Yes, I am." 

"Why?!" 

"Because there's no reason not to." 

"Ryan is a bad boy!"

"No, he did something bad _once_ and made you angry. That doesn't make him permanently bad." 

"He hurt Cassian."

"If Cassian can forgive him, so can you."

"NO!" Dennis shouted, running upstairs to his room.

"Or not," MacGyver admitted, wryly.

Cassian heard Dennis' door slam and sighed. He trudged to his brother's room and knocked.

"No!" Dennis said, kicking his side of the door. 

"Fine, be that way," Cassian said, sharply. "I'll see you tomorrow." 

"You could stay with Bobby!" Dennis offered, through the still-closed door.

"Bobby is staying at Ryan's, too. He's having a big sleep-over." 

"He shouldn't! The daddies should say no!"

"Well, they didn't. Good night, Dennis."

Dennis sat down on the floor, wrapping his arms around his knees, listening to Cassian's steps grow fainter. He sighed, then sobbed. This was wrong. He couldn't help Cassian, couldn't keep him safe. But, he had to. A deep place inside of him always needed to keep Cassian safe and close. The deep place often held feelings and wants that Dennis didn't understand. He recognized love for Cassian though. Protecting Cassian made sense. Sometimes, Daddy seemed to understand and helped him take care of Cassian. Sometimes, he didn't. Now, Cassian was in trouble.

**6:30 P.M.**

Cassian flailed around, trying to find one of the other boys. It was a bit hard to breathe, with a sleeping bag over his head. Of course, his laughter didn't help either. He crashed into someone, then recognized Ryan's laugh. The two boys groped and flailed, trying to get some sort of wrestler's grip on each other. After a moment, they fell to the ground, with Cassian hitting the floor first, causing a large thud. 

"You okay, Cassian?" Ryan asked.

"Sure," Cassian assured him, still laughing.

"Ryan?" his friend Carl asked. "You don't have a kid brother. So...who's that?"

Cassian felt a wave of dread. Quickly, he pulled his sleeping bag from his head and looked in the direction Carl was pointing. Dennis was sitting at the table a few feet away, munching on a slice of the pizza Deidre had bought for them. 

The boys were hanging out in Ryan's furnished basement. They had brought sleeping bags and were planning on crashing down there for the night. The left half of the basement was a large living room, with a couch, television, and comfortable chairs. The right side was divided into two sections. The back half was a laundry room, while the front half had a dining table and chairs. The table served several purposes, including card games, homework, and working jigsaw puzzles. For now, it was a place for the boys to place the various foods and sodas they planned to consume. They just hadn't expected the small child they were currently gaping at.

"How can you see with bags on your heads?" Dennis asked, puzzled, around a mouthful of cheese and pepperoni. 

"We can't," Carl explained. "That's the idea. Um, I'm not the only one seeing and hearing this kid, right?"

"He's not a ghost," Cassian said, sighing. "He's my little brother, Dennis. Dennis, what are you doing?"

"I'm waiting to talk to you. You were playing and there's lots of pizza. So, I let myself have some."

Cassian rolled his eyes. 

"We're not talking. I'm going upstairs to get my phone. I'll call Dad and he'll come get you."

"We can walk home! It's not that far," Dennis offered, watching as Cassian disappeared up the stairs.

"You walked here?" Bobby asked, dismayed. "By yourself?"

"Yeah." 

"Are you nuts?" Carl asked. "What if someone had tried to grab you? A little kid in the open?" 

"They couldn't!" Dennis huffed, frowning severely, pointing sternly at them. "I'm smart and strong. No one saw me, not even the peekers in windows."

"Okay, that's creepy. You really saw people peeking out their windows?" Ryan asked.

"There's always peekers." 

"Yeah, but your parents are going to be mad," Bobby said, regretfully. "Why did you sneak out?"

"For Cassian! I don't want him here." 

"Aw. I guess you miss your big brother?" Carl said, sympathizing. 

"I think he's upset about me," Ryan corrected. 

"You're a mean, bad boy." 

Ryan sighed, walking over and sitting at the table next to Dennis.

"I was pretty rotten, at the park. I'm sorry. But, Cassian and I are getting along now and we're just having some fun." 

"You don't like him. You called him a girl!" 

"Of course, I like him. He's a good guy. I just...look, sometimes people are mean, because they're angry or scared."

"Cassian was nice. He's not scary at all!" 

"Um, no, that's not what I mean. I was angry and scared, because my dad was really sick. I was afraid he was gonna die." 

"Did he die?" Dennis asked bluntly. 

"No, he got all better. We were lucky. But, I was messed up by it, for a while." 

"Your daddy's better, so you're better?" Dennis asked, uncertain.

"Yeah, that's how it works, sometimes."

"I don't know," Dennis said, playing with the crust of his pizza.

"C'mon, Dennis," Bobby urged. "You think Cassian and I would be dumb enough to stay over, if we weren't cool with Ryan?"

"I don't think Cassian is dumb!" Dennis denied angrily.

"Okay, so take our word for it. We're having fun. I mean, you saw that yourself, right?" 

"Yeah," Dennis admitted, then turned back to Ryan. "You'll be nice to my Cassian?" 

"Sure. Y'know, he's able to smack me down, too, if I'm not." 

"Well, okay. He can stay. If you're nice." 

"Next question," Bobby said, puzzled. "How did you get into Ryan's house?"

"I came in the sliding doors in the back. I sneaked behind the couch. Then, I heard you behind the door and came down. You didn't see me, because you had bags on. So, I waited."

"Mom's gonna kill me," Ryan sighed. "I forgot to lock the door, when we came in." 

"Yeah," Dennis agreed, shrugging. 

Cassian came back downstairs, followed by Thomas, Ryan's dad. 

"Oh, crap," Thomas breathed, his eyes wide. "You weren't joking. I'm glad you called your dad right away. Hi, Dennis. How are you, buddy?"

"Fine." 

"I'm sorry, Mr. Bailey," Cassian said, fidgeting.

"That's all right, Cassian. You other boys need to go upstairs, until Mr. MacGyver takes Dennis home." 

"Why are you sorry?" Dennis asked, indignant, watching the other boys file upstairs.

Cassian gave him a flat, angry look, before answering, "Because my kid brother broke into their home, ate their food, and was _rude_ to their son. Because, he wants me to come home." 

"I didn't break anything," Dennis defended himself. 

"You invaded their home, Dennis!" Cassian snapped, pacing around the table.

"Cassian, be easier on him," Thomas urged. "Remember, he's only four."

"What happens, when he isn't, though?" Cassian asked, worried. 

"I gotta help you," Dennis said, hurt. 

"I don't want you to, not if it makes you hurt other people!"

"You're always mad at me!" Dennis accused, his face turning red and his eyes becoming wet. "I try and try and you get mad! But, I gotta...I gotta...and you can just get mad, but I gotta!" 

Dennis slammed his fists against the table with each "gotta," then buried his face in his hands. He didn't sob or cry out, but made an angry, frustrated, moaning sound. 

"Why do you gotta?" Cassian asked wearily. "Why can't you just let Mom and Dad take care of things?" 

Dennis didn't answer, violently shaking his head. 

"Hey, Dennis, calm down, okay?" Thomas urged, sitting next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Cassian's fine. You don't have to worry, little guy." 

"He's just over-protective," Cassian said, trying to explain. 

"And, you get mad," Dennis said again, sulking. "I try to help and you get mad!" 

"I don't get mad at you hardly ever," Cassian corrected, then sighed.

Walking over, he squeezed in next to Dennis on his chair, draping an arm around him.

"I'm not mad. I'm just worried about what's going to happen to you, if you keep doing stuff like this." 

Dennis turned towards Cassian, cuddling against him.

"You can stay. I told Ryan," Dennis said, pleading a bit.

"Good," MacGyver said, coming down the stairs, his eyes red and his mouth set in a tight line. "Don't worry, Cassian. He's _not_ going to keep doing things like this." 

"Hi, Mac. The boy's fine. He's more upset about Cassian than anything," Thomas greeted, standing and approaching him.

"Hi, Tom. I'm sorry about all this," MacGyver told him, holding out his hand.

"That's all right," Thomas said, shaking the offered hand. "We can't watch them every second, y'know? It's scary how fast they can move." 

"Yeah. I hate to ask, but can I go ahead and give Dennis his timeout, here? I don't want to wait, until we get home. This whole thing has been hard on Nasha."

"Sure. Go right ahead." 

MacGyver turned to Dennis, frowning sternly. 

"All right. Go in that corner, Dennis. You're in for four minutes." 

Dennis pulled slowly away from Cassian, staring at his Daddy. No hello? No hugs? His daddy _always_ gave him hugs, when seeing him again. A horrible heat and tightness spread through Dennis' chest, upsetting his stomach. This...this was new. He didn't like it. Daddy was _angry_. The deep place in his mind recognized that stern face, but Dennis couldn't imagine why. His daddy had _never_ looked so hard before! Still, that deep place wanted to obey, so Dennis went quietly into the corner, his lips trembling. 

MacGyver realized how badly upset Dennis was and cursed inwardly. He held firm though. Dennis knew a timeout meant he had messed up and this time he'd messed up badly. This wasn't biting or being rude. Dennis had sneaked into someone else's home! He'd run away. MacGyer had never been more terrified. MacGyver had left Dennis alone in the living room for a mere five minutes. After using the restroom and getting a drink from the kitchen, he'd returned to an empty living room. MacGyver had searched for his son, the act becoming more and more frantic. He'd been forced to accept the fact that Dennis wasn't in the house, wasn't hiding and playing. Cassian had called, just as MacGyver pulled his phone out to call Jack.

MacGyver shook off the thought, turning his attention to Cassian, who sat looking tired and sad on the chair. 

"Hey, kiddo. Are you okay?" 

Cassian got up and walked over to MacGyver, silently slipping his arms around his dad's waist and resting against him. 

"This is not your fault," MacGyver told him with resolute kindness. "You have to understand that, Cassian." 

"It's hard," Cassian complained.

"I know," MacGyver said, softly, running a hand over Cassian's hair.

"I don't mean to pry, but...why is the boy so afraid? It's just a sleepover," Thomas asked, bewildered and concerned.

"Dennis just...he tries to take care of Cassian. He's always been that way, since I adopted them."

"Before, even," Cassian said, wryly, smiling a bit. "Sometimes it's funny, but this..." 

"He still has a lot of Murdoc in him, I guess."

"Murdoc?"

"My natural father," Cassian said, sadly. "He was a good dad, but he's gone now."

"He was a good dad," MacGyver agreed. "He was messed up in other ways, but he was a good dad." 

"I'm sorry, I..."

"No, don't be, please. He invaded your home. You have a right to an explanation." 

"I'm just concerned for Dennis. I mean...he's pretty upset. He had a meltdown over all this." 

"I know," MacGyver sighed. "I'm trying to teach him to find happy mediums, but...he's just naturally very intense. What he feels, he feels strongly." 

"No offense, but have you considered...um." 

"Getting him help?" MacGyver said, wryly. "Yeah, actually. There's a psychiatrist where I work, Miriam. She sees him occasionally and she's always given me good advice. He calls her Dr. Miri. " 

MacGyver's watch timer rang out, signaling the end of Dennis' timeout. MacGyver turned to his youngest son and saw the boy reluctantly peeking around at him. 

"You can come out now," MacGyver said, calmly. "Say good-bye to Cassian. We need to get you home to your mom."

Dennis came over, but stood in front of Thomas. 

"I'm sorry I invaded you. I didn't mean to. I just wanted Cassian." 

"Well, next time, just knock okay? I promise, we'll let you talk to Cassian, while your dad comes to get you." 

"Okay," Dennis agreed, sadly. 

He went over to Cassian and gave him a hug. 

"I love you." 

"I love you, too. I'm sorry I got mad." 

"It's okay." 

"Good. Give Mom a huge hug. I bet she needs it." 

"Maybe," Dennis said, suddenly unsure. 

Everyone was so mad at him! 

"Thanks, Tom. Have a good night."

"Sure, Mac, you, too. You guys take care." 

"Good night, Cassian," MacGyver said, giving him a hug.

"Good night, Dad." 

MacGyver picked Dennis up and carried him out of the house. As they reached the sidewalk, Dennis took his chances and wrapped his arms around MacGyver's neck, burying his face in his daddy's shoulder. MacGyver hugged back and Dennis' relief made him start crying. 

"Hey, hey. It's okay. I'm just trying to get us home fast, so your mommy can see you," MacGyver assured him, walking quickly. 

"What if she doesn't want to?"

"Doesn't want..." MacGyver began incredulously, then stopped, giving a weary sigh. "Ah, little guy..." 

MacGyver stopped by the stone fence that surrounded Ms. Olga's house. She was a kind, elderly woman, who ruled her five children and numerous grandchildren with an iron fist and a loving heart. She was good with children and never objected to people walking by using her fence as a place to sit and rest. MacGyver sat on the fence, maneuvering Dennis onto his lap. 

"Okay, let's talk," MacGyver conceded. "Dennis, you didn't make us angry. You scared us. Do you understand that?" 

"No," Dennis said, shrugging. 

"No, of course not," MacGyver muttered, his eyes squeezing shut. 

_You're not the big, bad wolf, anymore, Murdoc, and I get to explain that to you,_ , MacGyver thought. 

"It's not just bravery, is it?" MacGyver asked, wryly. "Dennis, I know, deep inside, you feel like you're strong and tough. Cassian's right. You think you're ten feet tall and bulletproof." 

"I'm smart and strong, Daddy," Dennis said, shrugging again.

"Yes, you are. You really are, in more ways than you know. But, Dennis, you're a little boy."

"Yeah," Dennis agreed. 

"You've always been so wary of strangers. Dennis, there's no easier way for you to meet the bad kind of stranger, than to go wandering around on your own!"

"There wasn't anyone, Daddy! I didn't see anyone and no one saw me!" 

"Yeah, you got lucky. But, what if you hadn't? If a bad stranger did come across you, what would you be able to do? You're not big enough to fight off an adult." 

Dennis wanted to argue, but the deep place inside was silent. All the big, chaotic emotions that often gripped him had fled, leaving him feeling as small and young as his daddy said he was. But, the deep place held a truth, something he knew absolutely. 

"But, Daddy, I had to! I gotta help Cassian. I gotta!" 

"I know," MacGyver assured him, sadly. "But, Dennis, we have to know where you are, at _all_ times. You can help Cassian, but you have to let us help you." 

"You were scared?" Dennis asked, hardly believing it, except his daddy didn't lie. 

"Imagine, if Cassian went missing. He was just suddenly gone and you didn't know where."

Dennis went very still, his eyes wide. Hot anger and frantic worry bloomed in his chest, making him feel about to burst, hurting his head and his heart. The deep place was wide awake now and it took all of Dennis' control not to run back and check on Cassian. Imagine. His daddy had said _imagine_ he reminded himself. Daddy was smiling slightly, his gaze wise and knowing. The look made Dennis shrink in on himself a bit, but it was comforting, too. 

"That's a scary thought, isn't it? Well, that's how I felt, when I realized you were gone. It didn't help that you left Bark behind. You never do that, so I thought maybe you didn't go, but were taken."

"You thought bad guys took me?" Dennis asked, incredulous.

"They might have. I didn't know and that's the worst part. I didn't know, if you were just playing a game or what. But, the thought occurred to me that I might not ever get to see you again. Your family might have lost you forever," MacGyver said, his voice thick with tears. "What would we do, without our little Dennis?" 

Dennis shook his head, unable to answer. 

"We love you, just as much as you love Cassian," MacGyver explained, something he'd known, but never really grasped, before. "Son, you are so precious to us!" 

Dennis leaned against MacGyver, love and astonishment rocking him. As MacGyver hugged Dennis tightly, kissing the top of his head, the deep place relaxed and expanded, creating a warm, happy bubble inside. Dennis had known he was loved. As much as he loved Cassian, though? It was enough to impress the deep place that was almost never impressed. Dennis snuggled in tightly, soaking up the affection.

"I won't wander, Daddy. And, if bad strangers come inside, I'll scream and scream and scream. I can do that." 

"Sounds like a good plan," MacGyver agreed, praying that Dennis would remember and keep his promise. "So, one more thing. You gotta give Cassian some breathing room. He needs to grow and that includes choosing his own friends and making his own mistakes. He's growing up fast and you need to start listening to him. Okay?" 

They would definitely be having a few sessions with Dr. Miri, to reinforce the new boundaries and ideas.

"Okay, Daddy." 

"Good. Now, come on. We _really_ need to get you home to your mom. You scared her, too." 

"I'm sorry, Daddy." 

"I know, kiddo." 

Once they were home, Nasha barely waited for them to get inside the door, before scooping Dennis out of MacGyver's arms, hugging him tightly. Dennis rested his cheek against hers, listening quietly as she mixed a thorough scolding with exclamations of love and relief. He made soft sounds of agreement. The deep place was peacefully silent and Dennis fell asleep, listening to it.


	12. Bigger + Bolder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis starts kindergarten.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I didn't want to create a bunch of oc's, simply to give Dennis classmates. Instead, I decided to use some of my favorite teens from movies...mostly eighties movies, since I'm old! LOL So, I decided to use kids from A Nightmare on Elm Street, Ferris Bueller's Day off, Hiding Out, and possibly The Breakfast Club. Freddy, most likey, will not be putting in an appearance. The Elm Street kids are safe in L.A. :D

**August 16th, 2021 8 A.M.**

Dennis walked into his assigned classroom, holding onto MacGyver's hand. MacGyver had agreed to drop Dennis off at school, for the first week or two, until the boy got used to his teacher and learned his way to the room. Dennis stared around, taking in the tables, the bookcases against one wall, and the shelves of toys. There were areas decorated with letters and numbers and others decorated with animals and plants. MacGyver knelt down in front of Dennis, straightening the collar on his shirt. The school's emblem was embroidered on one side of his chest--the Bright Path Academy. 

"Okay, buddy. I gotta go in a minute. You're okay?"

"Yeah. I wish you could stay, Daddy."

"I know, but I have to go to work. You'll be fine. Just be a good helper and listen to Miss Jenny. You'll have fun learning and making friends," MacGyver assured him, hoping that was true. 

"I will, Daddy," Dennis promised, shrugging. 

"Okay, I'll see you after school. Just remember to look for Cassian, when you're getting on the bus."

"What if he gets sick and goes home? He won't be on the bus, then."

"He's not sick," MacGyver said, laughing. "But, if that happens, someone will come pick you up, at least until you're familiar enough with your bus to ride by yourself." 

"Okay, Daddy." 

MacGyver kissed Dennis on the forehead, then stood. Dennis gave him a hug, then took a deep breath and stepped back. 

"Bye, Daddy." 

"Bye, Dennis."

MacGyver left quickly, knowing it was best to get it over with. Dennis watched him leave, frowning, but resigned. 

"Hello, Dennis," Miss Jenny said, after MacGyver was gone. "Are you ready to get started?"

"I guess so."

"Well, you have about fifteen minutes, before we start. Why don't you meet some of the other kids? Or you could look at the books." 

"Yes, Miss Jenny." 

Dennis put his coat and backpack away in the cubbyhole that had his name on it. Shaking his head, he began wandering around the room, examining the bright posters on the walls. It was a pretty room, he admitted to himself. He went to the toy cabinet and looked through it, then went and began peeking under the tables and around the chairs.

"What are you looking for?" a girl with long, brown hair asked, curious.

"Nothing. I'm just...looking." 

"What's your name?"

"Dennis. Who are you?" he asked, feeling like he should.

"Nancy Thompson," she answered, smiling. "Do you like math or stories better? We're going to learn how to read!"

"I'd rather sing or make things from my fuzzy sticks." 

A soft sob interrupted them. Dennis frowned, looking around at the other kids. No one seemed to be crying. He took another look around, beginning to feel uneasy, when he spotted a foot resting against the supply case near the back window. There was just enough space between the case and window for a child or two to squeeze in, out of sight. Nancy noticed where Dennis was looking and sighed.

"That's Will. He's feeling sad."

"Yeah, I can hear him crying," Dennis agreed, full of sass. 

Dennis almost continued talking to Nancy, but then sighed. He'd promised his mom and dad he would be a good helper at school. Well, that kid definitely sounded like he needed help. 

"I'll talk to him," Dennis told Nancy, shrugging. 

Dennis went over to Will's hiding spot and sat next to him on the floor. He squeezed right up against him, not realizing he had effectively trapped the smaller boy. Will looked at Dennis, annoyed and a bit afraid.

"Leave me alone," Will said, weakly, his lip trembling. 

"I can't. You need help and I promised," Dennis explained. "What's wrong?" 

"I want my mommy," Will snapped, sniffling. 

Dennis draped an arm around Will's shoulders.

"We all want our mommies. I want to teach my baby sister Amanda how to jump off the couch." 

Will blinked at Dennis a few times.

"Why?" 

"Because it's fun!" Dennis said gleefully.

Will decided he felt sorry for the other boy's sister. 

"Why do we have to be here?!" 

"Um. I guess so we can learn stuff and not grow up to be dummies."

"Why can't my mommy teach me?"

"I don't know. My mommy's a teacher and she's not teaching me." 

"Who are you?" 

Dennis laughed, a bit wildly, smacking himself lightly on the forehead.

"I forgot to say my name! I'm Dennis."

"Hi," Will said sulkily, just to be polite.

Dennis gave Will a good look and noticed he had a toy clutched in his hand, hidden beside his leg.

"Whatcha got?" 

Will hesitated, then drew the toy into his lap. Dennis eyed the plush Charizard with some admiration.

"I brought him from home. He's my favorite. Don't tell," Will pleaded, wondering if Dennis would laugh at him.

"Don't move. I'll be right back," Dennis ordered. 

Will obediently stayed still, watching as Dennis went and got into his backpack. Coming back, he laid Bark across his lap, showing his fox face to Will.

"This is Bark. I've had him since I was tiny. He's shared most of my adventures." 

"Wow. He's great," Will admitted. 

"IT is for weak, dumb babies," another boy said, disdainfully, coming and standing over them.

"Who are you?" Dennis demanded, his eyes narrowing. 

"I'm Kevin O'Roarke. Who are you?"

"Dennis MacGyver. And you are wrong. This is a smart, strong blankie. My Aunt Matty gave me this blankie and no one is smarter and stronger than her. _No one_ ," Dennis assured Kevin, waving his pointer finger for emphasis. 

"Is she scary?" Will asked. 

"Terrifying!" Dennis said, smiling proudly. 

"Is she your dad's sister or your mom's?" Nancy asked, intrigued.

"Neither, I think," Dennis admitted, frowning lightly.

"Then, why is she your aunt?" Will asked, confused.

"Because, she says so," Dennis said, flatly. He paused, then said, giggling, "No one argues with Aunt Matty. Besides, Daddy and Mommy love her, too."

"I don't care about Aunt Matty," Kevin said, impatiently. "It's just a silly toy!"

"Well. Yeah?" Dennis agreed, shrugging. 

"Dennis, Will, it's time to take our seats. Put your toys away, please," Miss Jenny told them, ending the discussion. 

"Come on, Will. Maybe we'll get to sing a song!" Dennis said, springing to his feet. 

Dennis took Bark back and got out his backpack.

"Poor Bark. You're just a lifeless toy, but I still love you. Oh, well!" Dennis said cheerfully, stuffing Bark into his bag. "Time for school!"

Will reluctantly followed, feeling tugged along, depositing his Charizard in his cubbyhole. They took their seats and Miss Jenny began the class. She introduced everyone, then led them in a song. Soon, they were in the middle of an English lesson, learning simple words and their letters. 

"This is the word bat," Miss Jenny said, writing the word on the chalkboard, below the word cat.

"I don't like it," Dennis announced, earning a confused frown. 

"I'm sorry, Dennis. What don't you like?" 

"The middle part...a. I mean, you have those tall letters, swooping up," Dennis said, sweeping his hand grandly from side to side. "Then, you have a...just squatting there, getting in the way."

"You didn't say anything about cat," Yvonne said, sharply. 

"Cat's fine. You got the smaller letters following the larger one, in front, like duckies," Dennis explained. 

"C is the first letter, though. It's in front!" Will protested. 

"Yeah, if they're moving, they're going left," Nancy agreed, kindly.

"That's not right!" Dennis said, shaking his head. "Look at t's arms. That's creepy, if it's following them. Look!" 

Dennis got up, stretching his arms out and staggering around.

"I'm going to get you a and c," he intoned, trying to sound scary. 

"You stop that," Yvonne demanded. 

"Yeah, t isn't being mean!" Nancy agreed. "I think it's trying to keep the smaller letters from tripping." 

Dennis looked at the board again, then nodded, slowly.

"Okay, yeah. It might be. I do that with Amanda sometimes." 

"Dennis, please sit back down," Miss Jenny instructed. "We can make up stories about letters later." 

Dennis sat down, shrugging lightly. The reading lesson was followed by writing practice, then Miss Jenny read them a story, Shhh! We Have a Plan by Chris Haughton. Dennis took great delight in going "shhhhhh," mostly in the appropriate places. Around noon, Miss Jenny announced it was time for lunch. She stood the children in a line, then walked them down the hall to the cafeteria. 

There were only fifteen children in Dennis' class, but they needed three tables to fit all of them. A fourth table sat close by, empty. Dennis sat down where Miss Jenny told him to, waiting with curiosity. He was at a table with Will, Yvonne, plus kids he hadn't talked to yet, a girl named Simone and a boy named Mark. 

"Dennis," Miss Jenny said, getting his attention, smiling and pointing towards the door. "There's someone here to see you." 

Dennis looked and saw Jack and MacGyver entering the room. 

"Daddy! Uncle Jack!" he exclaimed happily, getting up and running to give them hugs.

"What's for lunch, Little 'doc?" 

"Little 'doc?" Dennis asked, confused.

"Well, I can't call ya Baby 'doc, anymore. You're a big boy going to school." 

"I guess so," Dennis agreed, sighing. "We're having raviolis." 

"Sounds good. How's school been so far? Are you making friends?" MacGyver asked, as they sat down at the tables. 

"I guess so. I've talked to Will and Kevin. That's them," Dennis said, pointing out his classmates. "Though, Kevin was kinda mean about Bark. Then there's Nancy and Yvonne! They scare me!" 

Dennis laughed gleefully at his confession. 

" _They_ scare _him_?" Will whispered to Mark, who shook his head in equal disbelief. 

"You're not supposed to laugh, if you're afraid, silly!" Simone said, giggling at him. 

"Why not?" Dennis asked, confused. "It's funny!" 

"Can he laugh, if he's scared of someone?" Nancy asked Jack.

"It's no use asking him," Dennis told her, offending Jack a bit, until he continued with, "He's never been afraid of anything." 

"That's not quite true," Jack admitted, chuckling. 

"Well, it's almost true. I'm gonna teach Amanda to be brave, just like you and me." 

"What if she doesn't want to be brave?" Will asked, quietly.

"She does, though," Dennis assured him. 

"Why do Nancy and Yvonne scare you?" MacGyver asked, puzzled.

"Because, they're all, 'stop that!'" Dennis explained. "I was showing how creepy t was, but they said it was just helping the littler letters." 

"Ooookay," MacGyver said, amused. "Did you bring Bark to school? Your mom didn't see him in your room." 

"Yeah, he's in my backpack." 

"You don't play with him as much anymore. What made you bring him to school?" 

"I don't know. He's been there for most stuff. I thought he should see at least the _first_ day of school." 

"Makes sense," Jack agreed, smirking a bit. 

"Yeah, fair point," MacGyver conceded, shaking his head. 

"What about school itself, Little 'doc? Do you like class?"

"It's okay," Dennis said, reluctantly. "There's too much sitting. I'm not a person who sits!"

"You sit, when you play with your fuzzy sticks," MacGver reasoned. "You'll get used to sitting more often." 

"Yeah, but I don't want to." 

MacGyver and Jack laughed, knowingly. Soon lunch was over and they left. Dennis was sorry to see them go, but it was recess time! He was eager to get outside and play.

"Your Uncle Jack is scary-looking," Will said apologetically, as they filed outside.

"He _is_ scary." 

"Is your whole family scary?" Kevin asked, warily.

"Well...Uncle Bozer doesn't seem scary." 

"But, he is?" Yvonne suggested, knowingly.

"Yeah, he is," Dennis agreed cheerfully. "He's great, though. They all are." 

The other kids weren't sure they believed him, but each silently agreed that Uncle Jack, at least, looked scary. 

"Your daddy seems nice," Yvonne pointed out. 

"He's the most awesome person in the world!" Dennis declared. 

"Based on what?" Mark scolded. 

"Take my word for it," Dennis said carelessly. "He's the smartest person you'll ever meet!" 

The discussion ended, as they reached the playground. Dennis was reasonably impressed. There was a slide, a couple of teeter-totters, a merry-go-round, and swings. There were even monkey bars! As soon as he was allowed, Dennis ran for the swings. He sat down and began pumping his legs, getting the swing as high as he could. 

Miss Jenny watched, deciding to keep a close eye on him. Dennis hadn't broken any rules, yet, but he didn't strike her as the careful type. She was helping Mark re-tie his shoes, when she heard a few cries of alarm.

"Dennis, what are you doing?!" Will shouted.

She looked up to see Dennis going down the slide, laying down, his limbs splayed awkwardly.

"Miss Jenny," Nancy said, tearfully. "Can you help? He did a somersault down the slide!"

"Just at the top!" Dennis protested, walking over. 

"He's nuts," Kevin decided, flatly.

"You did a somersault up there?" Miss Jenny said, horrified. "Why?!"

"Just to launch me down," Dennis explained. "I thought it would be fun!"

Miss Jenny took a deep breath, trying to calm herself.

"Dennis, I'm sure your parents don't let you do that at home, do they?"

"I don't know. I just now thought of it." 

"I'm sure they don't," Miss Jenny said, firmly. "For now, you're going to spend two minutes standing against the building. If you want to use the slide, you must sit down and stay sitting, until you reach the bottom. Do you understand?" 

"Yes, Miss Jenny," Dennis agreed, sadly, going to stand in the designated area.

After the two minutes, Miss Jenny called Dennis back over.

"You can go play now. Remember what I said about the slide. I don't want you getting hurt, okay?"

"Well, is it okay, if I get a little hurt?"

"Dennis, why would you want to get hurt?"

"I don't. I wanna have fun and sometimes fun things get you a little hurt." 

"Being safe is more important than having fun, Dennis," Miss Jenny scolded. "I want you to practice playing in safe ways. If you think you'll get hurt, do something else or ask me to help you." 

"Okay," Dennis agreed, reluctantly. "I promise." 

"Good. Go have some fun now." 

**2:30 P.M.**

Dennis stood in front of the school, watching the buses pull in. He knew his bus number, forty-seven. Will came up beside him, studying the buses. 

"Hi, Will. What bus are you on?" 

"Forty-seven, but I always get seven and nine mixed up!" 

"No problem!" Dennis said, cheerfully. "That's my bus, too."

"What happens to us, if we get on the wrong bus?" Will asked, in a nervous whisper.

"We won't, though. If it's the wrong bus, we'll get back off."

"How will we know if it's wrong, before it takes off?" Will demanded. 

"Cassian will be on the right bus. I'm not staying on any bus, that doesn't have my Cassian!"

"What if he's on the wrong bus?" 

"Don't be silly! He's fourteen," Dennis scoffed. 

"I have an older sister, Martha. She's eight." 

"Where is she?" 

"She goes to regular school." 

"Hey! There's forty-seven," Dennis announced, taking off running.

"Dennis! We're supposed to wait in line!" 

"Then, we'll be first!" 

Will caught up to Dennis near the curb in front of the bus. Other kids crowded around them, getting into their lines. An older boy, Roger, got in line behind Will, knocking into him with his elbow. 

"Hey!" Will protested, as the force knocked him off balance, making him stumble into Dennis.

"If you little kids weren't in the way so much, you wouldn't get bumped," Roger told him, carelessly. 

Dennis frowned, tugging Will and moving between him and Roger.

"We were here first," Dennis said calmly, leveling a steady gaze at Roger. 

Roger shifted a bit, surprised at being challenged. He was at least an inch or two taller than Dennis. 

"So? You better watch it, kid." 

"Why?" Dennis asked, curious, his head tilted to one side. 

The deep place inside of Dennis held amusement and it made Dennis want to laugh, too. 

"I'm bigger! I could pound you." 

Will winced, but Dennis eyed Roger up and down, then shook his head.

"No, you can't." 

"Wanna find out?" Roger threatened angrily.

Dennis took a step closer, gazing intently at Roger. 

"Do you?" he asked cheerfully, grinning brightly. 

Roger reached out and grabbed the front of Dennis' shirt, raising his fist. Dennis just laughed, silently. 

"Roger!" a teacher shouted, coming over. "Let that boy go." 

Roger obeyed, reluctantly, trying to look more upset than angry. 

"He..."

"I don't care! You've been told before about harassing the younger kids. Get to the back of the line!" 

"But, Mr. Thomas..." Roger protested.

"Now, Roger!" 

Fuming, Roger stormed off. Mr. Thomas turned to Dennis, who just smiled up at him. 

"Are you boys okay?" 

"Yes, thank you," Dennis said, while Will quietly agreed. 

"Thanks, Dennis," Will said, once Mr. Thomas had moved off.

"You're welcome. My daddy was right. If big kids are mean, get an adult."

"We didn't though," Will pointed out. "Mr. Thomas just showed up."

"Yeah, but I didn't bite, either. Close enough!" 

The bus doors opened and they walked up the stairs. Will wondered who Dennis _had_ bitten: someone, for sure. Dennis paused in the aisle, then laughed.

"There he is! Come on, Will. We're in the middle on this side," Dennis told him, patting one of the seats on the left. 

Will followed Dennis down the aisle, until they reached a tall boy, sitting next to the window with his backpack in the seat next to him. Seeing Dennis, Cassian grinned, removing his backpack.

"Hey, kiddo! How was school?" 

"I did great!" Dennis boasted, sitting down and snuggling into Cassian's side. "Will, this is Cassian." 

"Hi. I'm Will Stanton."

"Cassian MacGyver," he said, smiling kindly. "Hi there." 

"Cassian! I got to eat lunch with Daddy and Uncle Jack!" 

"That's cool. Do you like your teacher?"

"Yeah, she's nice," Dennis said, shrugging. "She made me stand by the wall, during part of recess." 

"You did a somersault. Onto the _SLIDE_!" Will reminded him, in her defense. "She's supposed to teach us to behave."

There was a slight pause, while Cassian processed what Will said. 

"You did what?!" Cassian shouted, horrified. 

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have tattled," Will whispered. 

"It's okay," Dennis assured him. "He'd have found out anyway."

Cassian just groaned, letting his head fall back against the seat. Will understood. He'd known Dennis for less than a day and the other boy made him groan, too. Will liked Dennis, but he was definitely a handful. As much as Will had missed his mom, he had to admit school was going to be interesting.


	13. Little Jugs Have Big Ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis has questions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the thirteenth chapter of this story. I did not plan it that way! LOL I apologize for almost giving Mac a heart attack, figuratively speaking.

**November 3rd, 2022. 6:30 P.M.**

MacGyver hummed along with his boombox, as he washed dishes. Dennis sat at the table, working through his homework packet. He was singing along to the music. MacGyver washed steadily, feeling a sense of peace and home. The house was quiet and calm, with the boys doing homework and Nasha watching a movie with Amanda. 

"Daddy?" Dennis asked, his tone thoughtful.

"Hm? Yeah, buddy."

"Who is Murdoc?" 

MacGyver dropped the glass he was washing into the sink, making a loud clinking sound and sending a spray of water into the air. Dennis turned around in surprise, staring at him. MacGyver took a deep breath, giving a shaky laugh. He turned off the music and sat next to Dennis. 

"Um. Who talked to you about Murdoc?"

"No one talks to me about him. Everyone talks about him around me. In circles. Sometimes, you mention him, when you think I'm not listening." 

"Uh, okay," MacGyver said, uneasily. "Murdoc, ahh. He's someone we knew, some time ago. But, he went away, about the same time I adopted you and Cassian." 

"You told Mr. Bailey Murdoc's Cassian's father." 

"Yeah, he is," MacGyver admitted, sadly. "As far as we know, he's your and Cassian's only blood relative." 

"Where is he?" 

"It's hard to explain, Dennis. He got injured and he went away." 

"Is he dead?"

"No, he's not dead. He's just...not here." 

"Does Cassian miss him?"

"Yes, he misses him very much." 

"Can you find him and bring him back?" 

"No, I honestly can't," MacGyver promised. "If he's going to come back, it will have to be on his own." 

"Was he a bad man?" 

"What makes you think that?" MacGyver asked, warily.

"No one talks about him to me. But, you told Mr. Bailey I have a lot of him in me. You said he was messed up." 

"Oh, boy," MacGyver muttered. "Well, he did bad things. I'm not sure anyone is all bad, though." 

"Did he hurt Cassian? Is that why you have us now?"

"No. For all of his flaws, Murdoc was a good, loving dad. He would never hurt Cassian or you."

"Tell me about him, though!"

"I can't. I don't _know_ a lot about him. In fact, some of the things I thought I knew don't seem to be true, anymore."

"Were you friends?" 

"No. I think he wanted to be, but I didn't realize that at the time. I'm not sure he did, either. I thought he was playing games with us," MacGyver admitted, ruefully. 

"But, he was a bad guy." 

"Yeah, he was," MacGyver said, unwilling to lie too much. 

"Do you hate him?" 

"No! Absolutely not," MacGyver said, firmly. 

"If he's our birth father, will he try and steal us from you?" 

"No, that isn't going to happen. Dennis, listen. There are only two things you need to know about Murdoc, but they're very important. Murdoc isn't someone you have to fear and he isn't someone you should hate."

"Does he know you have us?"

"I think so. Before he left, he asked me to look after you and Cassian." 

"And, I'm a lot like him? Was he smart and strong, like me?"

"Very much so," MacGyver agreed, chuckling. "You look a lot like him, too. You have his eyes." 

"Where's our birth mommy?" 

"I don't know. He never told me anything about her," MacGyver said, fairly, hopefully, certain that Murdoc had lied, when talking about Cassian's mom.

"Does Cassian know?"

"No, he said he doesn't know anything. She wasn't around, so she's probably either dead or someone Murdoc didn't trust around you and Cassian."

"She's bad, too?"

"I don't know. It's possible." 

"He's bad, but he wouldn't let other bad people around us?" 

"Yeah," MacGyver agreed, laughing at the irony. 

"Why didn't he ever tell you about himself?"

"Well, he told us things, just nothing I believe."

"He lied?"

"Yeah, Murdoc lied a _lot_." 

"He was trying to hide that he's bad?"

"No, he never bothered trying to hide that. He lied...well, to entertain himself, mostly."

"That's not nice." 

"No, it's not. I'm not sure why he did a lot of things."

"You talk about him a lot, but you don't know much about him," Dennis scolded.

"You're right. I don't much, except for what he did, when we met up a few times. I wish I knew him better." 

"Why? If he was bad?" 

"Bad or not, he's had a huge impact on my life, including two very good additions to it," MacGyver reminded Dennis, leaning down and touching his forehead to the top of Dennis' head. 

"Is Murdoc part of our family, too?" 

"Yes," MacGyver assured him. "If Murdoc comes back, he'll have to accept that he's part of this family." 

"If he argues with you, _I'll_ tell him!" Dennis promised, smiling brightly.

"That would be an interesting conversation to listen to," MacGyver said, chuckling. "How's your homework coming along?" 

"I'm done now." 

"Okay, let me check it, then I have to finish washing up." 

"Can I go watch the movie with Mommy and Amanda?" 

"Sure, go ahead."

MacGyver watched him go, thinking of all the things he wished he could ask. Sometimes, he wished he could sit down for just ten minutes with Murdoc, as he was, and ask him about his smaller self. He wondered how Murdoc would react to MacGyver's attempt at parenting him. As much as he dreaded the thought of Murdoc's resentment, MacGyver was fairly certain the assassin would be amused, even grateful, in his own twisted way. MacGyver grinned, picturing Murdoc's insolent smirk. He gave the memory his own smirk, feeling a weird camaraderie with the adult version of his former nemesis. 

MacGyver gave the memory a mental salute, then went back to washing the dishes, humming.


	14. At Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a good day for a picnic and Dennis is in his element, surrounded by younger children.

**May 24th, 2024. 12 P.M.**

MacGyver opened the door, letting Bozer and Leanna into the house, followed by Riley and Billy. Riley cradled her new-born son, Joshua, close to her, while Bozer let go of the hands of his two-year-old twins, Theresa and Teddy. They barely made it in the door, when Dennis came bounding down the stairs. The family was gathering for an afternoon barbecue, now that school was out. 

"There's my baby cousins!" Dennis announced, coming down the stairs. "Hey, Uncles Bozer and Billy. Hi, Aunts Riley and Leanna!"

"Hi, Dennis," they greeted, grinning. 

"Where's my hugs?" Dennis asked the twins, stopping at the bottom of the stairs. "Do I get hugs and kisses?" 

Theresa and Teddy giggled, shaking their heads and holding their hands out.

"We can't!" Theresa declared. 

"You can't?" Dennis asked, pouting. "Aw, why not?" 

"We lost 'em," Teddy explained, sadly, sighing. 

"You _lost_ them?" Dennis said, faking horror. He gave a wicked grin, asking, "Should I help you find them?" 

He took a couple of slow steps towards them.

"Should I _hunt_ for them?" he continued, his eyes bright.

"AAAHHHHHH!" the twins screamed gleefully, running for the back yard. 

Dennis snickered, giving them a headstart by stopping to kiss Joshua's cheek. He loped after them, joining them and Amanda in the back yard. MacGyver watched him go, chuckling.

"He is getting so big," Riley observed, a bit ruefully. 

"Yeah," MacGyver agreed. "We better join them." 

The filed out into the backyard, content to spend some time, just talking and watching the kids play. They found the twins had turned the tables on Dennis, who was sprawled on the ground. They and Amanda were crawling all over him, wrestling him and smothering him with hugs and kisses.

"This is it! The End!" Dennis declared dramatically, rearing up, with one hand stretched to the sky. "Death by babies!" 

"I'm not a baby, Dennis," Amanda protested. "I'm four!" 

"You are, though," Dennis said, still struggling. "You're my sister baby. Forever and always!" 

Amanda retaliated by renewing her own attack on him, mussing up his hair and tickling him.

"Would you like some help?" Bozer asked dryly.

"You can't help, Uncle Bozer," Dennis told him. "I'm dooooomed!"

Dennis flopped back onto the ground, rolling over onto his stomach and laughing. The twins straddled his back, bouncing on him. 

"Ride, Dennis!" Theresa demanded. "Give ride!" 

"I'd feel sorrier for him, but I haven't had a hug today," MacGyver observed loudly. "I guess eight-year-olds are too big to hug their old dads." 

"Uh oh," Dennis said, looking up with his eyes comically wide. "New plan! Hug the old folks, then rides!" 

"Old?!" Riley protested. 

"By comparison," Dennis said, shrugging and struggling out from under the twins. 

"That's harsh, little dude," Billy told him, snickering.

Dennis just gave him a wide, bright grin, running over and throwing his arms around MacGyver. The twins crawled into Riley's lap, cooing over Joshua, while Amanda snuggled into Leanna. Dennis hugged Bozer next, drawing an indignant sound of surprise from him.

"How are you almost as tall as me?!" Bozer asked him.

"I'm just growing and growing, Uncle Bozer," Dennis assured him, grinning.

"You are eight!"

"Yeah, his body is catching up to his brain, finally," MacGyvver said with rueful amusement. "Hurray for growth spurts." 

"I'm gonna be talllll, like Cassian!" Dennis predicted, as they finished giving the adults hugs. 

"Yes, you are," Leanna agreed, with a knowing smirk. 

"Okay, time for rides!" Dennis declared. 

"One at a time," MacGyver told them, firmly. 

"Well. Yeah," Dennis conceded, laughing. "C'mon, Theresa. Horseback or piggy ride?"

"Horsie!" 

She climbed onto his back and Dennis took off, scooting around the yard. 

"If I ever get hold of his biological father, I'm going to put my foot so far up his back end, he'll feel constipated for the rest of his life," Riley vowed.

"We're with you," Bozer said, shrugging sadly. 

"But, Murdoc said he killed his dad," Leanna reminded them.

"He didn't really. He said killing your own father is therapeutic. He never directly claimed to have killed his."

"He could still be dead, either way," Bozer said, hopefully.

"That would be ironic," Riley said, chuckling. "A killer lying and saying he had killed someone he hadn't." 

"It's twisted, so just the sort of thing he would have loved," Leanna agreed.

They watched Dennis finish giving Theresa her ride, while Amanda went off to climb trees. Dennis ran up to them, wincing a bit.

"Uh oh. Don't tell me you finally pulled a muscle or something?" MacGyver asked, warily.

"No way! Too much orange juice at breakfast!" Dennis explained, running into the house.

"Oh, for heaven's sake," MacGyver muttered, slumping back in his chair, while the others laughed.

Dennis ran back out a few minutes later. 

"Hey, where's Cassian?" MacGyver asked, before Dennis could head off back into the yard. 

"He's on the phone with Jenny," Dennis said, rolling his eyes. 

"Dennis!" Amanda cried, interrupting. "Help me!" 

Dennis turned, finding Amanda perched high up, on the branch of the Chinese elm tree. She was in the middle of the branch, away from the trunk, looking down at the ground. 

"It's okay, Amanda," MacGyver called to her, while Dennis took off towards her. "Back up to the trunk!" 

"I can't, Daddy! Dennis!" 

"I'm right here," Dennis promised, reaching the tree. "Dad's right. There's plenty of footholds, if you get to the trunk." 

Amanda shook her head, violently. 

"Okay, how about you jump?" Dennis suggested, calmly. "If you hang from the branch, it won't be so far." 

"No. I'm too scared. Come get me, Dennis!" Amanda pleaded. 

"Okay, but you'll have to trust me!" Dennis warned. 

"I will. Promise!" 

Dennis quickly climbed the tree, joining her on the branch. 

"If I get in front of you on the branch, can you get back to the trunk?"

"No, don't climb over me!" Amanda said, whimpering. 

"Well, there's only one other thing we can do. Grab onto me, then, I'll jump us down." 

"It's too far." 

"No, it isn't. I've jumped from higher." 

"Dennis..."

"You said you would trust me," Dennis reminded her. 

"I trust you!" Amanda protested. 

"So, jump or trunk?" 

"Jump," Amanda decided. 

"Get on my back," Dennis instructed, gently. 

Amanda obeyed, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. She was choking him just a bit, but he ignored that, focusing on the ground below. 

"Close your eyes. We're going on three." 

"I get to count!" 

"Okay, go for it!" 

"One, two, three!" Amanda said, not dragging it out.

Dennis jumped on three, hitting the ground hard, but taking the majority of the shock from the fall. MacGyver just watched, with a type of resigned horror. It amazed him that Dennis had never broken a bone. The boy had never even suffered a sprain! But, Dennis seemed unharmed, hugging his sister and kissing her forehead.

"That boy just laughs at danger," Billy said.

"Yeah, he does that. It's terrifying," MacGyver said, shaking his head. 

"And, he's teaching Amanda," Riley said warily. 

"She's his willing student in being indestructible...or at least thinking they are."

"He's her hero," Nasha said, voicing what they all knew, coming out with Jack and Matty. 

"What did we miss?" Jack asked. 

"More death-defying stunts and Dennis being a drama queen for the babies," Leanna explained. 

"Business as usual; glad to hear it," Jack said, smirking, before shouting into the yard, "Hey! I know a pack of wild rugrats who need to come give their Uncle Jack hugs!" 

The twins took off towards him, with Dennis and Amanda close behind. They thundered towards the adults, laughing and shouting greetings. 

"Congratulations, Jack," Cassian said, joining them, at last. "You started a stampede." 

"Yeah, well, I've faced worse."

"I haven't!" Cassian protested, laughing, as Teddy plowed into him, watching Theresa run into Nasha's arms. 

Jack just laughed at him, swinging Amanda into the air, as Dennis clung to his waist.


	15. Besties

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis meets his best friend.

**June 23rd, 2025 1 P.M.**

Andy Lamar took a deep breath, then hit the starter switch on his drone. The drone was beautiful, constructed of contrasting silver and black. The body was divided into light and dark metal diamonds. Six highly-polished blades, three silver and three a dark gray, gleamed around the top of the drone. Andy was proud of his toy, avidly watching the blades begin to twirl. 

Andy was only nine, but he'd rewired the drone himself. 

Toggling the remote, Andy watched the drone rise, certain it would rise higher and go faster than the manufacturers had intended. The drone rose steadily, reaching, then surpassing, the height recommended on the box. It soared above the slide, catching the attention of other kids playing in the park. Andy's whoop of triumph turned to one of horror, as the drone burst into flames, then plummeted to the ground.

"Man alive!" someone shouted, drawing Andy's attention. 

Turning, Andy saw a boy his own age running towards him from the monkey bars. The drone had landed in the sand around the slide, burning stubbornly. The boy reached the drone and began scooping up sand and throwing it over the drone. Shaking himself, Andy ran and joined him, until the fire was out. Andy stared at the drone's smoldering remains in anguished disbelief.

"Well," the other boy said, laughing. "That was kinda awesome." 

"I didn't mean to do that!" Andy protested, gaping up at the dark-haired boy.

"I should hope not," he agreed, his dark brown eyes glittering merrily. "It looks expensive." 

"It was a birthday present from my Gran," Andy mourned, letting the words pour from him. "I don't get it. I was so careful. I looked up the schematics online. I double-checked everything about the currents. This should have worked!"

"Mmhmm." 

Andy glanced up and found Dennis staring gleefully at him.

"What?" he said, warily, waiting to be mocked. 

"I'm Dennis MacGyver."

"Andy Lamar." 

"I like you," Dennis announced, his eyes bright and his grin a bit _too_ wide.

"Thanks?" Andy said, astonished. "I don't know. Maybe there was a fault in the wires..."

"You remind me of my dad," Dennis said, chuckling fondly.

" _I remind you of your dad_?!" 

"Yeah. He's a genius, too."

Andy blinked, looking down at his smoldering drone.

"I don't feel much like a genius right now."

"Will you get in trouble?" 

"Seriously? Gran might understand, but my parents are going to flip out!"

"Not if they don't know about it!" Dennis decided. "We better get it fixed."

"I don't have that kind of money!" 

"You don't need money. Just come with me," Dennis said, picking up the drone.

"Wait. What? Where?" 

"My house!" 

"You can fix it?" Andy asked, doubtfully. 

"No, but my dad can."

"Telling your dad is the same as telling my parents," Andy huffed.

"No way!" Dennis protested. "My dad won't rat you out! He's amazing. He'll have this fixed in no time and there won't be anything to tell."

"Look, I get that you enjoyed the fireworks and thanks for offering to help. But, I'm not the kind of kid you'd enjoy hanging out with. Okay? I'm a nerd." 

"I like nerds!" Dennis told him, unfazed. "Most of my family are nerds, except Uncle Jack, but he's nerd-friendly. You'll fit right in!" 

Dennis turned and began walking towards his house. Andy gaped after him for a few moments. He wondered, if there was any way to get his drone back. The answer, he decided, was no. Dennis was only an inch taller than Andy, but he was bulkier and had a brash energy that Andy couldn't match. As he ran to catch up, Andy admitted he really didn't want to just grab his drone and go face his parents. 

Andy was curious about Dennis and his supposedly genius dad. 

He caught up to Dennis who gave him his bright, strange smile. Andy smiled back, a bit charmed, despite himself. Dennis draped an arm around Andy's shoulders. 

"Stop worrying. I got this!"

Andy was sure Dennis had something, but he wasn't sure about not worrying. They reached a wooden house, with a flat roof and slatted, double doors. Dennis ushered Andy inside. 

"Da-aaad!" Dennis called out. "Anyone home?!" 

"Dennis, use an indoor voice," MacGyver instructed, coming to them from the living room.

"But, Dad, I brought someone home to meet you!" 

"Do you know how that sounds?" Andy asked him, exasperated. "We're nine years old and I'm not dating you." 

Dennis laughed, delighted. 

"Wow," MacGyver said, shaking his head in bemusement. "Hi. I'm Angus MacGyver, Dennis' dad." 

"I'm Andy Lamar." 

"I haven't seen you around before."

"No, sir. We just moved here from Nebraska." 

"Welcome to Los Angeles," MacGyver said, smiling warmly. "What have you got there, Dennis?" 

"This is Andy's drone. It accidentally caught on fire. He rewired some bits, but it's probably the manufacturer's fault. We're hoping you can fix it, so his parents don't freak out on him." 

MacGyver gave Andy a sympathetic smile that was the polar opposite of his son's eager grin.

"What were you wanting it to do?" MacGyver asked.

"Fly higher and faster." 

"Well, come to the table and we'll take a look." 

"Great! You two hash it out and I'll sit back and watch you be awesome," Dennis decreed.

"You do that," MacGyver said, amused. 

They sat at the table, with the boys on either side of MacGyver. Much as Dennis had said, MacGyver and Andy were soon deep in conversation about electronics and engineering. Andy was amazed at MacGyver's skill. He soon had the burnt parts of the drone cut away and a list of what was needed to get it up and running again. Andy looked up to admit MacGyver was a genius and found Dennis staring at him. Dennis was leaning on the table, with his head resting on one hand, studying Andy happily. 

"Um...sorry? I get kinda carried away by this stuff," Adam explained.

"I don't mind," Dennis assured him. "I've just never had a best friend before." 

"Why not?" Andy asked, astonished. 

"I don't know. I just haven't."

MacGyver sighed, trying not to roll his eyes. 

"Dennis, why don't you go get one of your own projects to work on? I know this doesn't interest you much." 

"Not much," Dennis agreed, standing up. "I'll be back." 

MacGyver waited, until he could be sure Dennis was out of earshot, before turning back to Andy.

"So. How long have you known Dennis? He's never mentioned you before." 

Andy looked up, surprised to find Dennis' dad looking at him with kind understanding.

"We just met at the park. He seemed really impressed by me setting my drone on fire," Andy said, sighing. 

"And, you think he liked that, actually, not you," MacGyver guessed. 

"Yeah. I tried to warn him that I'm a nerd," Andy said, then stopped, worried that he might offend his host, but MacGyver just chuckled. 

"Well, that certainly got his attention and I won't say he didn't enjoy it. But, once Dennis decides to like someone, he sticks with it. He's a bit over the top, but he's also sincere," MacGyver assured him. 

"You're sure he likes me?" 

"You couldn't make him stop, if you tried," MacGyver said dryly.

"He's a hurricane," Andy said with blunt honesty, before he could stop himself.

"He can be. Fortunately, he doesn't mind being shut down a bit. Just tell him, when he's overwhelming you. One piece of advice though. You'll have more luck telling him to do things, rather than telling him not to do something." 

"You mean, like, if he lied to me, don't tell him to stop lying. Tell him to tell me the truth? Not that I'm saying he lies!" Andy added hastily.

"It's okay. That's a good example. You got it. A well-placed 'chill' or 'tone it down' will also help you a lot."

"What happens if I tell him not to do something?"

"You stand a fifty-fifty chance of being ignored." 

Dennis came back in with a large book and some squares of paper. 

"Look, Andy! I found this book at a yard sale!" 

Dennis placed the book down and Andy blinked in surprise. The book was instructions for making Star Wars characters using origami. Andy had never made anything but a swan, but the book looked well-worn. 

"That is cool!" 

"I thought you would like it," Dennis said, triumphantly. "All nerds love Star Wars. My Uncle Jack made sure I saw every movie, though he made me start with the fourth." 

"Yeah. My dad insisted on that, too," Andy admitted, shaking his head in wonder at adults.

"Well, the prequels..." MacGyver began.

"Are wonderful!" Dennis insisted. "I don't get why people fussed."

"Yeah. It was great seeing Yoda fight. And seeing the Jedi make actual mistakes. It'd be boring, if they were perfect." 

"Exactly!" 

"Okay, okay," MacGyver surrendered. 

"Who's your favorite, Andy? Or we could do a ship!" Dennis invited. 

"Is there one for R2-D2?" Andy asked, a bit embarrassed at picking a universal favorite.

"Of course! I love Artoo. He's so funny!" Dennis laughed, turning to the proper page. 

Andy changed chairs, moving closer to Dennis, who handed him a sheet of blue paper. MacGyver grinned, contentedly accepting that he would be fixing the drone by himself. That was all right. They'd already discussed where Andy had gone wrong and the boy seemed bright enough to remember. He listened, proud and pleased, as Dennis talked and played with his new friend.


	16. School Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis has ups and downs in highschool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for clarification, here's the cast list of Dennis' schoolmates:
> 
> Nancy Thompson is from A Nightmare on Elm Street and was played by Heather Langenkamp.
> 
> Patrick is from Hiding Out and was played by Keith Coogan.
> 
> David Greene is from School Ties and was played by Brendan Fraser.
> 
> Will Stanton is from A Nightmare on Elm Street 3: The Dream Warriors and was played by Ira Heiden.
> 
> Alice Johnson, Rick Johnson, and Dan Jordan are from A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master and were played by Lisa Wilcox, Andras Jones, and Danny Hassel, respectively. 
> 
> Yvonne is from A Nightmare on Elm Street 5: The Dream Child and was played by Kelly Jo Minter.
> 
> Ferris Bueller, Sloane Petersen, Cameron Frye, and Simone Adamley are from Ferris Bueller's Day Off and were played by Matthew Broderick, Mia Sarah, Alan Ruck, and Kristy Swanson, respectively. 
> 
> Chuck is from Footloose and was played by Jim Youngs. 
> 
> Miss McGee and Blanche Hodel are from Grease and were played by Eve Arden and Dody Goodman. 
> 
> I wanted to pay homage to some of my fave teen movies, actors, and teen characters, rather than just make some vague ocs.

**September 15th, 2031. 10 A.M.**

Roger struggled to get through the thick crowd of kids. Honestly, it seemed like every kid in the school was shoved into one hallway and moving against him. Fuming, he watched Will Stanton come closer to him, his arms loaded-- _naturally_ \--with books. Roger plowed ahead, refusing to make room for Will to get by. It'd serve the nerd right, if he ended up dropping his load. The very idea improved Roger's mood. Picking up speed, he headed right for Will, reaching him in front of the staircase to the ground floor. Roger grinned, letting his meaty shoulder collide with Will's far leaner one. The books tumbled to the floor, with a satisfying crack. 

Unfortunately, Will fell right along with the books.

Roger watched in disgusted dismay, as Will fell down the stairs. Great. Leave it to nerdboy to lose his footing.

"Roger, you creep!" Yvonne scolded, trying to spot Will at the bottom of the stairs. "What'd you do that for?!"

"It was an accident," Roger complained. "He's always in my way. It's not my fault he's a klutz."

"Yeah, because moving to the side a bit just wasn't an option," Dennis said, with light sarcasm.

"Dennis," Roger swore. "Why do you white knight every twerp in this school?"

"I like them. They're kind of adorable," Dennis explained grinning and stepping into Roger's space. "You're cute, too, in a 'needs smacked in the head' sort of way."

Glaring, Roger followed an impulse, crashing his fist into Dennis' jaw, slamming his head to one side. Dennis looked back to Roger, his eyes wide, then burst out laughing. 

"I bet that was satisfying!" Dennis said, smirking. "You've wanted to do that since kindergarten."

"Hit him back, Dennis!" someone urged, swiftly joined by others. 

"Nah, he doesn't hit that hard," Dennis reasoned, then laughed again. 

"Why don't you go find out if your pet dork is okay?" Roger fumed. 

"Now, that is actually a good idea." 

Dennis turned and headed down the stairs.

"Oh, Wi-iiillll," Dennis called, once he was halfway down. "How're you doing, buddy?"

Will sighed, cradling his knee against his chest. He was fairly sure it wasn't broken, but the pain was still intense.

"I'll be fine," he assured Dennis.

"He hurt his knee," Simone Adamley tattled.

Dennis reached the bottom of the stairs and took a moment to assess Will. He was still cradling his knee and his jeans were ripped on his left leg. Blood was seeping into the cloth. Dennis shook his head. 

"'Will be' and 'are' are different things, my pal. Let's get you to the nurse."

Will nodded, struggling to get to his feet.

"Whoa, whoa, don't do that," Dennis said, laughing.

Stepping forward, he grabbed Will and tossed him across his shoulders.

"Dennis!" Will scolded, then sighed. "Put me down, please? I can walk...or lean against you and hobble."

"Don't be silly. You're bleeding and this is faster."

"You really should put him down, Casper," Cameron Frye said dryly.

"I am. I'm gonna put him down in the nurse's office," Dennis promised.

Dennis turned to head down the hall and found himself staring at an unfamiliar face. A pretty girl with aquamarine blue eyes and strawberry blond hair stood in his path.

"Oh, hello," Dennis purred. "You're new."

"I just transferred from public school." 

"How fortunate for both of us! What's your name?"

"Alice Johnson. You?"

"Dennis MacGyver."

"Dennis," Will interrupted, fondly annoyed. "If you're going to carry me off like a neanderthal getting a date, don't stop to flirt while you're at it."

"Ooops," Dennis quipped, beaming. "I'll have to see you later, then."

"I guess so," Alice agreed mildly.

Dennis walked off, heading quickly for the nurse's office, which was fortunately on the same floor. He got there in minutes and deposited Will on the cot. 

"Was that really necessary?" Will asked, archly, straightening his glasses.

"Come on. Of course, I was going to help you. You're practically my little brother!" 

"Dennis. You've come to every birthday party I've had for the past _decade_. You know I'm a month older than you!" 

"Oh. Yeah. I keep forgetting," Dennis claimed, giggling. 

"Sure you do." 

"What is going on?" Nurse Conway demanded, coming into the room.

"Will fell down the stairs," Dennis explained. 

"Oh, for goodness sake..."

"It wasn't Will's fault. Roger knocked into him, in front of the staircase."

"Will was _pushed_?!"

"Nah. Roger's an idiot, not a psychopath. I think he just wanted by and wasn't very careful." 

A freshman stuck her head in the door.

"Miss McGee wants to see Dennis in her office." 

"I'm on my way," Dennis said, cheerfully.

"Bye, Dennis. Thanks," Will said, ruefully. 

Dennis gave him a salute, then headed out the door, making his way to the principal's office. He stopped in front of the receptionist, Blanche Hodel.

"Hi, Miss Hodel." 

"Oh, Dennis, dear, go right in," Blanche encouraged, clumsily twisting a pencil inside of a sharpener, hissing in alarm, when the pencil slipped. 

"Be careful!" 

"Oh, I am, dear, I am." 

Dennis just smirked, heading for McGee's office. He found her standing beside her desk, going through a sheaf of papers. Spotting him, she tossed the papers on her desk, her hands going to her hips.

"Dennis MacGyver. Sit down." 

Dennis obeyed, sprawling in the seat in front of her desk. 

"What is this I hear about you tossing a student on your shoulders and carting him through the halls?" 

"Will got hurt, so I took him to the nurse." 

"What's wrong with your chin?" McGee asked suspiciously.

"Is that a trick question?"

" _No, that is not a trick question!_ "

"Roger doesn't like me," Dennis admitted, then hurriedly continued, when McGee's face turned red, "He punched me."

"Why?" McGee asked, sighing.

Dennis wasn't sure if she meant that philosophically or not, but answered, "I told him he was cute in a 'needs smacked' sort of way." 

"Oh, you were provoking him," McGee said, dryly disapproving.

"No, actually. I meant it."

"Good heavens...Dennis, I know you mean well, but this _is not_ acceptable school behavior." 

"I'm sorry," Dennis sighed, slumping in his chair. 

"Yes, I know," McGee agreed, rolling her eyes and sitting across from him. "From now on, you will get Nurse Conway, when someone is hurt and let _her_ decide how to get the student aid."

"But..."

"But nothing!" she cut him off sharply. "The school does have a wheelchair for such things!" 

"Yes, Miss McGee," Dennis reluctantly conceded.

"Good. Now, please. Go to class and try to have a calm, well-ordered day, as opposed to your usual chaos."

"Can do!" 

Dennis strolled out of the room, giving Blanche a friendly wave, as he passed her. Obeying, McGee, he hurried to his social studies class, slipping into a desk next to Andy.

"Are you in trouble?"

"Nah, McGee just let off some steam."

**12 P.M.**

"Alice! Come sit with us!" Simone urged, waving energetically.

Smiling, Alice came over and sat down with her lunch.

"Hi," she greeted warmly.

"Alice, this is Andy, Sloane, and Ferris," Simone introduced.

"I know Sloane and Ferris already. They're in my English class. It's nice to meet you, Andy."

"Good to meet you."

"Andy is Dennis' best friend," Simone said, knowingly.

"Dennis MacGyver?" 

"The one and only!" Sloane confirmed, laughing.

"I love the guy, but I'm personally glad there's only one of him," Andy laughed.

"That's mean!" Simone scolded. "He's sweet!" 

"In his own, special way," Sloane added, mischievously.

"Oh, c'mon, Sloane! He's positively dreamy..."

"Pass," Sloane said, shrugging. "I like him, but not like that." 

"Why? What's wrong with him?" Alice asked.

"Nothing," Ferris assured her. "He really is a great guy. Casper just has a unique way of...well...being. And, not everyone gets it." 

"Casper?" 

"It's a nickname he picked up in middle school," Andy explained.

"Okay but why Casper?"

"As in 'the Friendly Ghost,'" Sloane explained, wryly. "He does mean well, but he's just a little bit off and sets some people on edge."

"Are we talking about me?" Dennis asked, setting his food down on the table, then pulling up a chair next to Alice.

"We were just talking about you helping Will," Simone said, smiling shyly at him.

"Ah, the news of the hour."

Dennis sat backward on his chair, leaning into Alice's space.

"Hi. We got interrupted earlier."

"Did we?" 

"Actually, we were discussing your social flaws," Andy said. "Like, your apparent inability to grant personal space."

"Too close?" Dennis guessed, ruefully.

"Back up about six inches," Andy agreed. 

Dennis backed up the recommended amount, grinning. 

"Better?" he asked Alice.

"That works. How's Will?" she asked.

"Nothing broken or sprained. He's getting some stitches, but he'll be fine in a week or two." 

"Thank goodness," Sloane said, warmly. 

"I heard Roger got ISS for a week," Ferris observed.

"Are you going to get in trouble, too?" Alice asked Dennis. "I know in public schools, you can get in trouble for almost any sort of physical contact with other kids, even if you mean well." 

"Nah, I'm good. McGee gave me a lecture and sent me on my way." 

"She must like you," Alice observed.

"I drive her nuts," Dennis countered, dryly. "She just prefers to let my dad deal with me." 

"So, you'll be in trouble with him?" Sloane asked, eyebrows arching, when Dennis and Andy both laughed.

"Dad prefers to manage me in more unique ways. Basically, he'll find a way to channel this into something constructive. I don't know. He might make me take a CPR class or something." 

"Really?" Alice said, amazed.

"Yeah. That's how I ended up taking theater. I recited a few too many lines from Macbeth and Hamlet at my history teacher and Dad decided I needed an outlet for my 'melodramatic tendencies,' as he put it." 

"The sad part is how well it works," Andy told him, wryly. 

"How about you, Ferris? Gotten into any interesting trouble lately?" Dennis asked.

"Yeah, but I didn't get caught," Ferris retorted, grinning. 

"Here's to not getting caught!" Dennis laughed, saluting him with his carton of milk. 

"Welcome to the madhouse," Sloane whispered to Alice.

"I think I'm going to like it," Alice admitted, her gaze lingering on Dennis. 

**October 7th. 2 P.M.**

Sliding into place next to Andy at their chemistry lab station, Dennis faced their teacher, Mr. Franklin. Placing his backpack on the floor next to his chair, Dennis examined the demonstration Franklin had set up on his lab table.

"What's he gonna do?"

"You're smart enough to know for yourself," Andy pointed out, smirking.

"Nah, I'm good," Dennis retorted. "A B or B plus is just fine. What's he doing?"

"It's called Barking the Dog," Andy said, laughing. 

"Whatever that is. Sounds fun! I'm glad I brought my backpack."

"He knows what he's doing." 

"So do you!" 

"Speakig of, can you come by after supper? We gotta get working on our term project."

"Yeah. Give me until about six-thirty." 

"Sure." 

"All right, guys and gals," Franklin said. "As Andy just told Dennis, we're going to see a demonstration called Barking the Dog. Using chemicals and a bit of flame, I'm going to send a flare through this tube. This is our introduction to exothermic reactions. I'll do it once, explain it, then we'll see it again. Basically, we're allowing nitrous oxide to react with carbon disulfide." 

Franklin added the chemicals to a long tube, then stoppered it, shaking it a bit. When he pulled out a long match, Dennis reached down, unzipping his backpack. Andy gave Dennis' shoulder a small shove, but was ignored. Dennis sat back up with an innocent smile, watching as Franklin sent the match into the tube, aiming it at an angle.

The resulting flare flew away on a draft and landed in a pile of papers on a nearby station. 

The kids at the station screamed, as the papers and wooden top caught fire. Franklin gaped, then shook off his shock. He grabbed for his fire extinguisher, accidentally knocking it to the floor. Swearing, Franklin bent and scooped it up, hearing a whooshing sound and cheering. Whirling, he saw Dennis waving a smaller extinguisher back and forth. Franklin watched the last of the flames die, then sighed with relief. 

The class burst into applause and Dennis bowed, then sat back down, tucking his extinguisher into his backpack. Franklin eyed the pack, bemused. He looked up and received a cheeky grin from Dennis.

"Why do you have that?" Franklin asked, feeling a small sting of hurt. "Were you told about today's demonstration?"

"Not until Andy mentioned it. I always carry an extinguisher."

"Why?" Franklin asked, mystified.

"Because I'm best friends with him," Dennis replied, jerking his thumb at Andy.

"Leave me out of this," Andy said, sighing noisily.

"Never," Dennis promised. 

"All right. On your own time, guys. Now. Exothermic reactions..." Franklin began again, launching into his prepared lecture.

**3:30 P.M.**

Dennis came out onto the patio and sat next to his dad. A fire was glowing warmly in the pit. 

"Hey, Dennis. How was school?"

"Fun! My chemistry teacher has been added to my 'can't be trusted with fire' list."

"What happened?"

"He did a Barking the Dog demonstration. One of the lab stations ended up on fire."

"Oops," MacGyver said with wry humor. "Other than that?"

"That was the highlight. Everything else was just boring routine."

"Don't knock boring routine. It has its good points."

"You're getting old, Dad," Dennis teased. "You look more like Pah-pop every year."

"Are you taking digs at your grandfather?"

"Nah. He's very...distinguished for his age," Dennis said with exaggerated innocence.

"Somehow that didn't sound like a compliment." 

"It was for him. No offense, Dad, but you're too pretty to be 'distinguished.'"

"Go!" MacGyver ordered playfully. "Go do homework or something. Behave." 

"I can't. I told Andy I'd go over after supper. We're going to work on our science project." 

"Well, in that case, be careful!"

"Oh, now, what does that mean?"

"It means, I'm wondering if Andy was involved in that demonstration you mentioned."

"Dissing my best bud?!" Dennis cried out in mock outrage. "How dare you, sir!" 

"Dennis. You're the only kid in history to have the fire department on speed dial," MacGyver said, smirking. 

Dennis stared at him in disbelief, one eyebrow arched in challenge. Snickering, Dennis pulled his phone from his pocket.

"Yeah? Let's see about that," he challenged, pressing a number in his contacts and putting on the speaker. 

"Who are you calling?" MacGyver asked, curiously, chuckling a bit.

"Well, Uncle Bozer, of course," Dennis replied, just as Bozer came on the line. 

" _Hello?_ " Bozer asked, sounding distracted. 

"Hey, Uncle Bozer! I've got a question for you!" Dennis said gleefully. "What's the phone number to the Mission City fire department?" 

" _What's WHAT?! Are you in Mission City? Is your dad in Mission City? What's going on?_ "

"Whoa, calm down, Bozer!" MacGyver said, laughing. "We're both at home. My son is just being a smartass!" 

" _Oh, okay,_ " Bozer said, relieved. " _It's 218-555-6704. Man, I could live to be a hundred and I'd still remember that number!_ " 

MacGyver rolled his eyes.

"Thanks, Bozer."

" _You're welcome. What brought this up?_ " 

"Dad was teasing me about Andy and made a comment about the fire department and speed dial." 

" _Mac, bro, you should've known better,_ " Bozer laughed. 

"Yeah, I guess so." 

" _Sorry, I gotta tattle and go. Teddy needs help with his history homework, before I get supper started. Love you guys. Talk to you later._ " 

"Love you, too. Bye, Uncle Bozer," Dennis said, then hung up his phone. "So. Dad. How was your day?" 

MacGyver rolled his eyes, laughing. 

"Fine, thanks," he answered dryly. 

**October 27th 11:35 A.M.**

Dennis ran steadily around the track, in the front and center of a knot of other students On his left were Dan Jordan and David Greene keeping pace with their football player builds. Yvonne was on his right. Her running skills always impressed Dennis, since he associated her with swimming. Smart and athletic, though, Yvonne seemed equally comfortable on land. Running next to her was Rick Johnson, Alice's older brother and a junior on the track team with Dennis.

"Man, this is the part of P.E. I hate most," David huffed. "I'm one of those people that doesn't want to run, unless I'm being chased."

"I am chasing you," Dennis claimed. "You're just so slow I keep pulling ahead." 

"Lucky for you," Dan retorted, grinning. "You'd be in trouble, if you caught him."

"He's in trouble anyways," Yvonne laughed. "Dennis just kinda stays that way."

"That's truer than you know," Dennis boasted.

"Oh, you wish," David scoffed.

"I can vouch for that, actually," Rick said, dryly. "He's dating my sister."

"Yes and you have _all_ of our sympathy," David assured him.

"Well, not Dennis', presumably," Dan corrected.

"Oh no! He has mine, too." 

"Tell you what," Yvonne warned. "You better be good to my girl Alice or I'll shove my foot right between your scrawny, white buttocks!" 

"Yvonne!" Dennis gasped, laughing. "Have you been checking out my butt?"

"Only to calculate trajectory," she assured him. 

Dennis turned and began running backwards, his eyes soft above a wicked grin that curled the corners of his lips.

"Fear not! She is my queen, my light, my enchantress..."

"Dennis, turn around!" David ordered, sharply.

It was too late. The group caught up to a larger knot of less athletic students. Dennis accidentally plowed into a smaller boy, who immediately and irrevocably lost his balance.

"Larry," one of the girls, Hazel, cried out in alarm.

Larry tried to steady himself by grabbing onto Dennis, but his own balance was too precarious. They ended up in a heap, surrounded by other students. Larry lay between Dennis' legs, looking at his crotch in horror. Larry had managed, during the fall, to drag Dennis' sweatpants down to his knees, leaving his white briefs exposed to view. Quickly, Larry scuttled back out of reach.

"I hope a girl never reacts to me that way," Dennis quipped, grinning. "Ladies, if you want to make comparisons, now's your chance!" 

"Compare to who?" Larry asked, paling a bit, as everyone else began laughing.

"I dunno. This can't be the only glimpse of male anatomy they'll ever get," Dennis reasoned. "The swim team, maybe? Though, do remember that the water _is_ cold, ladies!" 

"And, they still make a better showing than you," Yvonne said sweetly. 

"OOoooo," Dennis cooed, laughing. "Well, that's one way to increase attendance at the next swim meet!" 

"Dennis. Pull your pants up," Dan ordered, chuckling and shaking his head. 

Dennis hopped gracefully back to his feet, obediently re-covering himself. He looked at Larry, who as staring at him with wide eyes, chewing his lower lip. 

"Okay, honestly? Relax!" Dennis ordered, smirking. "This was my fault, not yours."

"So, I don't need to run for my life?" Larry said, joking weakly.

"Oh, we all need to do that," Dennis corrected. "Coach is coming." 

"Let's go then!" Rick agreed, turning and running, followed quickly by the others. 

"Dennis! I saw that! You be more careful, boy!" 

Dennis just ran, focusing on not trampling the slower students. Lesson learned. 

**1 P.M.**

Dennis noted the substitute teacher at the front of the room with relief. He'd spent a few too many minutes with Alice at lunch. With luck, he could sneak into a back seat and his tardy wouldn't be noticed. 

"Excuse me. What's your name?" the teacher asked, sharply.

No such luck, apparently.

"I'm Dennis MacGyver, sir."

"I'm Mr. Roberts, your teacher today. Come take a seat in the front row, Mr. MacGyver."

"Certainly."

Dennis obeyed, positioning himself in the middle of the front row. 

"Did you enjoy your lunch, Mr. MacGyver?"

"Well, the company was better than the food, but yes, thank you. How was yours, Mr. Roberts?"

"Just fine, but I still managed to make here _on time_."

"Yes, you did," Dennis agreed, mildly. "Well done."

"You seem like a smart guy," Roberts said sarcastically. "Can you work the formula on the board for us?"

Dennis glanced at the board, then shrugged.

"Bits and pieces of it," he answered, making the other students laugh.

"It's no use trying to shame Casper, Mr. Roberts," Jamal said, then snickered. "He doesn't have any."

Dennis laughed loudly, along with the other students.

"I thought your name was Dennis?"

"Casper's his nickname, because he's friendly, helpful," Jamal explained, as Dennis leaned forward, staring intently at Roberts, "and inexplicably terrifying." 

Roberts quickly squashed the tiny spark of unease the weird kid provoked in him.

"Guys, guys, we're here for the math. Please," Dennis said, clapping his hands, then extending them expressively toward Roberts, "edify us." 

Roberts glared around the room, determined to explain the formula quickly. He could then recover his mental balance, while the students practiced. Fortunately, things went smoothly and the students were soon working quietly. Roberts had another moment of unease, at the end of class, when Dennis stopped at his desk. The young man smiled ruefully down at him.

"I'm sorry for being late and everything, Mr. Roberts."

"That's all right. Just be on time from now on," Roberts said, wanting to forget the entire encounter. 

"Sure," Dennis agreed mildly. "See ya." 

**November 14th. 8:10 A.M.**

Patrick weaved around the crowds gathered at the front of the school. He had twenty minutes before class started to hang out with his friends...if he could find them. He was short for his age and slight, so seeing over and around the other students was difficult.  
Patrick turned in a circle, as he walked, hoping to spot a friendly face. Instead, he collided with what felt like a wall. On second thought, walls were friendlier, he decided, looking up. An older student, tall and strongly built, towered over him, glaring down for a moment. Seeing Patrick, the young man's glare turned into a smile.

"Well, hey, someone new! What's your name, kid?"

"Hi, I'm Patrick."

"Anyone ever teach you to watch where you're going, Patrick?"

"Oh! Right, yeah. I'm sorry, man." 

"Chuck. That's my name. As in, I could 'chuck' you quite a ways, if you made me mad," he said, still grinning, though Patrick noticed something cold in it.

"Yes, you could," Patrick agreed. "I won't do that, I promise. Um. I'm just gonna go..."

Patrick walked off to one side, trying to give Chuck a wide berth. As he passed, Chuck reached out and grabbed Patrick's wrist. A searing pain shot through Patrick's shoulder and arm, as Chuck twisted it back and up, around Patrick's shoulder blades.

Patrick cried out, heavily, "Hey! Please, stop!"

"You're still not watching," Chuck said, laughing a bit. "You didn't watch your own back, this time!"

"I'm sorry! Please!" Patrick pleaded, as his arm began throbbing, the pain increasing as Chuck pulled on it.

"Lesson number one: watch your back. This isn't a kiddie pool. Lesson two: You're a scrawny little fish that needs to stay back from the sharks that rule this place..." 

Neither Chuck nor Patrick noticed Dennis standing just close enough to hear Patrick's cries of pain. The site of Chuck twisting the smaller boy's arm filled him with disgust. Really? Obeying a deep impulse, Dennis shoved his anger aside, walking purposefully towards them, maneuvering himself to come up behind Chuck. Reaching him, Dennis drove his fist in a short, hard jab directly into the site of Chuck's kidney. 

It was Chuck's turn to scream. 

Immediately releasing Patrick, as Dennis had wanted, Chuck fell to his knees, wrapping his arms around his waist. Several people nearby gasped in shock, while Patrick just backed away, a bit too scared to assume the new guy was actually helping. 

"You're not a shark, Chuck," Dennis told him, a slight smirk lifting the corners of his mouth. "You're a mosquito...a bad-tempered one." 

Rick and David came up, following after Dennis, who had been talking with them. 

"This bastard got me right in the kidney," Chuck complained. "I'm gonna be pissing blood for a week!" 

"Probably, but you should have taken your own advice. You said something about watching your back, right?" 

"Dennis," David scolded. "Man, you can't do that. Even schoolyard fights have rules!" 

Dennis gave a disbelieving laugh. 

"Rules. Rules are for games," Dennis scoffed, then continued, his eyes flat and cold, his words coming out soft and slow, "I wasn't playing." 

Patrick stood silent, miserable and embarrassed. His arm was still throbbing horribly, though the shooting pains had stopped. Dennis turned his dark eyes on him and Patrick gave him a weak grin.

"Hi. I'm Patrick. Um. Thanks?" 

"Go to the nurse, Patrick," Dennis directed him, firmly. "If your arm is injured, you don't want to make it worse." 

"Oh, right. Okay," Patrick agreed, turning to walk towards the school, but then stopped, wincing.

Most of the faces in the crowd were neutral. Some looked pleased. A small number looked angry, glaring at him and Dennis. Patrick started violently, when a hand landed on his uninjured shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay," Rick assured him. "I'll make sure no one bothers you on the way to the nurse."

"Thanks," Patrick repeated, sadly, wondering how his day had come to this. 

"McGee's going to hear about this, you know," David told Dennis, a bit ruefully.

"I'm okay with that," Dennis said, unconcerned. "I guess I should get to class in the meantime." 

"And start watching your own back," Chuck threatened, struggling to his feet. 

"I always do, Chuck," Dennis promised. 

"Just remember Dennis has friends, too. How much trouble are yours going to want?" David retorted, angrily. "You could have broken that kid's arm." 

"I was just rough-housing a bit," Chuck argued, before storming off. 

"Dennis..."

"I don't care, David. I just don't," Dennis told him, calmly. "I don't care about fighting rules or school rules or whatever. Someone had to do something. Whatever happens next, I can deal with it." 

"I don't like what you did," David repeated, then sighed. "But, I do understand. I hope Coach and McGee go easy on you." 

"I appreciate it. I'm only worried about my parents. I don't think they're going to like this, either." 

**3:40 P.M.**

Dennis hung his coat and backpack up in the hall closet, sighing with relief that the day was mostly over. 

"Dennis. Come into the kitchen, please." 

Grimacing, Dennis obeyed, finding Nasha sitting at the kitchen table, surrounded by student papers. 

"Come sit beside me, darling," she encouraged. 

"Hi, Mom," Dennis greeted, heavily, sitting down. 

"You had a rough day, it seems." 

"I guess McGee called you, huh?"

"You know she did. Tell me your side of things." 

"I was talking with my friends and I heard some kid screaming..." 

"Some kid?" 

"His name's Patrick and I never laid eyes on him, before this morning."

"Ah. All right, go on." 

"I turned and saw Chuck twisting his arm, like he was trying to remove the wing from a chicken. The kid was begging him to stop. He didn't. So I made him." 

"A kidney punch is fairly brutal."

"Yeah." 

"Chuck didn't break Patrick's arm, but he almost did. Patrick has a sprained shoulder and possibly some muscle strain. His entire shoulder is bruised fairly badly." 

Dennis blinked.

"Are you saying I was right?"

"I'm not sure, to be honest. Were there any teachers around?" 

"No, and I didn't have time to go find one," Dennis huffed, ignoring the fact that the thought had never even occurred to him.

"Patrick certainly needed someone to help him. We've taught you that the point of being strong is to protect the weak." 

"Yeah." 

"So. Do _you_ think what you did was right?" 

"I don't know about right. I think it was necessary..."

"But?"

"I don't like, um," Dennis began, then stopped. "Mom. I was angry, at first. But, when I was walking toward Chuck...I didn't feel anything. Nothing. Everything became really clear and cold. Like, I hollowed myself out. I wasn't thinking about Patrick or helping him. I was calculating just how hard I needed to hit Chuck to make him let go, without hurting him _too_ badly."

"So, you did spare a thought for him."

"No. I wasn't worried about Chuck. I just didn't want to make anyone feel sorry for him. I wanted...I want them angry at him. But, that cold feeling bothered me."

"Well, that's something you can discuss more with your father or Jack. But, you always get to choose, darling. That coldness is only wrong, if you use it for wrong things." 

"Is it normal?" Dennis asked, frowning thoughtfully. 

"Does it matter?" Nasha asked, giving a startled laugh. "Since when did you worry about normal? Normal isn't always best."

"I don't," Dennis admitted, smiling and shrugging. "So. Am I in a lot of trouble?" 

"You father and I will discuss it, but...probably not. Just don't make a habit of it." 

"I won't," Dennis promised, leaning over to kiss Nasha's cheek. "Thanks, Mom." 

"We love you, darling, remember that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it, folks. The waste is about to hit the whirling blades! Thank you for sticking with me this long! 
> 
> Up next: Terrance Darven returns! Dennis...well. Things are about to get real for our boy.


	17. Truth Will Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Terrence Darven plots. Dennis has a wild, frightening car ride that leads to an important truth.

**January 3rd, 2032 9 A.M.**

Terrance Darven sat at his desk in Washington D.C., gazing stolidly at a photo of adolescent mice. He smirked. Despite the setbacks, and, frankly, the appalling lack of cooperation, science was winning. Perpetual youth was no longer a "pipe dream."

Mitch Herberts came in, carrying another set of files.

"Senator, here is the latest analysis of the chemical make-up of the meteorite particles and a summary of the latest improvements to Carmen's serum." 

"Is he ready to begin human testing?"

"No, sir. He still refuses." 

"What the hell is his problem?!" 

"Well, sir...there is still the cognition and memory issue. None of the test subjects so far show any sign of cognitive retention, with any variation of the serum." 

"But, significant strides have been made in how far the aging process is reversed." 

"True, sir, but still. Any human that takes the serum will be taken back to at least early adolescence. They'll be alive and healthy, presumably, but...they won't be who they were. All of the test subjects prove that." 

" _All of them_?" Darven emphasized.

"Yes, Senator. There are no indications that Subject One has regained any of his memories from before." 

"I own a significant amount of the stock in the company doing this research. You'd think that'd give me some say in things. The only way to solve the memory issue is with study and experimentation with human subjects, wouldn't you agree?"

"I do, sir, yes, but Carmen refuses, even with willing subjects. He says the experiments will happen, but only after a lot more research."

"He's stalling. We have a test subject who has forfeited all of his rights, with his own crimes." 

"True, sir, but he has an established identity and knows nothing of his past. As things are, it will be almost impossible to convince anyone to allow us custody of him. If he got even some memory back, it might be a different story..." 

"All right," Darven agreed, sighing angrily. "We continue to wait, then! Just keep monitoring Subject One. I don't want to miss the least opportunity to end this charade of him being just another kid." 

"Yes, sir."

**April 17th 1 A.M.**

_His target was undeniably clever. Brilliant and unusual! There was no harm in letting him know it, before he died._

_"Y'know, I should kill your friends now, but honestly!" he laughed. "I'm curious what you're gonna do next!"_

_Turning, he took a couple of shots at MacGyer as he ran, weaving around the piles of cars. So close! Oh, the chase hadn't been this thrilling in so long! Of course, the end was pre-determined. Inevitable. But, he was truly grateful to his target for making it so fun! He fired off more rounds, a hunter in motion._

Dennis woke up, with a start, sweat pouring off of him. He breathed heavily, struggling to reject the nightmare images of his sleep. Shivering, he dragged himself out of bed and down the hallway. Silently, he eased his parents' bedroom door open, just enough to let a ribbon of light fall across their bed. He stared at his dad, watching his chest move in the steady rhythm of sleep. Dennis slumped, the tension leaving him, his own heart rate slowing. He quietly shut the door, backing away. 

Screw sleep, though. 

Wiping the sweat from his brow, Dennis headed downstairs. The anxiety of the dream had eased, but the images lingered. The cars. The heavy rifle in his hands. The smell of dust and rocks, as he kicked them up. Dennis could almost taste the air of the junkyard in his dream. 

Dennis pulled a jug of cold tea from the fridge, pouring half a glass and guzzling it down, then pouring a full glass. He sat down at the table and rested his head in his hands. So real. That was the part that bothered him. The dreams felt so horribly _real_. Dennis had never lacked imagination, but he'd never had dreams like these. He hoped he never did again, though they'd been going on for weeks now. 

"Dennis?"

Dennis looked up, seeing Amanda standing near him. Smiling gently, she placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"What are you doing awake?" Dennis asked, ruefully. 

"What are you doing awake?" she retorted, grinning, sitting next to him. 

"I can't sleep." 

"Wanna talk about it?" 

Dennis swallowed, shrugging. 

"I love you," he told her, not understanding the impulse to say it, but rolling with it.

"Yeah. I kinda knew that already," Amanda teased. 

"Smart aleck."

"Quit stalling and talk to me." 

"About what?"

"Dennis. C'mon," Amanda coaxed, confident and patient. 

Dennis groaned, rubbing the back of his neck. He really needed to stop indulging her. 

"Fine. I've been having nightmares for the past couple of weeks. Bad ones." 

"What about?" 

"I don't know...I. In my dreams, I'm not me. I'm someone older. Dad's in them, but he's younger, about the age he was, when he adopted me and Cassian." 

"Weird. Who are you in the dream?"

"Some scumbag. I don't know. I just..."

"What? You can tell me."

"I don't think you really want to hear this."

"I think maybe you need me to," Amanda countered, firmly. 

"It's not the same dream, every time, but I've had this one before. Dad and I are in some junkyard, surrounded by cars. I...the man in my dream is trying to kill him," Dennis rasped, frowning and shaking his head. "He...he taunts dad, saying he's going to kill all his friends." 

"Wow. I can see why you're upset." 

"I shot Dad in one dream. Someone else was going to shoot him from behind, so I shot Dad in the shoulder, then shot the other guy." 

"Okay, that's just weird."

"And a bit disturbing!" Dennis said, annoyed. 

"There's a logical explanation for what are, in the end, just dreams," Amanda argued, gently.

"Like what?!" 

"You're worried about Dad. He is getting older and he has a dangerous job."

"Then why is he younger in my dreams?"

"Because dreams are weird and illogical? Or you realize he's gotten lucky for a long time."

"I hate them. In my dream, I'm the one gunning for him, half the time..."

"Which just proves the dreams are full of crap. You love Daddy. He's your favorite person and everyone knows it, including you." 

"I think at my age, that should actually be Alice." 

"Excuse you. She's in third or fourth place. Mom and Dad. Me. Then, Alice."

"Oh, you're in second place, huh? That's a bit audacious." 

"Hm. I wonder who taught me that?" Amanda said, giggling.

"Yeah, well..." 

"I love you, too," Amanda told him, standing and kissing his forehead. "Now, c'mon. It's time for bed." 

"Who's the older sibling here?" Dennis asked, faking confusion.

"You are," Amanda said agreeably. "Now, go to bed." 

"Yes, Ma'am," Dennis said, chuckling. 

**April 20th. 9 A.M.**

Dennis handed his driver's education quiz to the person in front of him and hid a yawn. The dreams were coming nearly every other night, now, and it was taking a toll on him. He stretched and waited, until Mr. Hawkins directed them to the school carpark. As Dennis obeyed, Patrick fell into step beside him, with Simone and Sloane trailing behind.

"Man, this is going to be awesome. I can't wait to get my learner's permit! Who needs to talk well, when you have wheels?"

"Anyone who wants to get a date," Dennis said, heavily, lips quirked in amusement.

"Oh," Patrick said, deflating. 

"Why don't you want to talk?"

"I do! I just have no idea what to talk about."

"The same thing you talk about with anyone who interests you from the neck up." 

"That's not fair!" Patrick protested, stung. "It's easy for you. You're handsome and cool." 

"I'm weird and I've been called 'hatchet face,' because of my nose."

"Well...you're charming weird, not geeky weird." 

Dennis chuckled, shaking his head, as he climbed into the driver's ed car's backseat. He wondered if he could sneak a nap, while the others drove. 

"I'm serious," Patrick continued, squashing that hope. "What do _you_ talk to girls about?"

"Depends on the girl," Dennis said "They aren't one size fits all. Some of them _are_ interested in the same things you are. Whatever that is." 

"Okay, but if I want to start a conversation, what do I lead with?"

"Depends on the girl. Try listening, before speaking," Dennis advised, rolling his eyes, as Sloane began driving.

"All right, no more talking. Let the driver concentrate," Hawkins ordered.

Dennis leaned back, letting his eyes drift shut. He twitched in his sleep, the image of the junkyard once more forming in his mind. 

"Dennis," Patrick hissed elbowing him in the side.

Dennis started awake, glaring at him.

"Are you okay?" Patrick asked, meekly, worried. "You didn't seem to be in a happy place."

"I'm fine," Dennis lied, grimacing and wiping at his eyes.

"Good, because it's your turn," Hawkins retorted, as Sloane pulled to the street's curb. "You'll be practicing highway driving."

"Yes, sir," Dennis answered, exiting the car.

He climbed into the driver's seat and sat patiently, waiting for Hawkins' instructions. 

"All right, pull out, when it's safe, and turn left at the stop sign. And, Dennis. Come to a _complete_ stop, whether you see anyone or not!" 

"Of course," Dennis promised, the teacher's instructions amusing him enough to somewhat lift his black mood. 

Dennis obeyed, as Hawkins gave him instructions leading him to the nearby highway. Driving carefully, mechanically, Dennis paid close attention to the other cars around him, keeping back from the one directly ahead of him. Dennis secretly was eager to get his own learner's permit and license, just for the freedom and autonomy of having his own wheels. He was pretty sure he could swing a deal with Uncle Jack to get a good car. Jack just understood these things. 

As he mused on his future driving options, Dennis spotted a purple car a few cars up on his left with the license plate number 5TGH349. The 5, H3, and 9 stood out, confusing him.

Things went hazy. 

Another car cut in front of him, slowing him down, just a bit. That was all right. He had plenty of time...didn't he? Dennis blinked, shaking his head. Something deep inside him, some instinct, kept his attention on the purple car. He didn't recognize it, but...that was the right license plate. He knew it was. 

_Right for what?_ , part of him wondered, but he ignored it. 

Dennis shook his head, trying to clear it, but then a coldness settled over him. It was all right. He was on schedule. Just keep the purple car in sight, he decided. 

"Dennis?" Hawkins said, wondering at the sudden sheen of sweat on his student's brow. "Let's practice passing this slow-poke. Change lanes and pull ahead." 

"No," Dennis said, smoothly, only half-listening. "We'll be spotted, if we get too close."

"That's not funny," Hawkins scolded. "Follow my instructions or pull over."

Dennis glanced at him, the figure hazy and only half real. Hawkins frowned, puzzled by Dennis' empty expression. 

"Hey, Dennis, good joke. Casper's just joking," Patrick assured them, laughing nervously, then asking him, "Right?"

Dennis ignored him, focussing on the purple car. It changed lanes, pulling into the same lane Dennis was driving in.

"Well, hello. Where are we going?" Dennis whispered, even as his stomach clenched and a frisson of fear crawled across his mind.

"Dennis," Hawkins said, forcing his voice to be firm and calm. "Pull over." 

"This is the job. No one invited you along," Dennis replied, firmly, suddenly confused by the others' presence in the car. 

He knew them, though, didn't he? They seemed familiar.

"He's legally required to be here," Sloane prompted.

"Legally," Dennis laughed, not sure why that was so amusing, but not really caring.

"Dennis, pal, you really should do your drug deals after school," Patrick teased, hoping to snap Dennis out of whatever was gripping him, "not in the middle of class." 

"Drugs? Are we after a drug dealer?" Dennis asked, puzzled. 

That didn't sound right. Dennis was sure he should know something about the car and why he should follow it. The information simply wasn't there. Dennis knew he should know the people riding with him, but their identities slipped away, too. He didn't think they'd been with him last time. 

Last time?

"Oh, man, Casper has finally flipped out," Simone moaned, frightened.

Casper? Was that him...his alias?

"Dennis, if you don't pull over, I'm going to have to call the police," Hawkins said, gravely.

"Don't you _dare_!" Dennis snarled, his face contorting with anger and alarm, some of it aimed at himself. 

Who was this guy?!

Hawkins recoiled from the twisted ferocity of his usually jovial student. Simone chewed her lip, appalled at seeing a teacher so plainly intimidated. She pulled out her cell phone, but Dennis saw the movement in the rearview mirror. 

"You really don't want to do that," he threatened, lightly, following the purple car onto an exit ramp.

Simone put her phone away, trembling.

"Dennis, where are you taking us?" Sloane asked.

"I-I don't know," Dennis admitted. "I don't know what route he's taking." 

Simone began crying, her soft sobs filling the cab. The sound pulled Dennis out of his haze, slamming him back to reality. Dripping sweat, now, Dennis pulled the car to the road's shoulder and placed it in park. He turned, seeing his friend crying. 

"Simone?" he asked gently, rubbing his arm across his eyes.

She nodded silently. Dennis studied her and the others, noting the fear and worry in their wide eyes and the tight lines of their mouths. He shivered.

"It's okay," he promised, then took a deep breath, repeating, "It's okay." 

"Dennis, I need you to let me drive now," Hawkins said firmly.

"Aw, it's supposed to be my turn!" Patrick protested, earning a hysterical laugh from Dennis.

"Now's not a real good time, Patrick," he admonished, putting the car back into drive.

Everyone cried out in protest, but Dennis shook his head stubbornly.

"I'm sorry. I have to get back to school."

"Well, drive carefully and obey the speed limit," Hawkins said, hoping the boy would listen to that much.

Dennis nodded, obeying. He got them safely back to school, parking in the lot closest to McGee's office. Taking the keys, he handed them to Hawkins, who took them warily.

"I'm sorry," Dennis whispered, shaking his head helplessly, before turning towards his friends. "I am. I'm sorry." 

"It's okay," Sloane assured him, kindly.

"Dude, what happened?" Patrick asked, concerned.

"I don't _know_. I-I need my dad. I gotta talk to him," Dennis said, getting out of the car.

"Where are you going?" Hawkins asked, exasperated.

"McGee's office. I'm sorry!" Dennis called over his shoulder.

"Right," Hawkins said, helplessly, watching him run off.

Dennis ran all the way to McGee's office, plowing by Blanche.

"Hey, wait!" she protested. "You can't..." 

She trailed off as he opened and went through McGee's door. McGee looked up, startled, as he came to a halt, panting, in front of her desk.

"Dennis! What on Earth are you doing here? You're supposed to be in driver's education." 

"I was. That's the problem. I need you to call my dad to come get me. I'm in trouble."

"There was an accident? Is everyone all right? Where's Hawkins?" McGee asked, alarmed.

"No, no, no! There wasn't an accident. They're fine. It's me. Something's wrong with me."

"If you're ill, Dennis, you need to see Nurse Conway." 

"I'm not ill!" Dennis shouted, then begged. "It's worse than that. It's like I was living out one of my nightmares. I...please. Please call my dad." 

Dennis sat down heavily in her visitor's chair, placing his head in his hands. Why couldn't she understand? McGee watched and gave a defeated sigh. Looking up his number on her computer, she used her cell phone to place the call.

"Mr. MacGyver? I'm sorry for interrupting your day, but Dennis insisted that I call you. He wants you to come get him at school."

" _Is he ill? I could have his mom pick him up_ ," MacGyver said.

"He said he isn't, but he's been rather vague about what is wrong. He just insists he's in some sort of trouble." 

" _What kind of trouble?_ "

"I have no idea. He made some dramatic comment about living out a nightmare..." 

McGee broke off as Dennis grabbed her phone with a frustrated hiss. 

"Dad? Dad, I need you to come get me. Please."

" _Dennis, what's wrong?_ "

"I--I don't want to talk in front of her. I don't know why, but I don't!" 

" _Dennis, what happened? You gotta tell me something, son._ "

"Y-you're here, aren't you? In L.A.??" Dennis asked, beginning to panic. 

" _Yeah, I'm at the labs_ ," MacGyver soothed. 

"I flipped out. I flipped out bad. Please. Please come get me? I'm scared!" 

" _All right. Calm down. Just stay where you are. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes. Let me talk to Ms. McGee_." 

"Okay," Dennis said, then handed her the phone. "He wants to talk to you." 

"Thank you. Yes, Mr. MacGyver," McGee said into the phone.

" _I'm on my way to get Dennis. Just try to keep him calm, until I get there. I'm not sure what's going on. I'll tell you what I can, when I can. I'm sorry about all this_."

"I understand. Our concern, of course, is for Dennis." 

" _I appreciate that. I'll be there soon_." 

"Yes, good-bye," McGee said, hanging up. "He's on his way." 

Dennis slumped against the chair in relief, taking a deep breath. 

"Are you sure there isn't _anything_ you can tell me?" 

"I'm sure. Dad will understand. I don't even know how I would explain anything to you."

"I'll try not to be offended by that," McGee said dryly. "My...orders from your father are to keep you calm." 

Dennis gave a shaky laugh, wrapping his arms around his middle. McGee sighed, then pulled a thermos and two cups from a shelf behind her. She poured two cups of hot tea and handed one to Dennis. To her surprise, he took it quietly, even sipping at it. 

"Look, you're still a very young man. Now, it might take some work and some time, but whatever mess you're in, you can get yourself out of it. We'll help." 

"Yeah. You and a team of psychiatrists," Dennis said, with bitter humor. 

"You're not crazy, Dennis," McGee said, a bit sharply. "I've seen all sorts of students in my career, some of them truly mad. Violently so, even. You are certainly...quirky, but I seriously doubt you are insane."

"Quirky. There was nothing 'quirky' about what happened out there."

"I suppose not. Drink your tea, dear. Your father will be here soon."

Dennis obeyed and was rewarded soon enough, as MacGver came into the room.

"Dad!" Dennis greeted, relieved.

"Hello, Mr. MacGyver." 

"Hello, Ms. McGee. Okay, Dennis. Can you tell me what's going on?"

"Can we talk alone?" Dennis pleaded. "I really don't think she should hear this."

"Oh, for heaven's sake, boy..." 

"Ms. McGee, please," MacGyver interrupted, firmly. "Can we have some privacy for a few minutes?"

McGee started to protest, then stopped, "Oh, very well." 

She left the room and Dennis got up, beginning to pace.

"Hey," MacGvyer said, getting his attention. "We're alone now. Talk to me."

"I don't...it was so weird, Dad! It's like I was in a fog and..."

"Dennis, don't try to interpret. Just tell me what happened."

"Okay," Dennis agreed, forcing himself to stand still. "I was practicing highway driving and I saw this license plate. Part of it was 5, H3, and 9. I don't know about the rest and everything went kinda dim. I started following the car. I don't know why. I just thought I was supposed to. And...I only half-recognized Hawkins..."

"You said something about nightmares?"

"Yeah. I keep having dreams where I'm someone older and I...he keeps trying to kill you or is taunting you! I shot you to keep some other guy from killing you," Dennis complained.

"Nick?" MacGyver asked shrewdly.

"Nick Helman, yeah," Dennis agreed, then started. "Except, I have no idea who the hell Nick Helman is!"

Dennis began pacing again. 

"The worst is the junkyard. In that one, I really mean to kill you. And, not just you, but Jack and Riley...some other woman, too...maybe? In some of the other dreams, I feel some affection and it's all some horrible type of playing..."

"Dennis, calm down," MacGyver instructed. "It's okay..." 

"I don't need empty reassurance, Boyscout!" Dennis snapped, then slapped his hand over his mouth, his eyes wide and anguished.

 _Hello, Murdoc. Long time, no see_ , MacGyver thought, unable to suppress a rueful smile, both amused and affectionate. 

"I didn't mean to," Dennis whispered. 

"I know. You need explanations and I'm going to give them to you," MacGyver promised, then continued, almost sternly, "but, saying it's okay is not empty reassurance. It's the truth. Understand?"

"Yes." 

"Good. It's Thursday. Go get whatever you need until Monday. You could use a long weekend. Go on and I'll talk to Ms. McGee."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Go on now." 

Dennis left. Outside the office, he found Ms. McGee sitting in front of Blanche with a handful of paperwork.

"I'm to get my things. He wants to talk to you," Dennis told her quietly.

"We hope you feel better, dear," Blanche said kindly.

"Thank you."

Dennis ran and fetched his things, returning to McGee's office, just as his dad was coming out. 

"Are you ready?" MacGyver asked. 

"What about my homework for this weekend?" 

"I'll pick it up tomorrow morning," MacGyver assured him. "Let's go." 

Dennis followed him out and to the car, climbing with a weary sigh into the passenger's side. He leaned back, shutting his eyes, but he couldn't relax. Any sort of peace eluded him, as his mind churned with dread and confusion. He barely heard MacGyver call the Phoenix, speaking first with his own father, then with Dr. Miri.

"Dennis, stop worrying," MacGyver urged. 

"What am I supposed to do? I flipped out!" 

"That's temporary, maybe, hopefully, a one time thing." 

"Do you really believe that?" Dennis asked, skeptically, keeping his eyes carefully off the other cars, as MacGyver drove. 

"Yes, I do," MacGyver answered, with firm confidence. 

Dennis just shook his head, staying silent for the rest of the short ride. He wasn't surprised to find his dad had brought them to the Phoenix Foundation. The majority of their closest family would be in there, working. MacGyver parked in his space, then turned to Dennis. 

"Dennis, look at me." 

Dennis obeyed, feeling a bit wary. 

"I do believe it will be okay, but this won't be easy for you," MacGyver admitted, then continued, his voice implacably kind. "But, I want you to remember something. Your family, all of us, we love you very much. All of you. Don't forget that, not even for a moment. We love you." 

Dennis nodded. He knew. He'd spent his entire childhood wrapped in his parents' love, love that was as soft and comforting as a blanket and strong and unmovable as steel bands. He'd been surrounded by adults who loved and cared for him, even when he made it difficult. 

"I know, Dad." 

"Good. Come on, then." 

They made their way inside to the conference room, where they were joined by Jack, Dr. Miri, and James. They looked concerned, but Dennis didn't see any anger or disappointment in them. Jack came over and folded Dennis into a huge bear hug. 

"I'm sorry this is happening like this, but we got ya, 'doc Junior." 

"Like what?" Dennis asked plaintively, returning the hug. "What's happening?"

"Sit down, Dennis," James commanded, gently, waiting for Dennis to get somewhat comfortable in one of the armchairs. "Angus? Do you want to explain?" 

Angus nodded, taking a deep breath. He stood in front of Dennis, but to the side a bit, so Dennis could see the screen unhindered.

"A long time ago, you asked me about a man named Murdoc. Do you remember that?"

"Um. Some of it. He's my and Cassian's birth father, right? You said he's still alive and I shouldn't be afraid of him." 

"And that you shouldn't hate him," MacGyver agreed. "Well, I lied about part of it. Murdoc isn't your birth father, just Cassian's..."

"Cassian and I aren't related?" Dennis asked, stricken.

"You are! You're blood relatives, just...hm. Look, I'm going to do this in chronological order. We met Murdoc for the first time about seventeen years ago. At that time, he was an assassin. He was hired by a terrorist organization to kill me and everyone else on my team."

"And I'm not supposed to hate him why?" Dennis asked, indignantly.

"Because that isn't the whole story," James said, mildly scolding. 

"We stopped him and for the next couple of years we had the occasional run-in with him. Sometimes, he even helped us. Your dream was true. He did save my life once, by shooting me in the shoulder." 

"H-how could I have known that?" 

"Well, that's the point of the story. Murdoc had a grudge against some other assassins and he was hunting them down. He killed one and was staying with Cassian in the dead assassin's cabin, up in the mountains. They were playing outside and Murdoc...a meteorite struck and he got hit with some fragments from it." 

"You said he's alive." 

"He is," James said, calmly, putting a photo up on the screen. 

Dennis frowned, seeing a tall man, with his own hair and eye colors, nearly covered in weird hair. He recognized Murdoc from Cassian's single photo of him. 

"Okay, that's Murdoc. What's that stuff on him?"

"Well, scientists are calling it coir pupae--cocoon fiber. Because that's what those hairs formed...a cocoon." 

"Weird. So, he's been in a cocoon all this time?" 

"No," MacGyver said, gently, with a huff of laughter. "This is a video that was taken, once Murdoc was brought here. I think seeing this will help you more, than if I tried to tell you in words." 

"Yeah and you won't believe without proof anyways," Jack pointed out. 

MacGyver turned the video on, watching Bozer and some other guy walking around the cocoon, studying it. He watched the cocoon split open, the rush of gore, and Cassian bursting on them. 

He saw Bozer lift out the tiny child. 

Dennis stood, side-stepping the chair and backing away, his breathing heavy and fast. 

"No! No no no no no no no," he chanted, shaking his head. "That's not real. That doesn't happen." 

MacGyver paused the video and walked closer to Dennis.

"Hey, breathe. Try to calm down. I know this is hard..."

"HARD?!" Dennis screamed. "It's me?? I'm the scumbag that tried to murder you in a junkyard?" 

Everyone else winced. 

"You're Murdoc, but you are _not_ a scumbag. Yes, you committed some terrible crimes, before..." 

"Cassian," Dennis interrupted, swallowing hard, his stricken gaze focused on the screen. "Not my brother, no. He's my son. Cassian is my son!"

"Yes, yes he is," MacGyver said, calmly. "That's one of the reasons I was allowed to adopt you, so we could keep you together." 

Dennis went back to his chair, sitting down with his head in his hands.

"Why?" he asked, his voice muffled. "Why would you adopt me? After all I did?" 

"You needed someone who knew what you could become, who could raise you in a way that gave you a chance against your mental illness. We couldn't risk you ending up with someone who would hurt you. And, there just wasn't time. A senator wanted to claim you, as a medical test subject. We had to stop that." 

"You didn't have to. I mean, I was an enemy, someone who hated you..."

"What makes you think that?" James asked, almost amused at the thought.

"Um...I tried to _kill_ all of you?" 

James fast forwarded the video, the paused it again.

"Dr. Miri is about to speak on the video. I want you to pay very close attention to what she is saying about your mental and emotional state, at the time." 

James pressed play, showing more images from the past: 

_"Certainly, but a child's mind, especially at this age, just isn't developed enough to retain the memories of an adult with Murdoc's experiences. Not consciously, anyway. What he does have is emotional memory, if you will. He knows how he feels about people and, perhaps, objects."_

_"So, why does he react well to Carmen, but not to you?"_

_"Well, Murdoc's lifestyle would make wariness of strangers necessary. That instinct could still be with him, in addition to a child's natural fear of strangers. Murdoc met Carmen, before this happened, right? That could have left him with a neutral to positive emotional impression. I never met the adult Murdoc. He has no impression of me to guide him."_

_"So, he knows he loves me, but doesn't know he's my dad?"_

"So, how would you expect a hate-filled assassin to act, given what Miriam just said?" 

"I don't know," Dennis hedged, considering it. "Trying to run and, maybe, hide. Throwing temper tantrums and trying to hit or bite." 

"Those would make sense, wouldn't they?" James agreed, smiling. "Watch what really happened." 

Dennis obeyed, watching the immediate aftermath of his transformation. He watched him splash water with Bozer, turn to Jack for comfort, and play word games with the entire team. James paused the video, as Mac and Jack worked on getting baby Dennis dressed. Dennis sat, confused, then his mouth curled stubbornly.

"So, she was wrong about emotional memory and I liked everyone, but her." 

"Stubborn," Jack chided gently. "Do we have a recording of him with the Collective guy?"

"Collective guy?" Dennis asked.

"One of the assassins you had a grudge against," MacGyver explained, chuckling.

"Sure, we do," James agreed, playing the clip. 

Dennis watched his younger self blow raspberries at a stranger, then hide his face in Jack's neck. 

"I don't get it. When I dreamed about all of this, I thought I felt affection because _I_ love you." 

"Well, that isn't anything new, 'doc Junior. It was one of the first things we realized," Jack said, shrugging. 

"Raising a potential sociopath requires doing everything possible to create and reinforce emotional bonds," MacGyver said, gently. "Keeping you in our family, we just had to strengthen bonds that were already there." 

"On my part! There couldn't have been any on your parts!" Dennis protested. 

The three men again shared a knowing chuckle. 

"Aw, kid. You won us over pretty fast," Jack admitted. 

"Yeah, you were a cute little kid," MacGyver chimed in, earning a flat look from his son.

"Can you three not get all nostalgic about baby me, while I'm having an existential crisis?" Dennis demanded, annoyed.

"We're sorry," James assured him, coming over and rubbing his back. "But...you were adorable. Chaotic, but adorable." 

"Great," Dennis muttered, sulking. "Fine. What about today, though? What if that happens again?" 

"It probably won't. What happened was your mind accessing lost memories and, well, you entered a sort of fugue state. Now that you know the truth, it's much less likely to happen again," Miriam assured him. "I can teach you some self-hypnosis techniques that will help." 

"I...not right now. Please. I'm too tired for anything like that." 

"Do you want to go home?" MacGyver asked gently. "Cassian should be there by now."

"Cassian's coming over?"

"Yeah. I called him, before picking you up." 

"Okay. Yeah. Let's go home. Please." 

"We'll meet you there," James told MacGyver, smiling. "Take it easy, kid. You'll be okay." 

Dennis stayed silent, as they went home, his mind churning, sickeningly. He ached to see Cassian, but dreaded it, too. He didn't have to wait long. Cassian was in the living room and rushed over, as soon as MacGyver and Dennis came in the door. Smiling sadly, Cassian engulfed Dennis in a huge hug. Dennis made a choked sound, laying his head on Cassian's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. 

"You can't exactly help getting hit by a meteor," Cassian teased. 

Dennis shook his head, giving a watery chuckle.

"Please. Don't joke."

"Sorry, too soon," Cassian admitted. 

"I abandoned you." 

"You've got to be kidding!" Cassian said, laughing helplessly. "Dennis! You were three years old and you still tried to co-parent me with Dad. You never let go of trying to protect and take care of me." 

"I failed," Dennis persisted. 

"Did you?" Cassian challenged, dragging him into the living room, then sitting next to him on the couch. "Look at me. I'm alive and happy and healthy. How did you fail?"

"That's because of Dad, not me." 

"I never would have met Dad, if not for you." 

"I tried to kill him, Cassian. I can't get past that. I _shouldn't_ get past that."

"Yes, you should. You have to." 

"How?" 

"I don't know," Cassian admitted. "Time, I guess. Learning to accept it. Remembering we love you." 

"Does Amanda know?" 

"Yeah. Mom and Riley explained everything to her." 

"How do I tell my friends?"

"You don't!" Cassian said, sharply. "This has to stay in the family. If people knew you're still alive..." 

"Alice. I have to tell her, at least. I can't keep that secret from a wife!" 

"You might have to. It's not like it has much to do with who you are now."

"Tell that to the other kids in Driver's Ed," Dennis said, smiling angrily. 

"You can tell me about that, later," Cassian said. "Come on. I'll show you the sketches I'm doing for the cover of a new Marvin Teague novel." 

"Give me a minute, okay? I just need a few minutes alone."

"All right. I'll tell the others." 

Dennis was given space for a few minutes to gather his thoughts, though he didn't have much luck. He was about to give up, when Riley came and sat beside him. 

"Hey, kiddo." 

"Hi." 

"Look, this isn't easy. We do get that. But, we're here and we love you. To hell, if it makes sense or not. You're our Dennis, now, no matter who you used to be." 

"I was thinking of Alice." 

"Yeah, Cassian mentioned that. You're right. A wife should know the truth of who you are. No secrets." 

Riley held out her hand, revealing a computer flash drive. Dennis started at the sight of it, looking questioningly at her.

"It's all in there. All the information we gathered on you, before the meteorite hit, and all the videos of you in the cocoon and after. The whole truth, Dennis, not just the stuff that makes you look bad." 

"I was bad." 

"Yeah, well, was. That's kinda the point." 

Dennis took the drive, putting it in his pocket. 

"Thank you, Aunt Riley." 

"You're welcome, kiddo," she said, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Now, come on. You can practice being tall, dark, and broody, later." 

Dennis couldn't help laughing, as he followed her. 

**April 20th. 7 P.M.**

Mitch Herberts strolled into Terrence Darven's office and stood, smiling, over him.

"What is it, Herberts?"

"I have very good news for you."

"What might that be?"

"Subject One has his memories back. Well. Probably not all of them, but enough to be aware of who he is. Certainly enough that we can convince some important people to hold him accountable and give us needed access." 

Darven sat back, happily stunned. A wide, cold smile spread across his smooth features.

"Ready a team." 

"With pleasure."


	18. Allies and Adversaries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis spends a day at the Phoenix Foundation and reluctantly lets Murdoc out to play a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a moment in this chapter that could be taken as self-harm, though Dennis really doesn't mean it that way. That moment might also bother anyone who has issues with medical scenes, blood, and/or needles.

**April 21st. 7 A.M.**

Dennis stretched underneath his blankets, reluctant to leave the peaceful cocoon of sleep and the dream he'd been having. The scents of honeysuckle and jasmine had filled the air of the courtyard. Dennis remembered it was part of a palace, somewhere in Asia. Songbirds had been singing, hiding in the branches of the trees that formed a canopy overhead. The setting sun had cast interesting shadows, as he walked silently around the trees, staying hidden, until the last moment. 

Stepping into the light, he'd wrapped his arms around the waist of an Asian princess or noblewoman, he wasn't sure, startling her and laughing at her enraged gasp. Dennis couldn't remember her name, but he could remember the faint taste of oranges, as he kissed her deeply, and the warm softness of her skin. They had defied death in that courtyard, entangled in an act that wasn't quite making love, but wasn't merely a physical encounter, either. He couldn't remember, if the threat of punishment had come from her father or a husband.

Dennis knew they had been allies, but he wasn't sure why. He didn't think she was merely a client, but perhaps she had been. He couldn't remember when or how they had parted. 

Dennis nearly jumped out of his skin, when a thunderous knocking made his bedroom door buckle slightly.

" _WHAAA?_ " he gasped, indignant.

Jack stuck his head in the door, grinning.

"Hey, Lazy-bones. What are you doing laying about all morning? Get dressed. You're coming with us to the Phoenix." 

Dennis rolled his eyes, grabbing a pillow and tossing it at Jack's face. He wasn't about to argue though. Even now, Jack was perfectly capable of tossing Dennis over his shoulder and dragging him off. Jack just ducked back a bit, laughing.

"I'll be down in five, Uncle Jack."

"Good boy," Jack praised, withdrawing and shutting the door.

Dennis got dressed and headed for the kitchen. There, he found Nasha setting the table, while MacGyver finished plating a pile of sausages. 

"Morning," Dennis greeted, hesitantly. 

"Good morning, darling," Nasha said, finishing laying out the toast, eggs, and sausage. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, some," Dennis admitted, as Amanda came into the kitchen.

"Good morning," she said, kissing his cheek, then sitting at the table. 

"I'm definitely hungry," Jack said, coming into the room and sitting at the table. "Smells good." 

Dennis sat down and quietly loaded his plate. They all ate in silence for a few minutes.

"You gonna ask why we're taking you to the Phoenix?" Jack asked, finally. 

Dennis shook his head, shifting uncomfortably. 

"Nope. I would like some time to talk to Dr. Carmen and Dr. Miri, though." 

"We can arrange that," MacGyver agreed. "I know you're still uneasy about yesterday at school." 

"Did you have nightmares again last night?" Amanda asked gently.

"No. I dreamed about the past, but it wasn't anything awful." 

"Good," Nasha said, warmly. "Now, go get your school bag. You still need to pick up your homework and work on that today, too. Amanda, go get your bag. The bus will be here any time now." 

Nasha watched Dennis leave the room, before turning on MacGyver and Jack.

"I do want to know why you're taking him with you." 

"To help him come to terms with his past," MacGyver explained. "Dennis needs to be reminded that the Phoenix isn't hostile territory, not anymore. He can visit Sparky and hang out with Bozer...just like he has every once in a while for the past fourteen years."

"Moping around here all day won't help him none," Jack suggested, as meekly as he was capable of. 

"I didn't intend to let him mope, Jack," Nasha scolded. "But, your idea might be a good one. Just...remember he's still a boy. He's not a fifty-year-old in a child's body. He is a child. Our child." 

"Do you really think I could forget that?" MacGyver asked, hurt. 

"No," Nasha admitted, relenting a bit, smiling sadly. "I'm worried for him. He's taking this hard and I don't think he's letting us see just _how_ hard." 

Jack and MacGyver both shifted uneasily, her concerns feeding theirs. MacGyver nodded.

"Yeah. You're right about that, but he won't open up, until he's ready." 

"He insists he's strong, always has, even when he was tiny," Jack said, shrugging helplessly. 

"The bad thing is he's so strong that he's never really learned that he doesn't have to be all the time," MacGyver added, sighing. 

Dennis came back in, his backpack slung over one shoulder.

"I'm ready, when you are." 

"We're ready," MacGyver assured him, standing. 

"He'll meet you at the car, in a few moments," Nasha told them, making a shooing motion. 

Dennis smiled ruefully, watching MacGyver and Jack file out. He set his backpack down on the table and sat down next to Nasha. She smiled tenderly at him, taking his hand in hers.

"How are you this morning? Really."

"I don't know," Dennis admitted. "I found out yesterday that I used to be an assassin and literally had the sky fall on me. Mom...I know I have a family that loves me, but I can't just pretend that life never happened. How do you love that kind of evil, just because it...shrinks?" 

"I...I'm the wrong person to ask. I never met you, as Murdoc. I just saw a sweet, smart little boy." 

"That's probably a good thing," Dennis said, dryly, "but...you knew." 

"Yes, your father told me, once he proposed and I accepted. But, even as an assassin, you weren't purely evil. Remember what you were shown yesterday. You came out of that cocoon, perfectly ready to love and be loved." 

"I wouldn't make too much of that, Mom," Dennis argued, sadly. "I was a predator living in the shadows and proud of it. I liked them, but I kept myself apart, you know?" 

"Sounds lonely."

"I didn't trust anything else." 

"You said you didn't have a nightmare. What did you dream about?" 

"Nothing I'm going to discuss with my mother," Dennis said, wryly, grinning. 

"Oh, so you weren't entirely lonely then!" Nasha teased.

"Y'know, I need to go. Jack and Dad are waiting," Dennis decreed, blushing.

"Oh, fine," Nasha said, with mock disappointment, standing up, as he did. "Go on, then. Work on making peace with yourself, okay?" 

"I will, Mom. I love you," Dennis assured her, giving her a kiss on the cheek, then grabbing his backpack and heading for the door. 

**9 A.M.**

Dennis followed MacGyver and Jack into the Phoenix building, then stopped just inside. Crap. This building was full of spies and government agents and...

"Dad? How many of the people that work here know about me?" 

"Most, if not all," Jack assured him. 

"Cr-aaap," Dennis drawled, rolling his shoulders and taking a deep breath. 

"Yeah and, by now, most of them will realize you're getting your memories back," MacGyver admitted. 

"Thanks, Dad," Dennis said, annoyed. "That's so comforting." 

"Dennis, relax. Show a little faith," MacGyver advised. 

"Yeah, okay," Dennis agreed, backing down.

"Chin up, Doc Junior," Jack said, clapping a friendly hand on his shoulder. "Your dad has some geek work to do, so I gotcha for the first couple of hours today." 

"Okay. What are we doing?" Dennis asked, puzzled. 

"I'll see you guys later," MacGyver said, grinning. "I'll let Carmen and Miriam know you want to see them today, Dennis." 

"Thanks, Dad." 

"Come on," Jack said, guiding Dennis to an elevator. 

Dennis got on, waiting a bit impatiently to see where Jack was taking him. He almost fled, when he saw where they were. The elevator opened up onto the Phoenix firing range.

"No. You've _got_ to be kidding!" Dennis protested. "Why on Earth are we here?!" 

"Because, a gun is a tool. It's not evil, in and of itself. Besides, relearning might help you relearn how to focus." 

"I know how to focus," Dennis argued, sulking.

"You quit that, boy," Jack instructed, ruthlessly. "Come on. We're doing this." 

Dennis reluctantly followed, squirming, when Jack checked out two guns. Jack took him onto the range, setting up a target far back. 

"Think you can hit that, Doc Junior?" 

Dennis just sighed, putting his ear muffs on. He took a moment and focused. He wasn't going to wave a gun around. If he fired, he was going to try and hit his target, properly. Fuming a bit, Dennis aimed for the center mass of the target and fired. 

He hit the target, though his aim was high and too far to the left, almost at the shoulder.

"Not bad, for being fifteen years out of practice," Jack praised, taking his own shot and hitting the center. 

"Yeah, I guess so. I don't see how any muscle memory could be intact." 

"Eh, who knows? Maybe muscle memory actually does take place in the brain."

"My brain was reduced to a one and a half-year-old."

"Nah, mentally, you were closer to two," Jack told him, smirking. "You were just such a tiny little guy, we pegged you as younger." 

"No offense, Uncle Jack, but I'm getting a bit tired of people telling me how cute I was." 

"Well, you're gonna have to just get used to it. It's the truth. You weren't going around as a baby being the big bad wolf." 

"No, but..."

"But, nothing. Do some thinking on it and stop pulling left. You should be remembering how to aim." 

They practiced almost silently for the next hour and Dennis' aim improved steadily. He was dismayed and a bit awed at how quickly it all came back to him. He wasn't learning, he realized, almost angrily. He was just resharpening old skills--remembering, just as Uncle Jack had said. Towards the end of two hours, his aim was practically equal to Jack's. 

On a whim, remembering his dreams, Dennis aimed for the shoulder of the target. He managed a clean shot that would have incapacitated a person, but not killed or permanently damaged them. Frowning, he switched targets and made the same shot again. And again. 

"You always were real good at that shot. Why is that, Doc? Seems like a strange shot for an assassin to practice." 

Dennis considered the question, then shook his head, shrugging.

"I don't know. I don't really remember. I think Nick suggested learning it, but I'm not sure." 

"Fair enough." 

"Jack, really. Why are we doing this?" 

"I don't know. Look. The past happened, okay? You know how to use a gun. That just is, but it doesn't have to mean anything. Doing some target practice doesn't make you any different from the kid you were a week ago." 

"No, my memories do!" 

"Memories are just that, Doc Junior. You own them, but they don't gotta own you. You're smart and strong, one of the smartest and strongest people I ever met. You've always been right about that. It's what made you so damn scary--not your aim or that you were a psycho." 

"Well, even smart and strong people need a little time for some things."

"We'll give you plenty of that, Doc Junior, but you gotta at least be trying to accept things. Deal?" 

"Sure," Dennis promised, ruefully. "That's what Dr. Miri's for." 

"Yeah, I don't envy you that. Come on. You can visit with her for a bit, before we drag your dad off for lunch." 

Dennis nodded, putting the safety on his weapon and following Jack to the check-in cage. They got there just as Tammy Laurents came up to the window. She saw Dennis and smiled.

"Hey, there. How are you, Dennis?" 

"Um..." 

"The rumor mill says you had a rough day, yesterday." 

"Yeah. It was probably harder on my passengers, but...yeah." 

"Well, you didn't crash or anything, so that's good," she encouraged. 

"Thanks," Dennis said, dryly. 

"Most of us are rooting for you, you know," Tammy said, bluntly. "Alex wanted me to tell you he says hi." 

"Thanks," Dennis repeated, softly, grateful, but confused. 

Tammy smiled, patting his shoulder.

"Well. Hang in there, kiddo," she said, before turning and walking away. 

"Okay, that was awkward," Dennis commented, rolling his eyes. 

"Yep. Go on. Go see your head doctor and we'll see you later." 

**5:30 P.M.**

MacGyver pulled into the driveway at their home. They'd stopped to pick up Andy on the way and the boy was staring worriedly at Dennis. Dennis ignored him, climbing out of the car. 

"We're gonna be upstairs for a while, Dad," Dennis said, wearily.

"Okay. We'll call you, when dinner's ready." 

Going inside, Dennis found Alice in the living room, chatting with Amanda. He sighed with relief, glad Andy and Alice had both received his texts and came over. Trying to smile for her, Dennis silently beckoned Alice to follow him. Amanda considered forcing her brother to say something, but changed her mind, letting him take his friends off in peace. Dennis must have noticed something in her breathing or stance, because he smiled wryly at her, giving her a brief nod, before heading to his room. 

"Dennis, what is going on?" Alice asked, once his door was shut.

"You both deserve to know the truth about what happened yesterday...about me." 

"Okay," Andy said, sitting at the foot of the bed. "Tell us."

"I...just believe me, okay? Nothing is a joke or made up," Dennis pleaded. 

"Dennis, it can't be that bad," Alice soothed, sitting beside Andy, but Dennis shook his head.

"It's bad, Alice. I'm not who you think, who _I_ thought I was. Y'know what? I'm just going to let you watch the security footage my aunt Riley gave me." 

Dennis placed the flash drive into the USB port of his DVD player and turned on the small television he had in his room. As the videos started playing, Dennis sat back against the head of his bed, watching his guests' expressions. They watched with a predictable mix of awe, disbelief, and shock. 

"That guy in the first video...that was you?" Andy asked incredulously.

"You're Cassian's father?" Alice added, trying to hide her disbelief.

"That's right." 

"Y-you know that's all impossible, right?" Andy told him.

"My dad wouldn't lie and I've been getting my memories back, from that time, for weeks now." 

"The nightmares you told us about?" Alice asked, feeling a frisson of dread crawl down her spine. "Dennis..." 

"I was an assassin. I tried to kill him. I tried to kill all of them and he adopted me and they loved me, took good care of me." 

"You wouldn't kill anyone," Alice whispered, shaking her head in denial.

"Yes, I would," Dennis disagreed, firmly. "I tried to tell myself I wouldn't. For a few hours. I don't _want_ to be that person. But. If someone tried to hurt Cassian or Amanda, to...yeah. I could kill, if I had to." 

"Not for money though," Andy insisted.

"No. Not for money. Not now, I wouldn't. But, I did." 

"How many?" Alice asked grimly.

Dennis pulled up Murdoc's CIA file.

"I was a soldier, then an assassin for about twenty years, Alice. I don't know the exact number, but it was a lot. A lot."

Alice shook her head, her eyes wet and her mouth set in a tight line. She glared at him.

"Why?" 

Dennis grimaced, giving a helpless shrug.

"I was a sociopath. I just...most of the time, I didn't feel much. I didn't care. But, I was angry." 

"That's it?" Alice said angrily. "You were pissed off at, what, life, so you took lives?" 

"If you want me to give you a sane, excusable reason for being a killer for hire, I can't. There isn't one and I know that!" Dennis snapped, hurt, despite himself.

"Now, wait a minute..." Andy began, glancing between them.

"No, Andy," Dennis interrupted, softly, staring steadily at Alice. 

"No, you can't," Alice agreed, somewhere between anger and sorrow. "I'm sorry. I need time to process this. I just can't...I can't. I mean, the whole cocoon thing, I can handle that. But, killing..." 

"I know," Dennis assured her, sadly. "That's why I had to tell you." 

"We'll have to talk later, but I need to go," Alice said, standing. "I'm sorry. I can't just swallow this and move on, just like that. If at all." 

Dennis just nodded.

"You're not being fair," Andy told her angrily. "That isn't who he is now!" 

"Andy, don't. She's right. I have that potential inside me and...you can't blame her." 

"Good-bye," Alice said, leaving hurriedly, not wanting to face Andy's accusing glare or Dennis' sorrow. 

Andy watched her leave, stunned. He turned to Dennis, surprised to find his friend just sitting there, resigned.

"I can't believe she just left!" 

"I can." 

"That doesn't surprise you? At all??" 

"I was prepared for both of you to walk away. I don't blame her. You shouldn't either." 

"I'm not going anywhere!" Andy swore, then laughed ruefully. "Well, I need to go get an overnight bag. I'm not leaving you alone to deal with this. Thank goodness it's Friday."

"Save it for after supper," Dennis advised. "It should be ready soon."

 **8 P.M.**

Dennis walked a small ways behind Andy, as they headed back to the MacGyver household. He had obnoxiously grabbed Andy's backpack from him, as they began walking back, and was swinging the heavy bag back and forth. Andy had packed enough clothes to stay two or three days, including his homework. Dennis was both touched and amused at his friend's loyalty and determination. He also couldn't deny it was helping a bit. Still. Part of him wondered if Andy wasn't in denial, just a bit. He supposed the videos and files must have seemed like some weird movie and its book, distant and unreal. 

As Andy reached the house, a dark-clad man jumped out from behind a tree and grabbed Andy from behind in a headlock, his back to Dennis. Dennis darted forward, swinging the pack and hitting the man in the back of his head and the tops of his shoulders. The attacker released Andy and turned on Dennis. 

"Andy, stay back!" Dennis ordered, grimly. 

"Andy? Well, you must be Murdoc, then," the man said, grinning. 

"That's right," Dennis agreed, smiling slightly, despite the anger shining from his eyes.

"Drop the pack," the man ordered. 

"Sure," Dennis agreed, tossing the pack to the side.

After all, goodness only knows what Andy had inside it. 

The man grinned, reaching forward to grab Dennis' arm, expecting the lanky kid to surrender. Dennis stayed still, waiting patiently, until the man's hand brushed his arm, before crashing his fist into the man's stomach. The man gave a pained, startled grunt, then straightened, jabbing his fist at Dennis' jaw. Dennis dodged to one side, the blow just brushing across his ear. Dennis turned the dodge into an attack, shoving his shoulder powerfully into the man's chest, knocking him back. 

"Oh, you still have some skill then!" 

"I'd shut up and fight, if I were you." 

"Sure thing." 

The man circled cautiously closer, noting with dismay the loose, ready stance Dennis had adopted. Murdoc had been notorious for his skill, as well as his ruthlessness. This kid wasn't going to be as easy a mark, as a sixteen-year-old should have been. Dennis eyed his opponent, too, angry and afraid. The man, the soldier, was dressed in military gear that looked terribly official. Dennis grimaced, wondering how he could even tell. But, he could. This man was U.S. military. 

Andy watched Dennis and the stranger, frozen with horror. As he watched, a line of blood appeared on Dennis' lip and the soldier's eye blossomed purple and black. Their breaths grew heavy, as they each took vicious blows to their torsos and the soft flesh of their stomachs. A cut appeared on Dennis' eyebrow and the soldier's nose began leaking blood. 

Getting within striking range, the soldier kicked out viciously, aiming for Dennis' kidney. Dennis spun out of reach. The soldier moved in closer again and Dennis let him. He wished he could fake some fear, to make the soldier over-confident, but he just couldn't find that kind of energy. He attacked instead, darting forward and swinging his fist into the soldier's ear. With a cry of pain, the soldier locked his opposite hand around Dennis' arm and yanked him around. Grabbing Dennis' shoulder, the soldier grabbed Dennis' arm, pulling it up across the boy's back. He shoved Dennis to his knees.

Dennis gritted his teeth, as fiery pain shot up his arm. The soldier twisted the arm, listening with satisfaction to Dennis' agonized breathing. 

"Dennis!" Andy cried, starting forward. 

"Don't!" Dennis gritted out, shaking his head, his face set with determination.

"Yeah, just be a good kid and stay out of it," the soldier advised. 

Grinning, Dennis thrust his free hand back and grabbed the soldier's balls, squeezing and twisting, timing it with the soldier's noisy exhale. The soldier tried to scream, too breathless to give the sound much volume. He released Dennis' arm, reaching desperately for his groin. Dennis leaped up, spinning and delivering a heavy blow to the back of the soldier's neck, sending him crashing to the ground. Quickly, Dennis grabbed the zip-tie cuffs the man had in his belt and bound his arms and legs. 

"You think I'm by myself, kid? We've already got your family under control. If you're smart, you'll surrender," the soldier gloated. 

"Put a sock in it," Andy said, acidly, shoving one of his own socks into the soldier's mouth. 

"I'm smart," Dennis told him, amused, before reaching down and taking the soldier's handgun, making sure the safety was off and that it was properly cocked. "But, I've always been more than a little crazy, too." 

"Um, Dennis?" Andy asked, worried. 

Dennis walked up to him, holding his gaze.

"You should go home, Andy."

"No!" 

"All right, then you have to trust me and listen. You stay next to the house, behind the bushes. You don't come out, except for me or a member of my family you recognize. You stay quiet, you stay still, and you stay out of sight. Do you understand?"

"Yeah, I get it," Andy promised. 

Dennis handed Andy his cell phone.

"Call my grandfather and tell him what happened out here. He'll get it. Keep an eye on that guy. If he starts to escape...clobber him with something." 

"Be careful," Andy said, showing support. 

"As careful as I can be," Dennis promised.

He didn't bother with any further stealth, going in the front door, with the gun hidden underneath his shirt. 

Dennis found his parents in the living room, surrounded by four men he had never seen before, that he could recall. A man in a fine suit stood near the couch, another man in a lab coat at his elbow. The other two were soldiers, flanking MacGyver and Nasha. MacGyver was on his knees, a soldier's arm locked around his throat. His face was battered and bruised, but his gaze was defiant. He stared up at Dennis with a mixture of relief and horror. Anger flared in Dennis' gut and it took an appalling effort to keep from shooting his enemies. 

"Dad?" he asked, for a moment sounding lost and very young. 

"Dennis, run!" MacGyver ordered, earning a cuff to the back of his head, from the soldier standing over him. 

"Sorry, Dad," Dennis said, regaining his composure and walking with casual confidence further into the room. He turned to the sharply dressed man, standing far too close to Nasha. "Senator Darven. You have some business with me, I believe." 

"Hello, Murdoc. I'm here to take you into custody. I apologize, but Lieutenant Hanes had to subdue your father a bit. I promise he and Sergeant Rollins are only here to make sure you come peacefully." 

"Mmmhm," Dennis hummed, then smoothly and swiftly pulled out his stolen weapon, leveling his aim at Darven's head. Rollins reached for his own weapon, but Dennis shook his head, with a slight smile. "If you do that, they'll have to hold a special election." 

"Stand down, Rollins!" Darven ordered, a slight sheen of sweat appearing on his brow. 

"That's Gordon's weapon," Hanes said, angrily, releasing MacGyver and stepping forward.

"Well, your friend Gordon attacked _my_ friend. I was forced to deal with him." 

"You killed him," Hanes said grimly.

"Don't be stupider than you have to be," Dennis said, with cool contempt. "He's alive, just...indisposed." 

"Don't be stupid, yourself, kid," Hanes advised. "We don't want your family, just you. You come quietly and we can leave them alone.

"He's not going anywhere," MacGyver asserted, strongly. 

"I do seem to have the upper hand," Dennis agreed, then ordered sharply, "Amanda, stay where you are!"

"Dennis?" Amanda called.

"Stay quiet and stay out of sight."

Hanes smirked and Dennis stared coldly at him.

"Don't threaten her."

"You can't keep us at bay forever," Rollins taunted. "Just in this room, you're out-numbered and we have back up coming."

Five more soldiers appeared in the doorways, a couple of them coming into the room, their weapons aimed at Dennis. 

"I can shoot the senator, before you take me down," he warned. 

"Dennis, no!" Nasha cried out, alarmed.

"Don't worry, Mom," Dennis assured her, the corners of his lips curled up in a cold smile. "We have back up coming too!" 

"What?!" Darven snapped, just as James, Jack, Riley, and Bozer burst into the house with a Phoenix strike team. Andy wandered in behind them, winding up standing next to Herberts.

The two teams squared off, guns drawn on each other. Dennis lowered his weapon, keeping his gaze steadily on Darven. 

"How did you know we were coming tonight?" Darven demanded.

"Oh, I didn't," Dennis assured him. "But, I had a long talk with Dr. Carmen today and the good doctor proved to be very informative. Then, I had a talk with my pah-pop. We did know you'd come eventually and we prepared."

"Actually, I have a similar question," James said, angrily. "How have you been keeping tabs on my grandson? I've swept the Phoenix several times and can't find any indication of who your mole is."

"Keep searching, Mr. MacGyver," Darven encouraged. "Maybe you'll find the answer. Eventually."

"I already have," Dennis announced, calmly. "See, I had a _very_ productive day, after my chat with Dr. Carmen. I knew you had to have a source and I know Pah-pop is very particular about who works for him, especially after information on me was leaked to you the first time. They never found the mole, because the mole isn't human." 

"Whatcha mean, Doc Junior?" Jack asked, voicing the shocked confusion the entire family felt, except Bozer.

"Sparky," Bozer answered, fuming. "Him and Dennis have always been close, but how'd they get Sparky to talk?"

"Who easier to brainwash, than a mind designed to take programming?" MacGyver countered.

"It was fairly easy for my agents to remotely slip in lines of code and programming every time the machine was updated," Darven admitted, smugly. "After all, it is government property." 

"Not anymore," Dennis retorted, smugly. "Ownership was transferred to Wilt Bozer today for the sum of twelve million dollars." 

"It was?" Bozer asked, amazed.

"You can't do that!" Darven protested. 

"Oh, you of all people should know just what you can do if you wave enough money around. And, I happen to have access to a _lot_ of money." 

"You just got your memory back, but remember your bank accounts," Darven sneered.

"Sparky is my friend," Dennis told him with quietly intense anger. "I was highly motivated." 

"Well, it doesn't really matter. We won't need him anymore."

"Mm. Of course not," Dennis agreed, mildly. He turned to the man in the lab coat. "You're Herberts, right? You've been awfully quiet." 

"I'm just here...um. I'll be overseeing the tests on you." 

"Noooo, that will be Dr. Carmen," Dennis disagreed, then shrugged. "But, you two do cooperate, right? He says you're unethical, but still brilliant. Toss me that kit I see behind you."

"Why are you considering cooperating with any tests?" MacGyver asked, dismayed and angry.

"Oh, come on, Dad. I have no patience with the whole 'fountain of youth' crap," Dennis admitted, shaking his head with a short laugh, as Herberts handed the kit over warily. "But, progeria? Little kids dying of old age? Other diseases? I'm willing to throw Herberts a bone, if it helps with that." 

Dennis grinned at Herberts, making the not-so-good doctor shrink back and tucking his gun into the waist of his pants. Opening and searching the kit, Dennis found a selection of multi-sample syringes and blood storage tubes. He gave a huff of laughter and selected the largest syringe. Nasha winced, realizing it was about the size of a yarn needle. Dennis flexed his arm, tapping the vein in his elbow and making it pop up. Still balancing the syringe, he took an alcohol wipe and sterilized the area. 

"Th-that's used for..." 

Dennis ignored him, lining the syringe up with his vein. Staring steadily into Darven's eyes, he roughly shoved the needle into his arm. A brief tightening of his mouth only slightly marred the smooth indifference of his expression. 

"Dennis," MacGyver scolded.

"Sorry, Dad," Dennis replied, as he reached for a tube, attaching it to the syringe and waiting for it to fill with blood. 

Placing the full tube in Herberts' bag, Dennis grabbed another. He filled it with blood, too, ignoring the tense silence of his audience. 

"Dennis, enough!" MacGyver ordered, after a fourth tube was filled. 

Dennis grabbed a cotton ball, then removed the syringe, putting the cotton over the puncture. Using tape from the bag, he fixed the cotton in place. He put the final tube in Herberts' bag, then zipped the bag closed, tossing it over. 

"If my dad signs the release forms, Dr. Carmen will be sending you some CAT scans of my brain," Dennis told Herberts, shrugging. 

"He took brain scans?" Herberts asked, indignantly. "When?" 

"This afternoon," Dennis said, blithely, taking the gun back out from his waistband. "I told you. I had a _very_ productive day." 

"Once we have you in custody at our medical facility, we'll take our own scans," Darven said, shortly, trying to get the situation under his control, wondering how a sixteen-year-old punk had taken over so easily. 

"But, he isn't in your custody and never will be. This entire operation has been based on your authority," James said, flatly.

"That's right. I'm no longer a 'junior senator.' I finally have the authority to make this happen."

"Not anymore," James assured him. "I warned you what would happen, if you didn't leave Dennis alone." 

"Pah-pop?" Dennis asked, confused. 

"Put the gun away, Dennis. You don't need it," James promised. "Find the remote and turn on the television." 

Dennis obeyed, handing the gun to Jack and picking up the remote. He turned on a local channel and found a special bulletin running. Text scrolled across the bottom of the screen, announcing Darven was being accused of child abuse. A video of Darven attacking Dennis, when he was a baby, played in the upper righthand corner. Dennis watched, noticing all mentions of Murdoc had been edited out of the video. Fortunately, the Senate was already in session and several other senators were calling for Darven's immediate resignation, promising impeachment, if he didn't. Darven paled, as one news anchor brought up Darven's stock holdings in several medical research companies. 

"You're finished, Darven," MacGyver told him, smiling. 

"You messed with the wrong family," Dennis agreed. 

"Get Darven and his men out of here," James ordered, coldly. 

Darven's team had the sense to surrender, disarming and going quietly. Darven protested, as James himself roughly cuffed him, before shoving him into the arms of a waiting soldier. Everyone but Andy and Dennis' family filed out. With a weary sigh, Dennis relaxed. 

"Amanda! Come down, sis. It's over," he called up the stairs. 

Amanda ran down and flung herself into Dennis' arms. 

"A facility. Not even jail, they were going to..." she stammered, choked with sobs.

"Shhhh. They aren't going to do anything," Dennis promised her. "Darven strung himself up good." 

Amanda pulled away, looking even younger than her twelve years. 

"Are you okay?" 

"No," Dennis admitted. "I'm going to try to be, though. Let's sit down, huh?" 

"Well, you handled that well," Jack told Dennis as he sat in the middle of the couch, next to Amanda. 

"Yeah, but we're going to have a long talk. I'll only let you go so far with providing samples and being experimented on," MacGyver warned. 

"I know, Dad," Dennis assured him. 

"Wanting to fix progeria is great, but be more careful with yourself," Riley agreed, frowning lightly.

"Yeah, that needle thing was stupid," Andy scolded. "I gotta admit, you really showed what a badass you are!" 

"You think Murdoc was a badass?" Dennis said with quiet anger. "I was a murderer. I sent a text saying, 'I saw the great void in your soul and you saw mine...'"

"What?" Andy asked, confused.

"Stephen Faulkner, Andy!" Dennis snapped. "I sent that text to a woman with an eleven-year-old son. I waited in the shadows of a parking garage and, when she approached her car, I shot her. For money. She never even saw me. There was nothing badass about it." 

"Dennis..." Andy said gently, sitting next to him. 

Andy grabbed a pillow and smacked Dennis in the back of the head, sending him crashing to the floor. Amanda gasped, giving a startled laugh. 

"I wasn't calling _Murdoc_ a badass," Andy said, exasperated, as Dennis gazed up at him, stunned. "I was calling _you_ that, a sixteen-year-old kid who took on professional soldiers to protect his family. And won!"

"Andy?" Dennis asked flatly.

"What?" 

"Run," Dennis ordered, climbing to his feet. 

Andy snorted with laughter, turning and running for the back door, as Dennis chased him. 

"Boys, don't run in the house!" Nasha called after them.

"Oh, let them go, Nasha," James coaxed. "Let Andy remind Dennis that he's still a boy."

"It's early and we have beer and sodas in the fridge," MacGyver offered. "We could get the firepit going." 

"Sounds good to me," Riley told him, echoed by the others. 

Nasha watched them file out back, chewing her lip.

"Nasha?" James asked, placing a hand on her shoulder. 

"He hurt himself with that needle."

"It wasn't about that. He was posturing, reminding them how tough Murdoc was." 

"That's a different type of worrying."

"I know, but he'll be okay. We'll make sure of it. He needs moments like now, with Andy, to keep him grounded in his current reality. School will help with that too. It's hard to dwell on being a former assassin, when you're sitting in a classroom, learning how to write a proper essay." 

Nasha laughed softly. 

"He's better with creative writing." 

"I know," James agreed, amused. "Now, come on. Let's go out. He and Andy will join us eventually."


	19. Reunion + Regrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another memory comes back to haunt Dennis and he has a talk with his Pah-pop.

**April 22nd. 7 A.M.**

Dennis woke up abruptly, his dream fading swiftly, but the newly awakened memories bright and sharp in his mind. He forced himself to breathe. Jumping out of bed, he threw on some clothes. Andy slept through everything, curled up on an air mattress in a corner of the room. Shaking his head, Dennis walked over and shook Andy's shoulder, a bit too roughly. Andy woke up with a frightened cry. 

"Andy, it's me!" Dennis hissed, slapping a hand over Andy's mouth. "I need you awake."

Andy relaxed, his muscles slumping for a moment. Reaching out, he shoved at Dennis, glaring half-heartedly. 

"After last night, you do that?!" Andy whispered, incredulous. "Why are you even awake?!"

"I got another memory back and it's important. Get dressed. We have to go to your place and get your car." 

"I don't have a car, Dennis," Andy told him wearily. "I just barely have my driver's license." 

"I'm serious, Andy!" Dennis pleaded. "We gotta borrow your parents' car. It's our only option! It's Saturday and they'll sleep in. My dad almost never does and I want to be long gone, before anyone realizes we are." 

"Gone where?" Andy asked, warily.

"We need to visit someone, someone important," Dennis said. "Please. I'll explain. O-or I'll show you. Believe me, you'll understand. Andy, please. I need to do this away from my family." 

"All right," Andy agreed, trusting Dennis would have a good reason and, in time, give explanations. 

It only took Andy a few minutes to throw on his clothes and another few for him and Dennis to walk to Andy's house. Once there, they quickly grabbed keys. Andy offered to grab food, but Dennis grimaced, shaking his head. By seven-thirty, they were on the road, with Dennis navigating. 

"How long a drive is it?"

"About half an hour or so," Dennis said, staring out the window. 

"Dennis, talk to me." 

"I...I can't okay? Let me do this in my own time. My brain is just churning and I...I'm worried. I think I've made a bad mistake. I just don't _know_." 

Andy agreed, keeping silent, until Dennis instructed him to pull into the parking lot of a large, modern building, surrounded by trees and flowers. Andy read the large sign, made of concrete, which said Sunshine Gardens. He climbed out of the car and Dennis followed. Andy turned to ask more questions, but Dennis was staring at the building, his eyes wet and almost scared. 

"Fuck you, Murdoc, you magnificent bastard!" Dennis hissed angrily, his voice wavering. "You tried to do one or two things right in your shitty life!" 

"Wow, kid, don't hold back. Tell us how you really feel!" 

Dennis whirled around to find Riley and Jack standing beside a car parked behind them, a few cars down. Riley grinned at him.

"I hacked a tracker into your phone, in case you went into some loopy fugue state and we needed to go find you. When your dad noticed you were gone, he called me. Jack and I were closest, so we followed after you." 

"Yeah, you better just watch your language, too," Jack scolded, mildly. "Your mama'll wash your mouth out." 

"She wouldn't really," Dennis said, smiling weakly.

"Nah," Jack agreed. "Mine would, though, so you're lucky. All right. What is this place?"

"It's a long-term, residential care facility," Dennis said, heavily, frowning again.

"O-kay. And, who's in this facility?" Jack asked warily. 

"Cassian's mother," Dennis said gravely. 

Jack's eyes squeezed shut, as he absorbed the information. Riley began furiously tapping on her phone. 

"Oh, hell, Doc! Did you ever once tell us the plain truth?" 

"Not that I remember. I'm sorry," Dennis whispered. 

"This place has _really_ tight security," Riley said grimly. "Dennis. We're not going to be able to just waltz in there and have a visit."

"Yeah, even if you're on an approved list, no way are they gonna recognize you," Jack agreed.

"It doesn't matter, if they recognize me or not," Dennis explained. "There's a code. That's how I set things up. If you have the code, you get to see her. If you don't, you don't. Period." 

"Are you sure she'll even be here?" Riley worried. "If they stopped getting paid or receiving instructions..."

Dennis shook his head firmly.

"I knew there was a chance I would be killed or disappear," he argued, smirking just a bit. "I'm not that arrogant. It'd take an apocalypse to cut off the money and care I set up for her. That's the one thing I did right." 

"What's the code?" Jack asked. 

"I'll write it down, later, so you can memorize it. It's...well, let's go in and you'll hear." 

"After you, kiddo," Riley invited. 

Taking a deep breath, Dennis headed for the facility doors, Andy walking close beside him. He approached the front desk and gave the receptionist a wavery smile. 

"We're here to visit Nadia Murdoc." 

"Nadia...um, okay. Just let me look up her security protocols," Ava assured him. "Oh."

"Something?" Dennis asked warily.

"Well, the protocols are a bit unusual and really old. They haven't been updated in ages!" 

"Yeah, I know what they are." 

"Okay, well, let me get Mr. Hanson for you. He's head of security on her floor."

"Thank you." 

Dennis paced fitfully, unable to contain his impatience, until Hanson arrived. He was a tall man with red and silver hair, wearing black dress slacks and a short-sleeved dress shirt. He peered at Dennis and the small group, unimpressed.

"My name is Eric Hanson. I understand you're here to see Nadia Murdoc," he greeted, addressing Jack.

"That's right," Dennis said, sharply.

Hanson turned and studied Dennis, his lips pulling up, revealing a sharp gleam of teeth.

"Well. You look a lot like your daddy, boy." 

"I don't actually," Dennis retorted. "Are you going to follow the proper protocol?"

"I always do," Hanson assured him, mildly. "What's her number?"

"It's 234523."

"You gotta be kidding?" Riley asked, incredulous.

"Not the safest set of numbers in the world," Hanson agreed, amused.

"That's just the start," Dennis snapped. "Get on with it. I want to see her!"

"Well, you have to say something about Nadia M, then."

"Untouched heart subdued. Cherished mark removed."

"I always wondered what that bit of doggerel meant, but her only other visitor...well, he wasn't the type you asked questions," Hanson admitted. "He had the coldest eyes I've ever seen. The only good thing I can say about him is he doted on Nadia, whenever I saw them together."

"Yeah, well, he's not here. I am." 

"I have to admit, I didn't expect you to get any of that right, despite the resemblance between you." 

"But, I did and we're going to see her _now_."

"You sure got his determination," Hanson said, grimly. "Follow me." 

"How well did you know Murdoc?" Jack asked.

"Not well, fortunately. I had been working security here for about four years, when Nadia came here. He didn't have any interest in anyone, except her. We were just pieces to put in play for _her_ benefit. Then, about fifteen years ago, he disappeared. He used to call and email, getting frequent updates. Those stopped along with the visits."

Dennis winced.

"So. You said Murdoc's not your dad?"

"He's not."

"Huh. I have to admit, I don't know if I was more angry or relieved, when he stopped visiting."

"He died," Dennis said, shortly.

Jack and Riley flinched.

"I don't think they liked you saying that."

"They have their reasons," Dennis agreed in a softer tone.

Hanson stopped in front of a closed door.

"I'm sure they do. Do you know what to expect in here?"

"Yes, I know her history," Dennis said, sighing. "Please go away." 

"All right. You do seem to be in charge," Hanson answered wryly, giving Jack and Riley quick glances, before shrugging. "Have a good day."

Dennis waited until Hanson turned a corner, leaving the corridor empty, then took a deep breath. 

"You okay, Dennis? That Hanson guy really had a go at you."

"He's a decent guy. He just made me nervous, when he didn't immediately follow the protocols. He's not supposed to say anything, before the code exchange." 

"Well, let's get in there," Jack prodded. 

"Right," Dennis agreed, opening the door. 

They filed in and found a handsome, older woman sitting in a large recliner, her feet up. She was dressed comfortably in some denim shorts and a soft-looking purple shirt, both appearing clean and well-tended. Her toe-nails were skillfully painted. Her fingernails were, too, but had become chipped. Nadia's hair, a mix of light brown and streaks of silver, fell to her shoulders in soft waves. Laugh lines gently creased her eyes and the corners of her full lips. Jack watched in amazement, as she whittled away at a small piece of wood, humming softly along with the radio. 

Dennis stood before her, leaning down with his hand on one of the arms of her chair.

"Nadia?" 

Nadia put her knife and wood down, staring up at him. She lowered her footrest and gave him a happy smile, her hazel eyes brightening, then reached up to touch his face. She stroked his cheek, then frowned suddenly, her brows lowering. She tilted her head to one side.

"David?" 

"No. I'm Dennis. David can't be here anymore," Dennis said softly, taking her hand and kissing her fingers. "I'm so sorry, beautiful.

Nadia nodded, her expression shifting to sorrow, but then she smiled again, patting his arm. After a moment, she leaned back into her chair, peeking around Dennis to look at the others.

"This is Jack, Riley, and my friend, Andy," Dennis introduced, standing back up. 

"Andy?" Nadia asked. 

"Hello, ma'am," Andy greeted. 

"Hello." 

"Cherished mark...you really were supposed to kill her, then." 

"Yeah, I was," Dennis said, shaking his head in self-disgust. 

"David?" Nadia asked, looking around.

"He's not here, Nadia," Dennis reminded her. 

"Oh," she said, disappointed. 

"What happened to her?" Riley asked. 

"I refused to kill her, so they sent someone else, someone a lot less competent. He shoved her down a couple of flights of stairs, trying to make it look accidental," Dennis explained, sighing. "She suffered brain damage. Cassian was only a month old. Fortunately, he was with me, when she was attacked. I killed the guy and then his bosses. I wasn't risking her. I had already failed to protect her." 

"Well, they seem to be taking good care of her," Jack assured him. "You did a good job on that score." 

"Yeah. Hey. Nadia?" Dennis asked, waiting for her to turn towards him. "Do you want me to brush your hair?"

Smiling, Nadia got up and pulled a hairbrush from her bedside table. She sat in one of the visitor's chairs, leaning back. Smiling, Dennis walked up behind her and began gently stroking her hair with the brush. Nadia hummed happily, her eyes drifting shut. Dennis' lips trembled, as he tidied her hair, just a bit more. 

"Did 'David' do that for her a lot?" 

"Yeah, it was one of our little rituals, before and after she came here." 

Nadia opened her eyes, turning and staring up at him.

"Cassian?" 

Dennis winced, shaking his head.

"No, Nadia. You'll see Cassian later. I'm Dennis." 

"Dennis. Dennis. Jack. Riley," she repeated, pointing at each of them. She pointed at Andy and asked, "Cassian?" 

"No. Andy," Dennis repeated patiently. 

"Andy," Nadia replied, nodding, giving them each a smile in turn. "Hello." 

"Hi, Nadia. It's good to meet you," Riley told her. 

"We haven't met?" she asked, puzzled.

"No, we've never met before."

"Are you sure?" Nadia asked, confused. 

"Yeah. I'm sure," Riley assured her. 

"Oh. All right. David usually doesn't like strangers." 

"Yeah, well, he knows us," Jack promised, winking at her. 

"All right," Nadia agreed, turning and smiling up at Dennis again. "You look so much like my David." 

"I know," Dennis assured her, putting her hairbrush away and kneeling in front of her.

"I wish David would come back," Nadia said, with soft sorrow. "It's been months." 

"Oh, Nadia, I'm sorry," he told her, his voice cracking. 

"Hmmm," she hummed, smiling and stroking his hair. "Such a pretty, young man. David would like you." 

"I don't know about that," Dennis said, with a slightly hysterical laugh. 

"Will you hand me that, dear?" Nadia asked Andy, pointing at a photo album sitting on her dresser. 

Andy handed her the album and she opened it, pointing to the first picture. Everyone drew near, seeing a photo of Murdoc, staring with wry humor at the camera. He was dressed in black jeans and a black sweater. It was weather appropriate clothing, for once, since the tree he was leaning against was shedding bright red leaves. 

"See? That's my David. He's so handsome. This is him with our baby." 

Dennis swallowed hard, looking at the next photo. In it, he was staring down in amazement at a very tiny baby, cradled closely in his arms.

"That's our baby, Cassian. He must be almost a year old, by now," Nadia reflected, sadly. "I haven't been well enough to see him. David will bring him, when it's safe." 

"That's a great photo," Riley said, smiling softly. 

It was the last straw for Dennis' battered emotions. He sobbed, then drew a deep breath. His shoulders shook as his face quickly became wet. He screwed his eyes shut, as if trying to keep the tears inside, but he couldn't. They cascaded down his cheeks, his breath coming in heavy gulps. Nadia handed Andy the photo album and Dennis placed his head in her lap. 

"I'm sorry. Oh, damn it, damn it all!" he sobbed, brokenly. "I'm so damn sorry. I never told Cassian that she was still alive. I wanted to wait, until...I didn't want him to be hurt and confused. He was such a little kid. I didn't want him to be upset, wondering why his mommy was different than other kids' mommies. I shouldn't have...I had no RIGHT. I'm sorry..."

He broke off, his crying constricting his throat. He laid half in her lap, pouring out grief and shame with tears and a keening sound that was worse than mere sobbing. Nadia began humming a lullaby, gently stroking his hair. 

"Oh, sh, sh," she cooed at him, with tender astonishment.

Riley knelt down beside him, rubbing circles on his back. She'd offered him comfort before, through his childhood, starting with Darven's attack on him, then on occasion, when babysitting and getting him down for a nap. On even rarer occasions, she'd held him, when he cried after getting hurt. Now, she just offered a steady presence, as the violence of his tears evened out to a steadier expression of pain.

"Dennis?" Andy asked, worried. "Hey, man..."

"Leave him be, kid," Jack ordered, keeping his voice low. "He needs to get it all out." 

Dennis finally sat up, his face wet and his eyes a deep red. He took a deep breath, shaking his head. 

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, I know there's some bad here, but ya gotta look on the bright side," Riley instructed, firmly. "She's safe. Your protocols worked. She's obviously being well-treated."

"What if she wasn't? With no one to check on her and make sure...what if someone bad had got hired and started hurting her?"

"Oh, David, no one here would hurt me," Nadia scolded gently. "Hanson would throw them out a third story window! On your orders, probably." 

"Probably," Jack agreed, chuckling. 

Dennis gave a small smile of surrender. 

"Fair enough. We gotta go, beautiful. Cassian will be here to see you, soon, but look. He's not a baby anymore, okay? It's 2032 now. He's a grown man."

"Oh! That's right," she mused. "I forgot. Well, tell him I love him, even if I did forget." 

"I will," Dennis promised. 

"We'll see you later, Nadia," Jack promised. "It was good meeting you." 

"It's nice to meet all of you, too. Tell David I miss him." 

"We will," Riley assured her. "Bye." 

"Good-bye, dears." 

**10 A.M.**

Dennis entered his house and headed for the living room. Jack had ordered Andy to go home, as soon as he had dropped them off. Going into the living room, Dennis found his parents, Amanda, and James sitting huddled together, waiting. 

"Dennis!" Nasha greeted, scolding. "Darling, you have to let us know what's happening. Tell us, before you go running off." 

"I'm sorry, Mom," Dennis said, wearily. 

"You look like hell," MacGyver told him, sighing. "Did you eat breakfast?" 

"No, Dad." 

"Well, go do that, now." 

"Dad, I..." 

"Go on, Doc Junior. We'll tell them what happened," Jack told him, firmly. "Go eat and drink." 

"Okay." 

Dennis shuffled off, heading into the kitchen. He put together a couple of ham sandwiches and poured himself a glass of milk, then sat down to eat. He was starting his second sandwich, when James came in. Walking over, James pulled Dennis to his chest in a hug, kissing the top his grandson's head. 

"I was so worthless. You guys amaze me. How did you manage to make anything out of what was left of him?" 

"You have this mistaken idea that everything good about you is Dennis and everything bad is Murdoc," James observed, sighing, releasing Dennis and sitting beside him. "You have to understand that isn't true."

"Murdoc had no concept of right and wrong..."

"If that was true, Cassian would be a very different person." 

"Come on. Of all people, how can _you_ see anything worthwhile in Murdoc?"

"Are you kidding? I have more right to see that than anyone, except Cassian."

"What do you mean?"

"Murdoc taught me how to be a father...the _importance_ of being a father. Without him, without you, I don't think I ever would have learned that." 

"Why? What did I do that was so special?"

"You were a sociopathic hitman, but you managed to love your son."

"C'mon, Pah-pop," Dennis scoffed. 

"Remember the video we showed you? That cocoon released a foul sludge of blood, water, and heaven knows what else. We thought you were dead. Cassian certainly thought so."

"Okay?"

"He ignored the gore and ran into that room, screaming for you. He was ten years old and all he cared about was getting to you and being with his daddy."

"Only to find a toddler."

"That's not the point. Look. I was watching. Not constantly, but I had a monitor hooked up in the background, displaying what was going on, as I worked. When the cocoon opened and Cassian rushed in, I became riveted. I saw how desperately your son wanted to be with you. I wondered, if my own son would be so eager to get to me, if I was in a cocoon."

"Sure he would."

"Why? I hadn't been a father to him in nearly twenty years."

"You were sorry, though, right?"

"Not enough. I came to a humiliating realization. See, Angus had been Cassian. He was once a child wanting desperately to run into the next room and be reunited with his daddy. Only, he knew his daddy had deliberately chosen not to be in that room. I chose to stay away from a boy who needed and wanted me in his life. I was worse than you." 

"No, not worse than me, Pah-pop..." 

"Dennis. I _abandoned_ my child! Influencing him and guiding him behind the scenes? That was a piss poor substitute for all the hugs, assurances, answers...and everything else I failed to give him." 

"You decided all that, while watching me come out of a cocoon?" 

"Yeah. I finally, _finally_ understood just what I had done to my son. I understood, why he hadn't just let bygones be bygones. And, for the next few hours, the only person I hated more than you was myself," James admitted ruefully.

"He did forgive you, though."

"Sure. Once I got my head out of my backside, he did, yes. The next day, he decided to adopt you and Cassian. He agreed to let me be a grandfather to you, on the condition that I restricted myself to being family, not a life coach." 

"Yeah. Training is not what I needed."

"No! And, I admit, once I got over my pride, I was curious about the whole 'spoiling the grandkids' thing. I wanted to see what the fuss was about." 

"You're actually really good at that," Dennis praised.

"I'm usually good at things I put my mind to."

"Okay, so you were a lousy dad. At least you didn't go around killing people."

"Of course, I did. It's part of fieldwork. I did it more justifiably and much, much more legally, but I've killed almost as many people as you have. Our regrets may be sort of flipped around, but it's something we have in common." 

"Dad's forgiven both of us, too. He seems to make a habit of it."

"Well, we've also both changed our behavior and that _is_ the point, Dennis. When you make a conscious choice to do better and follow through, you're allowed to forgive yourself."

"Just like that." 

"Yes. I mean, sixteen years is hardly 'just like that,' but take more time, if you need it. Just do it sooner, rather than later. You might not agree that Murdoc deserves it, but Dennis does. He's a talented, creative, loving, young man, not a wacko prone to violence." 

"Tell that to Chuck." 

"Oh, come on," James scoffed, chuckling. "Everyone knows Chuck had it coming."

"Pah-pop!" Dennis tried to scold, laughing in astonishment.

"Well, he did," James persisted, shrugging.

Dennis laughed, leaning against James' shoulder.

"Point taken?"

"I don't know. You going to buy me some more chocolate?"

"Sure, as much as you like. I enjoy spoiling my grandkids." 

"Cassian," Dennis reminded him softly. 

"That's going to be hard, but all you can do is move forward." 

"Yeah."


	20. Family and Forgiveness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassian finally loses his temper.

**April 23rd. 1 P.M.**

Cassian followed MacGyver into the living room and found Dennis sitting forward on the couch, his elbows on his knees.

"Hey," Cassian greeted warmly, then frowned, as Dennis looked up, sorrow and weariness etched into his face.

"Cassian, uh..."

"Dad, please," Dennis interrupted, gravely. "This is my responsibility."

"All right," MacGyver soothed. "We'll be on the patio."

Cassian watched him go, then sat down next to Dennis.

"Okay...what is it?"

"I remembered something important yesterday. About your mother."

"You...never really talked about her," Cassian observed warily. "Is she dead?"

Dennis shook his head, his mouth tightening. Cassian blinked, unbelieving.

"My mother is alive?"

"When I refused to kill her, another assassin tried. He bungled it, but she suffered brain damage."

"She's in a coma?"

"No, she just has a lot of memory issues and gets confused easily. She has narcolepsy and...she can't live on her own."

"But, she's well enough that we could have had some sort of relationship," Cassian concluded, his voice tightening with emerging anger.

Dennis swallowed heavily, nodding, before forcing out a heavy, "Yeah." 

Cassian stood up, glaring down at him in enraged horror.

"You bastard. Why? Why wouldn't you let me see her?" 

"I'm sorry, Cassian..."

"I don't want to hear that! Tell me _why_!" 

"I was trying to protect you. You were so little. I didn't want you to be hurt and confused, wondering why your mom was different and couldn't live with us." 

"Oh, but you thought me being hurt and confused about _not having a mom at all_ was okay? What is _wrong_ with you?!" 

"I always get asked that," Dennis laughed, sadly. "I was messed up in the head, Cassian. I really was. I just...she got hurt and I put her away somewhere she would be safe and protected. That's one thing I did right. Everything was in place, when I saw her yesterday." 

"You went and saw her?" Cassian asked, his fury increasing. "Why didn't you take me with you?" 

Dennis stood up, raising his hand and moving closer to offer comfort. He let his hand just brush Cassian's shoulder, who ignored it.

"I wanted to see her first. Honestly, I remembered and I just panicked. I needed to get there and make sure she was okay..."

"So, it was more of your paranoia," Cassian hissed. 

"Paranoia?" Dennis repeated, stung, his hand falling away. "When I put her in there, men were still being hired to kill her! And, it's been sixteen years. I had no idea what I was going to find." 

Cassian drove his fist in a sharp blow into Dennis' jaw, making the boy stagger back, blinking in shock. 

"She's my mother," Cassian said, brokenly. "I could have helped. I have the right to help!" 

"It's about time you did that," Dennis said, smiling with tender understanding. 

Cassian just stared silently at him, shaking his head, his eyes filled with anger, pain, and mortification.

"Hey, it's okay," Dennis assured him. "You're right. I should have called you."

"Quit! Why can't you _quit_?!" Cassian shouted. "Quit protecting me, quit coddling me...just QUIT!" 

"You're my son," Dennis whispered.

"Yeah, except when I'm your brother. Or, am I back to being your son, now?" Cassian reminded him, before turning and heading for the front door. 

MacGyver came back into the room, drawn by the loud voices.

"I'll go after him."

"No. Dad, please don't. Let him be angry. He's bottled up and endured so much. Just...let him be angry, for a while." 

"I'm not going to let this tear our family apart," MacGyver argued, but Dennis just gave him a wry smile, shaking his head.

"Oh, don't worry. He'll forgive me, probably sooner than he should. He's really not his father's son. He takes far more after his moms." 

"I'm looking forward to meeting Nadia myself, honestly."

"Well, you can drive us, once Cassian calms down. I'm hoping to get him out there today. I better get going myself, actually."

"Where are you going?" MacGyver asked, a bit severely.

"To mow the Lamberts' lawn," Dennis said with a dazed laugh. "I promised I would and she always bribes me with cookies." 

"Oh, well, you better get that done, then," MacGyver said dryly. "I'll let you know, when Cassian gets back." 

"Thanks, Dad." 

**2:10 P.M.**

Cassian stood a few yards away from a pitching machine at the park. The ball sped towards him and he swung powerfully, sending it crashing into the waiting net. He'd bought the machine and net to stretch himself out and get some exercise after long bouts of drawing. Now, he was finding it helpful for releasing his anger. 

"Hi, Cassian."

Turning, he found Alice Johnson standing a couple of feet away, staring sadly at him. Cassian went over and shut down the pitching machine, then beckoned her to follow him with a silent shrug. They found a secluded bench and sat down.

"How is he?" 

"A pain in my ass," Cassian grumbled, giving a short laugh.

"You're on the outs with him, too."

"Yeah...well, no," Cassian hedged. "I'm angry, that's all." 

"Because of his past?"

"A specific part of it. I just found out my birth mother is alive. He kept her a secret from me." 

"Growing up, did you know..." 

"That he was an assassin? No, not before or after Dad adopted us."

"What was he like, as Murdoc? Was he ever violent?" Alice asked, tightly. 

"With me? No, never. The Murdoc I knew was smart, funny...even kind. He was strict, in some ways, but not unreasonably so. I never doubted that he loved me." 

"Which is real, though?" Alice complained. "The loving son, brother, and boyfriend? Or the heartless killer?" 

"Now? The good kid who loves his family. When he was Murdoc? I don't know. Both, I guess. If you were lucky enough to somehow...click with him, to get into his heart, he'd move Heaven and Earth for you. If not, you didn't matter." 

"I guess even serial killers can be complex." 

"I don't think serial killer is fair," Cassian protested. "He didn't keep trophies or eat people." 

"No, but he admitted to me that he killed a lot. Do you think he enjoyed it?" 

Cassian gulped, staring off into the distance, before reluctantly nodding. 

"Yeah. If he didn't enjoy the killing itself, he at least enjoyed the chase, out-smarting everyone. Smart and strong. But, I don't think Dennis would." 

"When I left Friday, I was going to break up with him," Alice admitted. "Honestly, though? I don't want to. I feel like I _should_ , but...I'm in love with him." 

"At first, I just wanted my dad back. Then, I learned what kind of man he'd been. I didn't know about the killing, but I knew he'd been a criminal. But, I didn't feel like I had a right to be angry at him. I mean, he was a little kid and he loved me so damn much. He really did...does. I love him, too." 

"Are you considering cutting him out of your life?" 

"Hell, no. I'd be cutting away too much of my own heart." 

"Even knowing what he's capable of?"

"He did some ugly things, yeah. Knowing he kept my mom from me hurts. Truth is, though, he would never deliberately hurt me and I have to let him be human enough to make mistakes. Bad ones, even. He would never hurt you either." 

"No. He wouldn't. So, what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to knock the crap out of some more baseballs, then drag him off to visit my mother. Want to come along?" 

"Yes, please. Can I take a few swings?" 

"Absolutely. I promise it's very therapeutic." 

**3 P.M.**

Cassian and Alice walked in the MacGyver door, just as Dennis came down the stairs, dressed, but drying his hair with a towel. Alice felt an embarrassing warmth in her middle, melting a bit at the sight. He really was cute and she scolded herself for the thought. 

"Washing away your sins?" Cassian teased, a bit meanly. 

"Sweat. I was mowing," Dennis replied quietly, looking up, then starting. "Alice."

Dennis stopped, still on the stairs, staring at her with longing and a hint of mortification, that looked strange on him. 

"Hi, Dennis." 

"Hi. Um..." 

"Alice is coming with us to visit my mother," Cassian told him, a bit flatly. "Let's go."

"Dad's driving. He wants to meet her, too." 

"What about Mom?" 

"I guess so." 

Nasha came into the hall and smiled at Alice. 

"Hello, Alice. I think if Alice is going, then I'll wait. We don't want to overwhelm Nadia and Cassian will want most of her attention. I can visit later." 

"Hi, Mrs. Mac." 

"Sorry, Mom," Dennis said, contritely. 

Nasha tugged him carefully to the bottom of the stairs, then kissed his cheek. 

"What did your father tell you Thursday?"

"Don't forget my family loves me," Dennis recited obediently. 

"That's right, so you listen to him. Now, go on. This is one wrong you can easily right. There's comfort in that, if you'll accept it. Cassian, sweetheart..." 

Nasha gave Cassian a kiss and a long hug. 

" _Mom_..."

"It's all right!" she assured him. "You're not the first person to have two sets of parents. Well. One and a half, really!" 

Cassian laughed, especially when Dennis crossed his eyes, sticking his tongue out at Nasha behind her back. 

"Your face will freeze, darling," she threatened lightly. 

"I thought it already had," MacGyver teased, coming from the living room. "Hi, Alice."

"Hi, Mr. Mac. We're ready to go, if your younger son will behave." 

"That's a pretty big if, but I guess we'll risk it." 

"Give me just a second," Dennis said. "I'm taking Nadia some of those cookies."

"Cookies?" Cassian asked, interested. 

"Yeah, Mrs. Rosa gave me some cookies for mowing her lawn." 

"Yeah, give some of those away, before I eat any more of them," MacGyver urged, laughing.

"That's the plan," Dennis agreed. "They're way too addictive!" 

"Where's Amanda?" Cassian asked, frowning. 

"We sent her to stay the night with her friend Renee. She needs a break from all this drama," Nasha told him, shrugging ruefully. "Don't think she won't notice that bruise on Dennis' jaw." 

"I'm sorry, Mom." 

"I know and I know maybe you needed that, but...remember, he does love you. Of all of us, losing you would hurt him the most."

"He's not going to lose me, Mom." 

"I know and he probably does, too. That won't stop him from being afraid." 

"Yes, Mom," Cassian agreed, accepting the gentle rebuke. 

**3:45 P.M.**

Dennis gave Hanson the code, then brushed him off, leading the small group by himself to Nadia's room. Outside her door, he took another deep breath, just as he had the day before. He wondered how long it would take, before he could go in, without steadying himself. Forcing himself to smile, he opened the door. Nadia was in her chair, flipping through her photo album. 

"Hi, Nadia," he greeted.

"Hello, David," she greeted, looking up, with a warm smile.

"I'm Dennis." 

"Yes, I remember," she agreed. "You brought another group today." 

Cassian stepped out in front, studying his birth mother avidly.

"Oh," she said softly, standing up. "You have to be Cassian. Look at my little baby, all grown!" 

"Yeah. I'm Cassian. C-can I hug you?"

"Hug me?" Nadia asked, blinking, then nodded. "Of course you can!"

Cassian engulfed her, reclaiming a missing part of himself. He swallowed hard, as he held onto her.

"Have we met before?" Nadia asked, once he released her. "I can't remember."

"No. My _father_ didn't want me hurt and confused about your...memory," Cassian said, angrily.

"Oh, David!" Nadia scolded, not quite turning towards Dennis. "He can be ruthless, when he wants to be. He just doesn't' _get_ certain things." 

"He's gotten a lot better, though," MacGyver reminded Cassian, firmly.

"I know, Dad," Cassian said, sighing.

"Dad?" Nadia asked, frowning. "David is here?"

"Hi, Nadia. I'm Angus MacGyver. I adopted Dennis and Cassian, when David...when he was unavailable." 

"You know David?" she asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I knew him," MacGyver agreed, smiling at her. "I raised Cassian and Dennis."

"David isn't dead," Nadia insisted, looking over at Dennis.

"No, he's not dead," Macgyver agreed wryly.

"It's good to meet you, Angus."

"I prefer Mac, please." 

"Mac. Hello. And you?" she asked Alice.

"My name's Alice. I'm Dennis' girlfriend." 

Dennis blinked in surprise, then grinned happily. Nadia shot him an amused look, then smiled warmly at Alice.

"You have good taste," she praised, not clearly addressing either of them.

Nadia sat back down in her chair.

"Cassian. What do you do?"

"I illustrate books and do freelance artwork."

"Oh, I bet that makes David proud! He loves art. You don't have baby photos of them, do you?" Nadia asked MacGyver.

"Well, we have a lot of Dennis, as a toddler, but none of Cassian, before he was ten."

"I'll trade you!" she offered merrily. "Ruthless bastard or not, my David did try. He gave me plenty of photos of our baby boy. Have you met David, Alice?"

"No, ma'am, not really."

"Come here, come here!" Nadia urged, taking some photos from the back sleeves of her album. "David never knew I had these...or knowing him, he pretended he didn't." 

Everyone gathered around her, looking as she laid out the photos in order. In them, Murdoc was changing a newborn Cassian's diaper. Several torn diapers and a mess of soiled baby wipes attested that the new father was struggling. In one photo, Murdoc had stopped trying to diaper Cassian, in order to comfort him. Cassian was crying, his face scrunched up in anger. In the next, Murdoc was calmly using wipes to clean baby poop off of his arm. MacGyver and Alice laughed hard. 

"That's embarrassing for both of us," Cassian said, blushing. 

"Hey, some things take practice," Dennis said, shrugging indifferently.

"He knows no shame," Nadia teased. 

"Yeah, Casper doesn't get embarrassed," Alice agreed, smiling warmly at him. 

"I just used duct tape, the first couple of times," MacGyver admitted. "Those side tab things suck."

"I hope you got used to them!" Nadia said, astonished.

"Eventually," MacGyver assured her.

"But, you said the boys were older, when you adopted them? Or am I remembering wrong?"

"Dennis was about eighteen months old, but we used pull-ups for him. My wife and I have a daughter, Amanda, who was born later."

"Mom...I want you to come live with me," Cassian announced. "I can hire a nurse for you. You don't need to be in this place."

Cassian looked at Dennis, whose lips were tight, but he silently shook his head, shrugging.

"Are you married?"

"Um. No?"

"Do you want to be?"

"Well, sure, eventually."

"Hm. Well, you get married and give me a couple of grandchildren and we'll talk about it. You can't date and find a woman, if you're busy taking care of your mother." 

"All right," Cassian conceded, sighing. 

"You'll visit, though," Nadia said carefully.

"Of course I will. We all will. You're part of a huge family now," Cassian assured her.

"Absolutely," MacGyver agreed, flipping the pages of the album, smiling tenderly down at the images of Cassian as a baby and Murdoc in his twenties. "Nadia and I will bring photos for you soon. Do you mind, if I take this and have copies made?"

"Go ahead, only write me a note to remind me or I'll think I've lost it." 

"Tell us about you, Mom," Cassian urged. "I don't know anything about you!" 

"Oh, sweetie, it's all so dim and far away. My memory...ask David. He can tell you." 

"Okay, Mom," Cassian conceded, looking at the photos, as MacGyver went through them.

MacGyver paused on one of Murdoc and Nadia, sitting together in what was probably a hospital waiting room. Her pregnancy was clearly showing. Beaming at the camera, Nadia was sitting sideways on Murdoc's lap, resting her head on his shoulder. Murdoc was ignoring the camera, smiling with rueful indulgence at the woman in his arms. 

"Who took this photo?" MacGyver asked.

"I have no idea. I think I remember wanting a picture of us together, but he hated having his picture taken. Paranoid man." 

"I'd like a copy of that, too," Cassian said, softly. 

"A nurse took it for her," Dennis said softly. "Yeah, I protested. I didn't see why she, why people, wanted stuff like that. Pictures and all. It just seemed silly to me. But, she wanted it, so I gave it to her." 

"Silly man," Nadia scoffed. "Of course I wanted photos of that handsome face." 

"Ugh." 

"Well, you are cute," Alice told him, smirking. 

"Thanks," Dennis said, cheerfully, smirking back. 

"Get a room," Cassian scolded. 

"Boys," MacGyver said, mildly, smiling fondly at them. 

"What do you do here, Mom?" Cassian asked, worried. "Aren't you bored?"

"Not really. I have friends here and we do activities. I have hobbies?"

"She whittles," Dennis said. "You were working on something yesterday."

"I was? Oh. I thought I had finished." 

Dennis looked at Cassian thoughtfully, then turned to Alice. 

"Why don't we take a walk? They have a really pretty garden here, out back." 

"Um, okay," Alice agreed. 

"We'll be back in a bit," Dennis told MacGyver.

"All right." 

Dennis led Alice out into the corridor, then to an elevator.

"What's this about?"

"I think Cassian needs time with his mom, without me lurking. And, we should talk, too."

"Yeah," Alice agreed, blushing a bit. "I've been a bit abrupt." 

"It's not that I mind. I don't...I don't know," Dennis admitted. 

They fell silent, as Dennis guided them to the garden area. It was a beautiful place full of pretty shrubs and flowers, with comfortable benches for sitting. Sunlight filtered warmly down through shade trees. Dennis led them to a bench and they sat down in silence that just missed being awkward.

"What are you going to tell people at school? There are all sorts of rumors going around."

"We're going to tell them I had a sudden, high fever that produced hallucinations. I was sweating pretty heavily in the car, so I think we can sell that." 

"Okay."

"That's not what you really want to ask." 

"Why her? Cassian said Murdoc was great, if you were lucky enough to click with him. What made you change your mind about killing her?"

"I watched her beat a man up in an elevator," Dennis said, smiling at the memory.

"You what? Why did she beat him up?" Alice stammered, shocked.

Dennis laughed, shaking his head.

"She thought he was me. Nadia knew she was being targeted. She had pissed off some mid-level mob muscle. He called in some favors and had a hit put on her. So, she was on edge and this guy tried creeping on her. I think he wanted a date." 

"And, you, the actual assassin, ended up getting one, instead?"

"Life's funny," Dennis agreed, shrugging, then gave an amazed laugh, saying, "She just...dazzled me!" 

"But...you still planned to kill her."

"Mmm, no. I mean, I told myself I did. I was in the elevator to learn her movements. The mafia hadn't provided me the quality of intelligence I was used to. So, I used learning more as an excuse to see more of her." 

"How did she find out about you? I'd be furious, if I found out my lover was supposed to kill me." 

"I told her, before I slept with her," Dennis corrected, hurt.

Alice breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Okay, that helps me think better of him...you," Alice said. "That must have been a fun conversation." 

"It didn't happen that way. The mob muscle, Cody, saw us together in a restaurant. He came storming in, cussing at both of us. He told her she'd disrespected him and her days were numbered. Told me I was useless and he had friends who could get a job done right."

"Wow. Poor Nadia. She must have been terrified."

"She was, but she's not the type to cower. Nadia told him he didn't deserve respect and pulled out her cell phone, calling the police. Right in front of him. He wasn't stupid enough to try and stop us from leaving. I took her home." 

"So, he outed you. Wasn't she angry?"

"Sure, but she wanted answers too. I mean, we'd been dating for weeks. She wanted to know why. So, I told her. I told her she'd impressed me and that I was in love with her. I guess she believed me, because we kissed and then...well. A few weeks later, she was pregnant." 

"How did she end up here?"

"Someone else tried to kill her and botched the job." 

"Do I want to know the rest?"

"Probably not, no. Look, Alice...whatever you decide. I'll accept and respect it. I don't think you're being unfair, walking away. Andy won't either, once he chills a bit."

"Maybe not, but like I told Cassian, I don't want to. And, it wasn't just Andy that upset me. You're going through a bad time and I want to be there for you, during those." 

"Fair enough, but I need you to understand something. I _am_ Murdoc. Everything he was is inside me. You know how...out of step I can be. I...my dad raised me, very deliberately, to be compassionate, to be _good_. I want to help people, not hurt them. But, honestly, that's the only real difference between me and Murdoc."

"Dennis," Alice said, laughing a bit. "That's a huge difference!" 

"I hope so, because it's all I have to offer."

"That's all, huh? I guess that's not too bad."

"Well, actually, I do have one other thing."

"What's that?" 

Dennis moved a bit closer, staring intently into her eyes, making something deep in her shiver.

"I love you," Dennis told her, a slight smile curling the corners of his lips. 

"I love you, too," she assured him. "So, what happens now?" 

"The sky fell on my head and I ended up in a wonderful family that loves me. I can't waste that. I have to be okay, if only for them. So, I forgive myself and live my life."

"Just because you owe your family?" 

"Well and Pah-pop is bribing me with chocolate," Dennis teased. 

"Dennis," Alice drawled in warning, smirking. 

"I want to be okay," Dennis assured her, laughing. "I'm sixteen. I can't spend the next seventy years being miserable." 

"Maybe I can help with that," she offered, leaning in and kissing him softly. 

Dennis kissed back and they lost themselves for a few, sweet moments in the tender act. An amused cough separated them. Turning, they found MacGyver and Cassian standing nearby, the photo album tucked underneath MacGyver's arm. 

"C'mon, you two," Cassian ordered dryly, smiling at Dennis. "It's time to go." 

"We're ready," Dennis assured him, standing up with Alice's hand wrapped in his, and moved forward, heading for home.


	21. Epilogue: A Good Helper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dennis is grown and doing good work.

**September 28th, 2046. 2 P.M.**

Dennis sat at a low table, with a small group of children. They each had a coloring book and were sharing crayons and markers from huge tubs that Dennis kept for these times. He smiled, listening as some of the children began talking noisily, mostly in Arabic.

A series of short bangs and thuds grabbed everyone's attention. 

"Stay calm," Dennis urged them, speaking in Arabic and smiling kindly at the ones showing the most fear. "You're safe here. I promise." 

The door crashed open and two men came in. One, Ignat, had a gun and the other, Rolan, was wielding a blood-covered machete. 

"You have our property," the gunman said, harshly. 

"Do I," Dennis said. "Children, we're going to play a new game. Cover your eyes with your hands and keep them there, until I tell you to look. Okay?"

"Yes, Mr. Dennis," they agreed, putting their hands over their eyes. 

Ignat put his gun away, smirking. A pasty American who spent his time coloring with children was no threat. Dennis stood slowly, backing away from the table. Rolan stayed near the door, glaring at everyone, including Ignat. Once Dennis was a couple of feet back, Ignat approached the table, ready to grab the children. 

"You know," Dennis said quietly, switching to English. "I once killed a man with nothing but a pencil sharpener." 

Ignat straightened up, alarmed, but it was too late. A few minutes later, Dennis tossed his and Rolan's unconscious bodies out the door. 

"Okay, kids, you can go back to coloring," he told them, staying near the door.

Keeping Ignat's gun carefully hidden from the children, Dennis listened, as more gunfire rang through the building. He swore, in Gaelic, just to be safe. His organization, Shielding Wings, had underestimated Ignat and his ties to the Russian mafia. Defeating Ignat's crew, according to their information, should have ended the danger to the children. Instead, the local mafia had sent back-up. Apparently, they were determined to have the children that Ignat had kidnapped from Iran, Iraq, and Afghanistan. 

Dennis' lips curled in contempt. That just wasn't happening. Working under the auspices of the Phoenix Foundation, Shielding Wings went all over the world, protecting children in all kinds of danger. The children themselves thought Dennis was just an art teacher. He preferred it that way. After all, he had earned his degree in education. 

The gunfire slowed and stopped. Dennis began to relax, when the door once again crashed open. He pulled Ignat's gun, aiming swiftly, before hastily pointing the gun's barrel towards the floor.

"Hello, Murdoc," MacGyver teased. 

"Dad!" Dennis exclaimed, pulling the older man into a hug, then pulled away, with a mock glare. "Thanks for that." 

"You finally look like yourself."

"Who did I look like before?" Dennis asked, laughing. 

"A junior version. We've finished the clean-up. Thank goodness Bozer figured out you needed back-up," MacGyver said, then turned, smiling at the kids, speaking Arabic, as well. "Hi there." 

The kids stared up at him, curious and amazed. MacGyver's hair was now a shiny silver and kindness was etched in lines on his face. Age had pared and hardened his body to whipcord thinness. Many a terrorist and criminal had underestimated the steel strength of his slender form. His blue eyes still shown brightly and the children relaxed under his benign gaze. 

"Children," Dennis said. "This is my father, Angus MacGyver."

"Hello, Mr. Angus!" they greeted, with varying degrees of shyness. 

"It's time to clean up," Dennis instructed. "We'll be leaving here soon."

"Where are we going?" the oldest girl, Tasnim, asked.

"You're going to a shelter, where you will stay, just until we can safely reunite you with your families," Dennis explained. 

"I can go home to mama and papa?" Husni, a previously almost silent boy, asked eagerly.

"Yes, you're going home to your parents," MacGyver promised him.

"You're his papa?" Husni asked, confused. 

"Yeah, I am," MacGyver said, proudly.

"I thought he was a djinn," Husni said, amazed. 

"No, I'm just a human," Dennis said, laughing. 

"Oh," Husni said, disappointed. 

"Sorry," Dennis offered, smiling ruefully.

"It's all right," Husni assured him, turning and helping pack up the crayons and coloring books. 

"Why do I strike people as weird?" 

"You are weird," MacGyver teased. "We love you, anyway." 

"Thank heaven for my kids. They aren't impressed at all." 

"They are, actually. They just think they have to save face by hiding it." 

"Please, Dad, leave me my illusions." 

"You mean delusions." 

"Yeah, probably," Dennis agreed, smirking. 

"Let's get this done. I promised Alice I'd have you home by Saturday."

"You're the boss, Boss." 

They laughed, teasing each other, as they gathered the kids, letting them watch the Phoenix strike team cart off their captors. MacGyver reached up, tousling Dennis' hair, as if he were still a young child. Dennis let him, soaking up his Dad's love and pride. Draping an arm around MacGyver's shoulder, Dennis rested contentedly against him, as they prepared to be flown out, to their waiting family.


End file.
